highway to hell
by Helli'm
Summary: -Fout moi la paix Granger!Casse-toi cesse de me suivre et de tourmenter mais merde arrête ça ... -Il faudrait te montrer plus explicite Malfoy ... -Tu m'obsède,.Pourquoi? ... -Tu es amoureux de moi Malfoy ... -Menteuse...Os devenue mini-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Tout est à moi....Heu...bon d'accord tout est à la merveilleuse, fantastique (enfin vous aurez compris) J.K.R.^^**

**Merci à Fiind-love qui en a fait la correction, gros bisous.**

**Juste une petite précision entre guillemets se trouvent les pensées des personnages celles de Draco sont en écriture "normal" celles Hermione en gras. Et la conscience des personnages est représenter en italique.**

**Alors voici un os(eh oui encore :D)mais j'envisage de faire une suite mais cela dépend de vos impressions si vous aimés je continue,dans le cas contraire je laisse comme ça(ma logique m'étonnera toujours).Alors lisez appréciez(ou pas ;-) ) et laissez moi une petite reviews please.**

**O0o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o0o**

La nuit était calme et le ciel dégagé permettait une observation sans peine de ces constellations, les étoiles scintillantes et la lumière de la lune éclairaient à elles seules le parc de Poudlard, vide à cette heure. De temps à autre une légère brise venait rompre la monotonie apaisante faisant lever tendrement presque comme une caresse les boucles brune de la jeune fille qui du haut de la tour d'astronomie regardait béatement la beauté du lieu, ces yeux s'attardaient plus particulièrement sur le lac dans lequel se reflétait la lune parfaitement ronde et pleine à cette période du mois. Hermione aimait venir ici la nuit tombée, si sentait bien, relaxer, en ce lieu elle était heureuse, en sécurité les étoiles semblait veillée sur elle. L'immensité du ciel la faisait se sentir minuscule, une infime partie de se grand tout qui constitue l'univers et la jeune Gryffondor aimait ce sentiment d'insignifiance. Car oui elle était la meilleur élève de toute l'école, oui son meilleur ami était le survivant, oui elle avait affrontée des dangers est s'en était sortie vivante mais elle sait...elle sait que ce n'est pas terminée. Non bien que pour le moment tout soit plutôt calme tôt ou tard, elle devrait à nouveau lutter contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, et en attendant elle se devait de soutenir, d'encourager, d'aider son ami et de ne rien laisser paraître de ses peurs, ses doutes et ses incertitude, non elle doit se montrée forte pour Harry car après tout c'est lui que la prophétie mentionne. Lui dont l'avenir aboutira à une seule et unique issue: "tuer ou être tuer".

Mais parfois lorsque se montrée forte pour ses amis devenait trop lourd, elle montait ici et contemplait la majesté du ciel et le légendaire courage des Gryffondor refaisait surface, grondant dans sa poitrine comme pourrait le faire l'emblème de sa maison et elle repartait le cœur léger et remplie d'espoir .C'est d'ailleurs ce que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le parc, se baissa pour ramasser son sac et commença à se relever mais stoppa nette son action, la porte venait de claquer, des pas se firent entendre de plus en plus proche.

-Par pitié, pas Rusard tout mais pas lui. Chuchota la préfète, il est vrai que le couvre feu était dépasser depuis longtemps et que ce faire choper en dehors de sa salle commune à cette heure lui ferait écoper d'une bonne semaine de retenue pas vraiment super pour commencer l'année.

Le silence, les pas avait cessés mais elle entendait néanmoins une respiration saccadée sur sa droite si elle n'aurait pas eu aussi peur les quelques secondes précédentes elle aurait sûrement lâchée un ouf de soulagement car Hermione en était sur ce n'était pas Rusard. Ça non, car le concierge n'aurait pas hésité un instant à poussé un cri de joie en songeant à la sanction qu'il lui infligerait, cependant un détail l'intrigua si ce n'est pas Rusard de qui pouvait- il s'agir?

Lentement elle releva la tête et resta stupéfaite; Son homologue Draco Malfoy, le garçon qui en son sens était prétentieux, arrogant, méprisable, vil, cruel...bref un crétin de première catégorie se tenait dans la même position qu'elle précédemment c'est-à-dire debout face au parc mais contrairement à elle de l'autre côté de la rambarde et ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de sa présence. D'ailleurs il sembla à la préfète que Malfoy se trouvait déconnecter de tout se qui l'entourait, il avait l'air perdu...

Et c'est cette expression qui décida la jeune fille, car apparemment son homologue n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout bien et il s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à faire une énorme connerie.

****Pas que cela ne me gêne après tout un futur mangemorts en moins pas de quoi en être attrister, non?**_ Enfin Hermione tu n'es pas sérieuse c'est un être vivant!!_**Plus pour longtemps**. _Et tu sur d'œuvrer pour le bien y'a des fois ou je me pose la question tu fais parfois preuve des même pensées que ceux contre qui tu lutte._ **Oh la ferme-toi!!Quand je souhaiterait ton avis je t'en ferait par, merci.** _Je suis ta conscience idiote si tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour me pointer tu te trompe lourdement et ce que tu es sur le point de faire rafraîchit moi la mémoire sa ne s'appellerait pas de la non-assistance à personne en danger?_ **Tu m'énerve!****

La Gryffondor se releva totalement et approcha lentement de son ennemie, parfois elle haïssait réellement sa fichue conscience mais bon elle avait n'était pas comme les mangemorts, non son cœur était bien trop grand pour ça. Et certes, elle le haïssait mais la détresse dont il faisait preuve en ce moment la touchait même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait, arrivée a quelques centimètre de son homologue, elle dit:

-Ne sois pas stupide, reviens...Elle hésita à lui proposer son aide en avait-elle envie? Pas vraiment mais sa conscience avait raison elle n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser les autres dans le besoin même si il s'agissait de son pire avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit il se tourna vers elle est hurla:

-Non pas toi, pas encore. Fout-moi la paix Granger! Casse-toi cesse de me suivre et de tourmenter mais merde arrête ça...

Hermione le regardait sans comprendre que voulait-il dire? La seule explication qui lui vient à l'esprit est que son homologue était fou: Draco était frappé.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me fais ça Granger?

-Il faudrait te montrer plus explicite Malfoy parce que là, je n'arrive pas te suivre. Déclara la jeune fille d'une voix étonnamment calme, alors que dans sa tête c'était un véritable cafouillage.

****Draco Malfoy est complètement taré et moi je suis carrément suicidaire de rester à converser avec lui****

La préfète songea à prendre ces jambes à son cou mais elle resta immobile incapable de faire un pas, même lorsqu'elle le vit enjamber la balustrade et se rapprocha lentement ses yeux fixés dans les siens, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien il s'arrêta. Le danger était palpable est pourtant atone Hermione n'amorça pas le moindre avec la même lenteur il effleura son oreille et murmura d'une voix doucereuse:

-Tu m'obsède Granger, partout où je me rends tu est là à croire que tu le fais exprès? Je ne suis pas un ange et je te hais alors, pourquoi? Il me prend l'envie de frapper tous les personnes susceptibles de te faire du mal alors que je passe les trois quart de mon temps à te faire souffrir? Ton sourire m'importe même quand il ne m'est pas destiné. Pourquoi? Lorsque je perçois de la tristesse dans tes yeux je veux te prendre dans mes bras au risque de me salir par ton sang impur, alors pourquoi? Miss-je-sais-tout...

La jeune fille pâlit et ces yeux s'agrandirent d'effarement à la déclaration de son homologue, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire tout ce qu'il disait ressemblait étrangement à...

-Non, non, non, non...Répéta Hermione telle une litanie sans fin, secouant la tête de gauche à droite tout en s'éloignant de son marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre suppliante:

-Non pas lui, par Merlin c'est... Non. La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel qu'elle avait apprécié contempler plus tôt et continua:

-Quel que soit le nom qu'on te donne Dieu, Merlin, ...aide-moi, sa ne peu pas être vrai pas lui!!C'est Draco Malfoy, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveillé c'est ça, ce n'est pas réelle, pourquoi moi?

Draco regardait l'objet de son obsession est ce demandait si Hermione ne serait pas atteinte de folie cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle soliloquait sans plus se préoccupé de lui, chose impensable quand on sait qu'il est un Malfoy et personne n'ignore un Malfoy.

-Même si cette personne est Hermione Granger, pensa Draco avant de se reprendre: Surtout si c'est Hermione Granger.

Il saisit ces épaules et la secoua vigoureusement se rendant compte qu'elle reprenait ses esprit il demanda froidement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu ma fait? C'est un sort n'est-ce pas? Annule-le.

-Non mais sa va pas Malfoy je t'ai pas jeté de sort si ça serait le cas crois-moi tu ne serais plus là mais en séjour indéterminé a St Mangouste.

-Tu semble pourtant avoir compris quel est le mal qui me ronge, je t'ordonne de me dire ce que c'est!

-Quoi?!S'étrangla Hermione, je n'est pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi car malgré ce que tu pense tu ne m'est pas supérieur!

-Dit le moi!!

-Non!

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Granger dit-le moi!!

-Non!

Brusquement il la plaque contre le mur de pierre elle laissa échappée un gémissement de douleur mais refusa de baisser les yeux malgré la haine qu'elle lisait dans les prunelles gris/bleu de son homologue. Hermione tentait de masquer sa peur mais elle n'était pas sur dit parvenir, le jeune homme pouvait ce montrer réellement terrifiant, comme à cet instant.

-Dit le moi! Ordonna-t-il en exerçant une pression sur son avant-bras.

Des larmes de peur et de douleur montaient aux yeux de mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui sa voix était tremblante:

-Crois moi il est préférable pour nous deux que tu l'ignore et que l'on oublie tout.

-Granger...Menaça le blond.

Avec horreur elle comprit qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire non pas t'en qu'il ne saurait pas et bien, soit il veut savoir qu'il le sache:

-Tu es amoureux de moi Malfoy.

Voilà la phrase était tombée, elle lui avait dit, elle l'avait comprit évidemment la déclaration qu'il avait faite n'avait rien de romantique mais elle en avait saisit le sens Malfoy : l'aimait d'un amour tordu certes mais toujours est-il qu'il l'aimait.

-Menteuse.

Et voilà Hermione en était sur il cri, elle lui avait pourtant bien dit que sa ne lui plairait pas mais l'avait-il écouté? Non, bien fait pour lui qu'il se débrouille!!

-C'est faux, tu mens, tu n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe et je te l'ai dit JE TE HAIT, je ne peu pas être amoureux de toi tu me dégoûte, tu n'est qu'une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout et...et...et les Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux. Asséna le préfet en se postant face à son homologue pour lui faire face.

Hermione pour sa part secoua la tête en signe de dénégation elle savait, a ce moment précis elle comprit que sa vie allait changer...sa vie deviendrait invivable. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées Draco lui releva violemment la tête et déclara les dents serrées:

-Tu ment sale sang-impur et je vais te faire payer l'injure de croire qu'un être tel que moi puisse éprouvé quelques sentiments que se soit, mise à part la haine, pour quelqu'un comme toi. Ta vie va devenir un enfer!!

Sans plus de cérémonie il la jeta à terre comme pour appuyé ses paroles et quitta la tour d'un pas rageur sans un regard pour elle. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne l'entendit pas murmuré:

-Tu dis me haïr, soit, mais sache que le contraire de l'amour c'est l'indifférence non pas la haine.


	2. Satanée Potion!

**Disclamer** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)

**Coucou me revoilà avec une suite est oui j'ai décider suite à vos nombreuses review qui m'ont fait très(mais alors très) plaisir de continuer mon os est dans faire une fic' en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

Attention:Dumbledore n'est pas mort 

Un gros merci à** fantasia-49 **qui corrige mes fautes et sans qui cette suite n'aurait jamais quitté mon pc, gros bisous... Et un autre merci et d'autres gros bisous à** fiind-love **qui à elle aussi lu ce chapitre en avant première,lol.

**J'arrête de déblatéré ma vie et je fais place au premier chapitre. **

**Ha oui juste une petite précision entre astérisque se trouvent les pensées des personnages celles de Draco sont en écriture "normal" celles Hermione en gras. Et la conscience des personnages est représenter en italique.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco Malfoy errait sans but dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait quitté la tour d'astronomie et le couvre-feu était passé depuis bientôt deux heures. Mais une chose était sûr, il ne retournerait pas dans ses appartements de préfet-en-chef, le risque d'y trouver son homologue étant trop présent.

-**Granger**Songea Draco, **Cette fille est complètement frappée. Non mais franchement, moi Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy amoureux.....et d'une sang impur de surcroit. Totalement atteinte la sang de-bourbe, ce qui est compréhensible lorsque l'on connaît ses fréquentations:un traitre à son sang démuni et un crétin balafré...pitoyable.**

Un sourire narquois se peignit sur les lèvres du serpentard, les paroles de son homologue l'avait décontenancé, bien qu'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Mais après mûre réflexion, Draco était certain d'une chose:miss-je-sais-tout souffrait d'aliénation due à une fréquentation assidue de ces deux idiots d'amis, d'où sa conclusion totalement démentielle selon laquelle il l'aimait.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et le préfet remercia Merlin de se trouver dans un couloir désert. Cependant sa joie ne fut qu'éphèmère et c'est dans une colère grandissante qu'une phrase dite par Hermione lui revint en mémoire:

«Quel que soit le nom qu'on te donne Dieu,Merlin,....aide-moi,ça ne peut pas être vrai, pas lui!!C'est Draco Malfoy,c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller. Oui c'est ça,ce n'est pas réel,pourquoi moi?»

Le prince des serpentards fulminait **Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette garce? C'est quoi ce « tout mais pas lui? » Comme si l'idée même que je puisse l'aimer lui est intolérable. Au risque de me répéter, je suis Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy, seul héritier d'une prestigieuse famille de sang-pur, prince incontesté des serpentards,capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de ma maison,préfet-en-chef et en prime élu à l'unanimité beau-goss number one de cette école. N'importe quelle fille tuerait pour être à sa place-dans l'éventualité où j'en serais amoureux....impossible-

Mais non, cette fille au sang souillé ne me trouve pas à la hauteur. Mais franchement pour qui elle se prend?Non mais est-ce qu'elle s'est vue?

Avec sa broussaille qui lui sert de cheveux, aucun être humain ne se risquerait à y passer la main sous peine de ne jamais la récupérer. Par bien des égards ses cheveux reflète bien sa personnalité : indomptable et impulsive comme elle, une vraie lionne.

Et son sourire...écœurant, jamais vu autant d'innocence et de candeur dans un sourire. C'est à vomir, surtout lorsqu'on sait que les seuls personnes qui y ont droit en permanence son St Potter et la belette, ainsi que quelques élèves égarés qui vont pleurer dans les jupes de la préfète. Est-ce que tous ces crétins ont remarqué que ces cheveux ont exactement trois teintes au totale?Et qu'à la bibliothèque elle s'installe toujours sur la table du fond, assise sur la chaise qui est dos au mur et à droite de la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Ce même parc où je l'ai déjà aperçu,seule, installée contre le tronc du vieux saule pleureur un livre à la main. Ha Granger et les bouquins! Aucun de ces idiots à qui elle balance ses sourires, n'ont jamais rien remarqué de tels!

Cette moldue m'énerve. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai regardé à divers occasions et que j'ai noté quelques petits détails insignifiants sur sa personne que cela signifie que je l'aime. Loin de là. Si je connais ses imperfections c'est uniquement en vue de l'emmerder:J'analyse,j'enregistre et j'attaque.**

Draco réalisa qu'il s'était dirigé inconsciemment vers le dortoir des serpentards. De toute façon il ne comptait pas passer la nuit dans ses appartements, et puis ces ex-camarades de dortoirs se battront pour décider de celui qui laisserait son lit à leur prince.

-Pure blood. Lâcha le préfet au tableau qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi l'entrée de l'antre aux serpents.

Contrairement à l'accoutumée, la salle commune était déserte ce qui ne déplut pas à Draco. Il n'avait nullement l'envie de voir du monde. Épuisé par ses réflexions, le préfet s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche et contempla d'un œil vide la pièce qui avait été sa maison pendant six ans.

Pour tous étrangers à la maison serpentard, la salle commune apparaitrait comme froide,austère et nu. Pourtant, pour tous les élèves des classes vert et argent, elle était pourvue d'un charme qu'aucune autre salle commune ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir. En effet cette dernière se situait sous le lac et le plafond... magique évidemment, laissait transparaitre les reflets bleu-vert de l'eau, illuminé par le soleil,ceux-ci conféraient à la pièce un côté mystérieux. De surcroit le feu qui ronflait en permanence dans l'âtre de la cheminée achevait de rendre la salle plus accueillante.

Un léger grincement tira le préfet de son observation. Avec vivacité il se retourna en direction du bruit. Il aperçut une silhouette, apparemment masculine, qui se glissait silencieusement hors du dortoir des filles -chose nullement inhabituelle- quoique auparavant c'est lui qui dérogeait à la règle première de Poudlard, à savoir aucun garçon autorisé dans les dortoirs des filles et vice versa. Son expérience assidue pour l'infraction de cette règle lui avait appris que seule le dortoir des serpentardes était accessible aux garçons.

La silhouette qui avait pris la direction du dortoir des garçons de septième année s'arrêta soudainement le visage toujours dissimulé dans l'obscurité et tourné vers le préfet. Il sembla hésité quelques instants et fini par changer de direction. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, Draco le reconnut: Blaise Zabini, connut comme étant le meilleur ami du prince des Serpents, s'avançait vers lui vêtu de sa robe de sorcier reboutonnée à la hâte, si on se fiait aux nombreux boutons non attachés. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés court,le teint mat et les yeux d'un vert éclatant.

D'un signe de tête le nouvel arrivant salua le préfet avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil voisin.

-Que viens tu faire ici? Questionna Blaise.

-Je te ferais remarquer que c'est aussi ma salle commune.

-Exact, mais tu en a une pour toi tout seul et ton homologue, alors entre les deux ….

-Tu as glissé le mot magique dans ta phrase.

-Heu....seul?J'ignorais que la solitude pourrait nuire à un Malfoy, sauf si elle est féminine . S'amusa Zabini.

-Homologue. Lâcha Draco qui le regretta presque aussitôt.

Blaise était peut-être un sang pur mais ses parents n'avait pas d'idées arrêtées sur la race et le sang. Pour eux étaient sorciers tous êtres humains ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Une idéologie que partageait Blaise au contraire de plus des trois quarts des autres serpentards, Malfoy compris.

-Granger?! Que lui as tu encore fait?

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est moi?

-Je te connais. Lorsqu'il s'agit de Granger tu es _toujours _à l'origine de vos disputes.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense?Serais tu raide dingue de la sang-de-bourbe?Demanda Draco qui sentit la colère s'emparer de lui à cette pensée.

-Je la fréquente dans les option qu'elle et moi avons en commun depuis notre cinquième année. Il serait temps que tu en tienne compte et puis si tu fais abstraction de son côté Gryffondor, qui sait, toute agaçante qu'elle peut être parfois, Granger est plutôt sympa. Et pour information, lorsque je fais allusion à toi, Granger ne te dénigres pas, ce qui est une différence notable de vos deux caractères. Expliqua Blaise calmement.

-Oh j'oubliais sainte Granger. Ironisa Draco.

-Arrête ça Dray. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la faire sortir de ses gonds, à croire que tu aimes la voir dans cet état.

-T'y met pas aussi tu veux.

-Qu'insinues-tu?

-Oublie!!

-Non.

-Bien de toute façon tu ne sauras rien.

-Je n'aurais qu'à m'informer auprès de Granger. Comme tu l'a sous-entendu, elle et moi nous nous entendons assez bien.

-Tu ne vas...quand même pas..?

-Oh si, sauf si tu préfères me donner ta version.

Blaise Zabini ne partageait pas les idées de sa maison mais il n'en restait pas moins un serpentard, de même qu'un des leaders. Et Draco à cet instant ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir de l'avoir comme meilleur ami et en tirer une certaine fierté ou alors en changer. Cette solution lui semblait la plus aisée, malheureusement il savait -bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais de vive voix- qu'on ne change pas d'ami d'enfance comme on change de fille -ce qui dans le cas de Malfoy équivaux à toutes les nuits-.

-Granger souffre de graves problème mentaux...

-Dray....Interrompit Blaise menaçant.

-Attends j'en viens au faits ...je disais donc la sang-de -grognement mécontent et regard noir de la part de Blaise- heu fille de moldus est psychologiquement atteinte. Arrête ça, on croirait Ombrage! Je continue, figure-toi que Granger a clairement dit,je cite: «Tu es amoureux de moi Malfoy.» Et je te jure sur Merlin que je n'invente rien.

-Impossible. Déclara Blaise incrédule.

-Je t'en prit doute de mes paroles.

-Bien, admettons que tout cela soit vrai, puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant?

-Rien, j'ai été comme d'habitude froid,cynique,arro....

-Je t'arrête direct dans l'inventaire de tes qualités tu veux. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce que Granger t'es dit t'oblige à coucher ici, à moins que tu craignes qu'elle ne te viole. S'amusa Zabini.

-Ferme-la!! Cette fille délire et nous retrouver dans le même appartement cette nuit, m'aurait surement conduit à Azkaban pour homicide sur la personne d' Hermione Granger.

-Qui te dit qu'elle délire?

-Moi!! Je vais finir par penser que vous êtes TOUS atteints!!

-Quoi?Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle.

-Attends, on a plus 5 ans. J'avoue qu'à l'époque on tirait les couettes des filles et qu'on les poussaient par terre dans l'espoir qu'elles nous remarquent, mais ce temps là est révolue, à présent c'est toutes les filles qui se jettent sur nous .

-Toutes sauf Hermione.

-Et alors?Cette fille est inférieure.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

-Évidemment.

-Tu à tord. Après tout elle a prouvé à de très nombreuses reprises qu'elle était plus douée en magie que la plupart des sang-purs. Cette fille a mon respect.

Draco resta coi. Il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle déclaration. Certes il n'ignorait pas que Blaise s'entendait avec Granger, parfois même il les surprenait tous les deux dans les couloirs entretenant une discussion animée sur les cours. Une fois il était resté interdit face au spectacle qui c'était offert à lui: son meilleur ami riant avec celle qu'il pouvait qualifier de pire ennemie. Mais de là à penser que Blaise éprouvait du respect pour elle...Draco pouvait supporter que son ami porte une légère amitié à la Gryffondor, bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas les raisons, mais du respect,venant de Blaise, cette phrase sonnait comme, en faite... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour en décrire la signification, tellement cela semblait surprenant. Surtout lorsque l'on prenait en compte le fait que Zabini n'avait du respect que pour trois personnes, sa mère, Draco et apparemment Granger,cette constatation arracha une grimace de dégoût à Draco.

-Mais c'est Granger.

-Qu'importe je l'aime bien.

-Tu es cinglé.

-Peut-être, mais moi je n'aime pas la fille que je passe mon temps à mépriser et a injurier.

-Je n'aime pas Granger!!

-Soit, on va agir comme si tes paroles sonnaient vraies, cependant j'attends toujours des réponses,pourquoi elle?

-C'est simple, elle est Hermione Granger,fille de moldus,meilleurs ami de Potter et de surcroit elle lutte contre notre cause.

-Votre cause, pas la mienne et pour être honnête je ne pense pas non plus que cela soit la tienne, mais puisque que tu te bornes à le croire...Enfin, la description que tu m'as faites d'Hermione n'est pas fausse. Cependant d'autres élèves correspondent à ces critères, sauf pour la clause Potter évidemment. Alors je te reposes la question et j'attends de toi une réponse plus développée, pourquoi elle?

Malfoy ne répondit rien,que pouvait-il répondre? Avait-il une réponse? Non,il avait beau chercher rien n'apparaissait, du moins rien qui convaincrait Blaise. Dépité, le préfet souffla d'exaspération. Toute cette situation lui échappait et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Blaise comprenant son malaise n'insista pas et prit la direction de son dortoir où il pénétra silencieusement. Draco quant à lui se prépara à passer la nuit dans le fauteuil, trop fatigué pour monter et réveiller un de ses camarades pour lui prendre son lit. Le préfet fit apparaître une couverture espérant que pour une fois ses rêves ne comporteraient pas la présence de son homologue ** Granger j'ignore ce que tu m'a fait où même si tu en es la responsable mais une chose est certaine tu vas me le payer.**

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, son corps lui semblait étrangement courbaturé,elle remua lentement, se remémorant les souvenirs de la veille. Soudainement elle se sentait totalement réveillée, un regard rapide de la pièce lui apprit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Elle y avait trouvé refuge dans l'espoir non vain d'échapper à son homologue.

-T'es vraiment stupide,qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui dire un truc comme ça?Stupide,idiote,crétine...Se sermonna t-elle.

-Mione? Mais que fait-tu là?Et tu parles toute seule?Interrogea un jeune homme roux qui descendait lentement les escaliers accompagné de cinq de ses camarades.

La préfète regarda ses amis. Tous avaient revêtue l'uniforme,se trouvaient coiffés et portaient un sac. Hermione fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment:

-Quelle heure est-il?Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

le temps d'avaler un petit-déj avant le début des cours. Mione est-ce que ça va? Questionna un brun aux yeux émeraude, le seul dont les cheveux se trouvaient en bataille.

-Oui. On se rejoint en cours. Bye. Annonça la préfète avant de quitter la pièce en trombe sous les regards étonnés et inquiets des autres.

Hermione Granger ne souhaitait pas rencontrer son homologue, mais qu'importe, il était hors de question de louper le moindre cours,ses études avaient toujours été la priorité et elles le resteraient. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle pénétra dans ses appartements remerciant silencieusement Merlin de ne pas croiser Malfoy. Sans attendre elle se déshabilla en un temps record, prit une douche express gardant le rythme et elle passa un uniforme propre. Sa toilette faite, Hermione n'ayant le temps de brosser ses cheveux les attacha grossièrement puis entreprit de faire son sac.

C'est une Hermione essoufflée et affamée qui fit éruption dans la salle de classe du professeur Rogue. Ce n'est que lorsque que tous les regards convergèrent vers elle que la préfète réalisa avec effroi la brusquerie de son entrée. Le maitre des potions affichait maintenant un sourire méprisant n'annonçant rien de bon pour la préfète. En effet Rogue ne laisserait pas passer un occasion pareille:

-Que vois-je ne serait-ce pas miss-je-sais-tout qui nous fait l'honneur de sa noble présence?Ironisa le professeur sous les œillades meurtrières des gryffondors et les rires des serpentards qui suivaient ce cours en commun avec les lions.

-Alors?miss-perfection n'aurait-elle pas de réponse à fournir?Insista Rogue

Hermione n'ignorait pas les intentions de son _chère _professeur : la pousser à bout dans l'espoir sadique qu'elle réplique, ce qui lui équivaudrait à coup sur à une retenue et des points en moins pour sa maison. La jeune femme déjà bien énervée par son réveil et sa course effrénée du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour rester calme:

-Je suis désolée pour mon retard professeur je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'heure donc...

-Dix points de moins pour gryffondor,je ne veux pas entendre vos stupides excuses miss Granger,allez vous asseoir. Ordonna Rogue.

Silencieuse elle obtempéra se dirigeant vers Harry et Ron songeant que cela aurait pu être pire. Mais la voix du professeur l'arrêta:

-Pas là-bas miss,prenez place aux côtés de Monsieur Malfoy.

****Rectification le pire est toujours possible.****

-Quoi? Il n'en ai pas question. Riposta le blond.

-Je n'ai cure de votre avis,sachez seulement que j'agis sur ordre de Dumbledore, il semble estimer que la coopération est _obligatoire _dansles cours que vos deux maisons ont en commun et de ce fait pourrait favoriser les rapports entre maisons.

-Vous....dans...tous les...communs. Souffla la préfète dont le bégaiement ne cachait rien de sa panique.

-Miss Granger stoppez vos jérémiades et prenez place.

Pétrifiée elle s'exécuta sous l'œil narquois de son homologue dont l'esprit serpentard tournait à plein régime.

-Bien le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur la potion _Repulsio, _quipeut me parler des effets de cette potion?

La main de la préfète se leva automatiquement. N'avait-elle pas ditque rien ne la détournerai de ces études et surement pas la main perverse que son homologue avait placé sur sa cuisse.

-Personne, comme c'est surprenant. Ironisa le professeur ignorant royalement la main qu'Hermione agitait sous son nez.

-Professeur je suis désolée mais je connais les effets de cette potion,elle est couramment utilisée comme protection mineur de certains lieu ou objet. Elle est généralement pulvérisée à proximité des potagers et des maisons car elle offre une protection optimale contre les animaux sauvages. En effet elle repousse quiconque pénètre dans le périmètre protégé. En revanche elle ne peut repousser un sorcier qu'à la condition qu'il en soit directement aspergé et son effet s'interrompra aussitôt.

La préfète avait dit son laïus sans s'interrompre, de ce fait son teint abordait une intense couleur pivoine due au manque de souffle ou bien étais-ce la main aventureuse de Draco qu'elle tentait désespérément de repousser tout en restant discrète.

-Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor. Miss Granger la prochaine fois que vous parlez sans y être invitée dans le seul but d'étaler votre savoir vous aurez une retenue.

Déconfite et rouge de honte elle baissa les yeux trouvant un intérêt tout particulier à ses pieds, oubliant même la main de Malfoy qui continuait ces aller-retour sur sa cuisse.

-Bien à présent que miss-je-sais-tout nous à fait partager son incommensurable intelligence nous allons pouvoir commencer. Les instructions sont marqués au tableau et vous trouverez les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Vous avez deux heures!!

Dans un silence quasi-religieux les élèves obtempérèrent. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour glisser quelques mots encourageant à Hermione tout en proférant des menaces à l'encontre de leur ennemi .La jeune fille les remercia d'un sourire discret, prit ses ingrédients et retourna à sa place ou Malfoy l'attendait un sourire narquois aux lèvres qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Pss Hermione pss....

-Bien maintenant tu tournes trois fois ta potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et tu ajoutes le bézoard Neville.

La préfète était à bout. Une heure à peine qu'elle avait débuté sa potion et pourtant Hermione avait l'impression que le cours avait débuté des heures auparavant. Entre Neville qui l'appelait pour chaque instruction, Rogue qui les surveillaient du coin de l'œil guettant l'instant ou il aurait le privilège de leurs asséner une retenue, ainsi que quelques points en moins aux Gryffondors. Et c'est sans parler d'un Draco en pleine forme qui surveillait le moindre signe d'inattention de la préfète dans l'espoir de fausser la potion. Heureusement elle avait réussit à faire échouer ces cinq tentatives de sabotage mais se trouvait à présent à un stade avancer de colère.

-Pss...Hermione...

****Ne te retourne pas. Ce n'est pas l'aider que de lui mâcher le travail.** _Belle façon de te déculpabiliser_**.** **Fichue conscience ferme là!!****

-Pss...

****Note pour plus tard NE JAMAIS PLUS SE METTRE UNE TABLE AVANT NEVILLE. Maintenant relax inspire-expire voilà c'est bien à présent tu souris et te retournes****

-Bien ajoute la poudre de licorne.

**Non mais quel crétin, remarque chez les bouffondors.**

-Dit moi Grangie ça fait quels effets de se traîner constamment des boulets entre Longdubat, Potter et Weasley? La vie ne doit pas être facile?

-Malfoy, un conseil ferme là.

-Sinon quoi?

-J'ai passé une nuit agitée et mon réveil n'a pas été des plus tendres alors si tu tiens à ta pathétique vie d'idiot et arrogant, ne me provoque pas.

-Une nuit agitée? Toi Hermione-sainte-nitouche-Granger? J'ignorais que tu savais comment t'envoyer en l'...

-Ferme là!! Coupa Hermione.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait Malfoy ne perdit pas son sourire, se fut même l'inverse il s'élargit.

-Ne me dit pas.... il t'as plaqué... au réveil... c'est tordant. Haleta Draco le souffle rendu difficile par son fou rire. Mais ce dernier s'arrêta net lorsqu'il prit conscience de la signification de sa phrase. Étrangement imaginer la préfète en compagnie d'une personne du sexe opposé le faisait se sentir nauséeux et lui donnait une irrépressible envie de frapper ladite personne bien qu'elle fusse inconnue.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec... Commença la préfète n'aimant pas les insinuations de son homolgue.

-Qui?! Ne put s'empêcher de questionner Draco en chuchotant.

-Hein?! Mais ça ne te regardes pas. Répliqua Hermione sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Après tout elle avait passé la nuit seule dans la tour des Gryffondors.

-Dit le moi!!Ordonna le jeune homme toujours a voix basse.

-Hermione, ma potion est bizarre. Paniqua Neville.

Mais les deux préfets occupés à entretenir une dispute à voix basse ne firent pas attention.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Malfoy et je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernes.

-Hermione, c'est réellement étrange,est-ce que ta potion aussi boue? S'inquiéta Neville qui comme la fois précédente ne reçu aucune réponse. Effectivement les préfets ne faisaient nullement attention à ses supplication, tant tous les deux s'évertuaient à garder leur calme, ne remarquant pas à quel point leur conversation était des plus étranges, lorsque l'on prenait en compte tous les paramètres de leur relation que l'on pouvait résumer ainsi : ils étaient ennemis.

-Ça me regarde parce que je suis préfet-en-chef. Argumenta le serpentard.

-Non mais t'es pas bien? Tu t'envoies les trois quart de Poudlard et je suis préfète-en-chef c'est pas pour cette raison que je m'en préoccupe.

-Hermione attent...

Mais cette fois Neville n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les deux préfets-en-chef se retrouvèrent aspergés de la potion faite par Longdubat.

Dégoûtée la jeune fille contempla son uniforme recouvert d'une substance collante jaune pâle qui lui arracha une grimace de répulsion. Sans plus attendre à l'instar de son homologue elle fit disparaître la potion à l'aide d'un sort.

Rogue quand à lui abordait un sourire triomphant: la journée débutait parfaitement. C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il récrimina Neville et lui donna plusieurs heures de retenue.

Lorsque la cloche sonna les élèves se précipitèrent au dehors non content de quitter les sombres et humides cahots, mais surtout la présence si _agréable_ de ce_ cher_ Rogue surtout du point de vue des lions. Le professeur s'était montré plus sarcastique et cassant que d'habitude, déjà qu'il battait des records...

Hermione rangea ses affaires à la hâte, mit son sac sur l'épaule, avança vers Harry et Ron mais à peine avait-elle rejoint l'extrémité de la table qu'elle se retrouva propulsée en arrière sur son homologue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange.

-Arrête les liqueurs. Et pousse toi!!

Elle obtempéra l'esprit embrouillé. Draco quant à lui tenta d'ignorer la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait saisit l'instant d'avant et se dirigea vers la sortie. (mal)Heureusement le même phénomène se produisit, à la différence que cette fois ci se fut Hermione qui tomba sous le poids de Malfoy.

-Aie!! T'aurais put faire attention.

-Comme si la perspective de me retrouver sur toi avait de quoi me combler. Arrête de rêver Granger.

-Pousse toi!!

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on demande _gentiment._

-Gentiment. Ah!! Tu ignores jusqu'à la signification de ce mot. Maintenant lève toi!!

-Tu n'a pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Non...mais...mais...quel gamin.

-Miss Granger relevez vous. Ordonna le professeur Rogue qui venait apparemment de réaliser que tous ses élèves n'avaient pas quitté la classe.

-J'aimerais monsieur, malheureusement Malfoy m'écrase.

-Tous les deux debout.

Les deux adolescents obéirent restant relativement proche.

-Monsieur c'est Malfoy...Commença Harry qui les avaient rejoint en compagnie de Ron.

-Taisez-vous Potter!! Bien, à présent que tout soit clair, c'est la dernière fois que je retrouve deux de mes élèves faisant je ne sais quoi derrière une table.

-Monsieur ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. S'indigna Hermione.

-Miss Granger je crois vous avoir déjà signifié de ne pas parler sans y être invitée.

- ...

-Bien. Déguerpissez!!

Les quatre élèves ne demandèrent pas leur restes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Draco dépassant les trois Gryffondors, mais de nouveau à peine éloigné de son homologue, il se retrouva sur Hermione dont les fesses avait une nouvelle fois servis d'amortisseurs.

-Malfoy lâche la. S'écria Ron.

-Weasmoche ferme-la, est-ce que j'ai l'air de la tenir?

D'un pas menaçant le professeur s'approcha du groupe, alors que les préfets se remettaient en position debout.

-Professeur je crois que nous avons un problème.

-Je sais monsieur Malfoy j'ai assisté au «phénomène». Bien miss Granger, faite quelques pas vers la sortie.

La préfète obéit à contre cœur redoutant ce qui allait advenir. Et ça ne manqua pas, la jeune fille se retrouva dans la même position que la première fois, c'est-à-dire sur le prince des serpents, mais cette fois elle n'attendit pas pour s'en dégager.

-Monsieur Potter allez sur mon bureau me récupérer la fiole de potion au nom de Longdubat.

Le survivant se précipita,fouilla parmi les nombreuses fioles et reviens enfin la potion de Neville entre les mains. Hermione reconnut sans difficulté la potion jaunâtre dont elle s'était faite aspergée.

Rogue ouvrit la fiole humant la forte odeur qu'elle dégageait,sortit sa baguette et marmonna une foule de formules. La potion changea de couleur tel un arc-en-ciel. Au bout de plusieurs secondes elle se stabilisa sur une teinte d'un rouge intense. Constatant le résultat il appela un elfe de maison, lui donna la potion en lui disant de la porter chez le directeur et de préciser à ce dernier que Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger sont concernés.

-Bien vous deux allez en cour. Ordonna le professeur à Harry et Ron. Les deux autres avec moi chez le directeur et tâchez de ne pas vous éloignés de plus d'un mètre vingt. Et inutile de discuter!!

Les deux préfets, conscients que discuter avec Rogue s'avérait inutile, suivirent silencieusement leur professeur dans le bureau directorial.

Dumbledore semblait les attendre un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Hermione eut la désagréable sensation qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

-Bonjour à vous, prenez place je vous pris, en revanche je vous conseille de rapprocher les sièges.

-Bonjour professeur. Répondit poliment Hermione en tirant son siège pour le mettre à côté de celui de Draco qui avait déjà prit place, après avoir salué d'un vague signe de tête le directeur.

-Severus leur avez-vous expliquez la situation?

-Non, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable que cela soit vous.

-Bien, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron. Votre camarade Neville, c'est tromper dans la conception de sa potion. Il a malheureusement confondu la poudre de licorne avec les filaments de licorne, ce qui comme vous vous en doutez n'a pas permis l'obtention de la potion _Repulsio. _Il a en revanche parfaitement réussit la potion _Colletate._ Ajouta le professeur d'un ton enjoué.

-Vous êtes entrain de nous dire que cet idiot de Gryffondor nous a aspergé Granger et moi d'une potion de rapprochement?

-C'est tout à fait ça monsieur Malfoy, bien que monsieur Longdubat ne soit pas un idiot. Pour preuve il a réussit ou toute mes tentatives ont échoués : vous rapprochez dans le but d'améliorer les relations entre vos maisons.

-Mais il y'a un antidote non? On ne va pas rester comme ça coller l'un à l'autre.

-Et bien en faite miss Granger il semblerait que vous n'ayez guère le choix, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les effets devraient s'estomper d'ici deux à cinq jours grand maximum. A moins bien évidemment que l'un de vous ne soit près à assumer le lien qui vous lie.

-Mais...mais il nous est impossible de nous séparer de plus de un mètre vingt. Argumenta Hermione occultant la dernière phrase du directeur.

-Vous partagez déjà les mêmes appartements, cela ne changera rien à vos habitudes. Au bien sûr il faudra faire quelques concessions mais vous y arriverez, je n'en doute pas.

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous y étiez réellement forcés. Argumenta le professeur Rogue.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Miss Granger, ne faite pas l'innocente cette situation vous arrange bien non?La potion est rouge je ne suis pas sans vous apprendre que la potion _Colletate _peut avoir différentes couleurs. Ces dernières représentent les sentiments qui lis les deux personnes touchés ou quand les sentiments sont différents elle prend le plus intense.

-Et alors cette potion est rouge que désigne cette couleur?

-L'amour monsieur Malfoy.

-Eh! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger. Se défendit vivement Draco

_"Ils vont pas non plus tous si mettre!"_

-Évidement, je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, j'ai déjà dit que lorsque les sentiments sont différents, elle prend le plus fort. Il est incontestable que miss Granger est éperdument amoureuse de vous.

-Quoi?!

-Quoi?!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A suivre

Voilà voilà premier chapitre fini. Donc le second est aussi long, écrit et corrigé il ne tient plus qu'à vous que je le poste :D

Pas trop déçu?Étant donner que c'est pour moi une première j'aimerais bien votre avis.A bon entendeur...


	3. Liés

**Disclamer**** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)**

**Gros bisous à ma bêta adorée Fantasia-49 et à Fiind-love qu'a encore eu droit à une avant-première^^**

**Entre guillemets se trouvent toujours les pensées des personnages celles de Drago sont en écriture "normal" celles Hermione en gras. Et la conscience des personnages est représenter en italique.**

**Rar:**

lalaoui: Et bien merci pour ta review elle ma vraiment fait plaisir et tes compliments mon laisser sans voix. Pour la suite la voici en espèrant ne pas t'avoir trop fait languir^^. Bisous

x-Jesse-x: La suite maintenant^^, je suis contente que cette fic' te plaise. Merci pour la review.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Alors ça c'est tordant! Tu es complètement folle amoureuse de moi et tu m'en rejette le blâme tout en inversant les rôles. Jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle...ha...ha...trop marrant...ha

Les deux préfets venaient de franchir les portes du bureau directorial et se retrouvaient donc seuls dans un couloir désert. C'est pourquoi Malfoy ne se cacha pas pour laisser exprimer sa joie, content d'avoir une explication rationnelle.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi!! S'emporta Hermione. Les insinuations de Rogue ne lui avaient pas du tout plu, alors quelles se passent sous le regard du directeur et du premier concerné avait eu raison de sa patience.

-J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part. Chantonna Draco, sentant son homologue au bord de la crise de nerf et rien ne le rendait plus heureux qu'une Hermione en colère.

-Roooo....tu...tu

-Et bien Grangie tu ne trouves plus tes mots? Je te fais tant d'effet?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale crétin arrogant, insupportable et pitoyable, en somme un vrai mangemort.

Malfoy ne plaisantait plus à présent. Au fil des mots de la préfète, son visage avait perdu son sourire et ses yeux étaient passés d'un bleu clair lumineux à un gris glacial. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha au plus près de la jeune fille, qui terrifiée, se retrouva accolée au mur.

-Que sais tu des mangemorts petite fille? Interrogea Draco à voix basse, qui effraya encore plus Hermione. Elle se rendit compte que cette fois elle était allée trop loin. Restait à savoir ce que Malfoy allait faire de son cadavre.

-REPOND-MOI!! Somma le jeune homme.

Faisant appel à tout son courage Gryffondorien, elle réussit à répondre d'une voix assurée:

-Ce sont des montres...Des meurtriers...Ils n'ont aucune conscience, aucun cœur.

La franchise de la préfète décontenança Draco. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de lui? Certes ils n'étaient pas amis loin de là, mais six ans qu'ils se côtoyaient, se méprisaient évidement. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Hermione aurait une telle opinion de lui. Draco l'avait toujours estimé -bien que en aucun cas il ne l'aurait reconnu- pour la tolérance dont elle faisait preuve,apparemment lui n'en bénéficiait pas. Cette prise de conscience lui fit mal.

Dégoûté par cette réalisation, où la jeune fille ne le considérait que comme un tueur sanguinaire, assoiffé de pouvoir, il sentit sa colère se dissiper instantanément, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la préfète. La jeune fille par ailleurs n'en menait pas large non plus. Ses mots avaient été dures et plus tranchants qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione était certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser, surtout avec des mots qu'elle ne pensait pas.

-Je suis...

-Ta gueule Granger!!

Interdite, la préfète resta muette. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'il lui parle de cette façon, mais elle comprenait:elle l'avait blessé. Malfoy était impassible pour beaucoup de personne mais pas pour elle, paradoxalement lorsqu'on sait qu'ils n'ont jamais été amis. Hermione devait admettre que sa cohabitation avec son homologue et la relation que tous deux entretenaient avec Blaise y était pour beaucoup dans la compréhension du décryptage des réactions made in Malfoy.

Avec un dernier regard chargé de haine, le préfet pivota, s'éloignant au plus loin de son homologue. Mais cela fut sans compter sur les effets de la potion qui le ré-expédia pour la troisième fois dans Hermione. En revanche se fut la première fois où tous les deux se faisaient face, la Gryffondor allongée sur le dos et Draco positionné au dessus. Étrangement aucun des préfets ne songea à se séparer.

«Je vais tuer ce crétin de bouffondor, je suis sûr que sa potion est à l'origine de tout ça!!Moi me trouvant bien dans les bras de Granger. Longdubat, considère toi comme un homme mort!!»

«**Malfoy, allez Hermione réagis c'est MALFOY!!!**_Mais tu t'y sens tellement bien_. **Non, je déteste ça!!** _Menteuse._ **Ferme-l...**_C'est bon on connait le refrain.» _

Osant lever les yeux vers le jeune homme, Hermione remarqua qu'ils abordaient à nouveau leur couleur naturel, oscillant entre le bleu et le gris, considéré comme le piège suprême pour 98% de la population féminine de Poudlard et 4% de la population masculine,les autres étant totalement hétéro. Et la préfète commençait à en entrevoir la raison:Un tel regard est tout simplement hypnotisant.

Draco lui, fut surpris de constater que les yeux chocolatés de la jeune fille ne lui lançaient pas des éclairs. Au bien sûr -pour l'avoir observé à de nombreuses reprises- il s'aperçut que ce regard n'était pas celui qu'elle réservait à ses amis, non. Celui-là était....neutre, mais il y perçut néanmoins une certaine appréhension comme si elle attendait une offensive de sa part. Ignorant que si elle continuait de le regarder avec une telle intensité, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui faire du mal.

Les préfets-en-chef n'avaient plus conscience de la réalité qui les entourait, les maisons ennemis, le sang, le rang n'avaient plus d'importance. La guerre n'existait plus...eux seuls comptaient, peu importe qu'ils se trouvaient sur le sol froid et humide, au centre d'un des couloir les plus exploité du château. Une unique certitude en tête....une envie insoutenable, tout deux en ressentaient le besoin comme une évidence....

Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent, qu'importe les conséquences qu'impliqueraient ce manquement à la règle. La préfète sentit son cœur effectuer des battements plus rapide, accélérant toujours plus -leur front entrèrent en contact- Hermione se sentit rougir et le regard perçant de Draco n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de ce qu'il faisait, indifférent à ce qu'il se passerait par la suite -leurs nez se touchèrent jouant jeu du chat et de la souris à celui qui céderait le premier...

Draco détailla la jeune fille et une évidence s'imposa à lui:Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Cette certitude lui fit peur, il ne contrôlait plus rien...pourquoi?Tout était de sa faute, depuis la première année et cette fille devait payer. Brusquement il se releva, rompant ainsi l'instant d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés un court moment.

Hermione ne comprit pas se revirement de situation, décontenancée elle resta à terre ce que ne manqua pas son homologue:

-Tiens Granger tu as enfin compris où se trouve ta place. Aux pieds de tes supérieurs. Lança t'il acerbe.

Anesthésiée par l'incompréhension -chose rare pour miss-je-sais-tout- elle mit plusieurs secondes pour analyser les dires de son homologue, mais lorsque ce fut chose faite Hermione se remit debout. Le regard noir, elle se se plaça face à son homologue:

-Supérieur? Écoute moi bien Malfoy. Je préférais crever mille fois plutôt que de t'obéir, sous le seul prétexte de racisme avancé portant sur la suprématie du sang, entre guillemets pur. Intègre bien cette réalité dans ta tête, c'est la seule que nous aurons en commun.

La riposte de Malfoy fut étouffée par la sonnerie, annonçant la fin de ce qui devait être leur troisième heures de cours. Le brouhaha assourdissant des élèves quittant précipitamment leur classe se rapprocha rapidement des deux préfets-en-chef, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une masse importante d'élèves de première et seconde années.

Ce qui devaient être des Serdaigles à en juger par les blasons qui arboraient un aigle. Ils firent silence quand ils aperçurent les préfets,certains saluèrent timidement la préfète n'osant pas lever les yeux, de peur qu'ils croisent ceux du Serpentard, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Hermione leurs répondit en souriant de façon bienveillante ce que ne manqua pas de percevoir son homologue et de l'irriter.

**_Jaloux?_ Ne commence pas. _C'est une simple remarque._ Qui n'a rien de pertinente. _Si mon seigneur Malfoy le dit._ PFF...qui m'a fichu une conscience pareille? J_'ai mon idée sur la question, mais cela provoquerai surement un long débat sur la façon dont...._STOP oublie ma question.**

-Hey ho Granger, loin de moi l'envie de te déranger dans ton débat sur le livre des sortilèges niveaux 2 avec ce môme, mais on a cours et figure toi que _moi_ je compte obtenir mes aspics.

A voir la tête déconfite de la préfète,Draco sut qu'il avait visé juste, impression renforcée quand il l'entendit prononcer plusieurs fois les mots échecs et aspics et ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux. Hermione était bien la seule personne à se soucier des examens à cette période ci de l'année.

La jeune fille salua les Serdaigles et lança un regard à son homologue tout en restant immobile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-Toi.

-Hein?!

-Malfoy, et moi qui te pensais intelligent. Nous sommes obligés de nous rendent partout ensemble, même en cours.

-Exact, allons-y.

Tout en se dirigeant vers leurs cours de métamorphose Hermione entama la conversation:

-D'ailleurs, il va falloir prévoir un planning. Pour les cours en communs, ça ne posera pas de problème, si ce n'est se supporter, mais pour les autres ils nous faudra trouver un terrain d'entente dans le but d'une bonne collaboration.

-Une collaboration?!

-Oui, c'est plus une collaboration forcée je te l'accorde, mais bon ils nous faut faire avec. Cette question réglée, récapitulons. Les cours de Potion,de Sortilège et de Métamorphose sont en commun, à présent ils nous font donc établir quels cours nous suivrons avec les Gryffondors et lesquels se dérouleront avec les Serpentards.

-Tous les cours se feront avec les Serpentards, ne croient pas que j'irais passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de crétin tels que Longdubat.

-Ah, parce que Goyle et Crabbe sont mieux peut-être?

-Il y a Blaise. Argumenta le blond sachant que la préfète ne trouverait rien à en redire cette fois.

-Exact. C'est d'accord, les cours de Botanique,de défense contres les force du mal,histoire de la magie, soins aux créatures magiques et Astronomie se dérouleront avec les Serpentards.

-Tu oublies la divination?

-J'ai stoppé cette matière totalement déssuette en troisième année.

-Tu devras donc m'y suivre en compagnie de ma maison.

-Bien.

L'acquiescement de la jeune fille ne fit que le rendre plus soupçonneux:

-Tu es d'accord? Réellement d'accord?

-Si je te le dis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

-Moi rien,arrête d'être paranoïaque Malfoy.

-Tu vas me dire que le fait que l'on passe tous les cours avec ma maison ne te déranges pas?

-Trois sont en communs avec les Gryffondors et puis nous ne passerons pas tous les cours avec les Serpentards. Deux se passerons en terrain neutre.

-Explique-toi Granger.

-Et bien nous avons parlez des matières générales, mais nous n'avons pas abordé la question des options.

-Je ne possède pas d'option.

-Je sais. Moi en revanche j'ai Arithmantie,Runes et études des moldus. Nous nous y rendrons ensemble.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse?

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne croyais pas que je t'avais laissé tous les cours dans le seul but de combler sa majesté Malfoy?

Draco stoppa net, regardant fixement sa camarade, ce qui eut pour effet de la rendre mal-à-l'aise. Au bout de quelques secondes il lâcha:

-Tu ferais une bonne Serpentarde. Avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter:

-Si tu n'étais pas une sang-de-bourbe.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu paraisses comme un idiot arrogant? Interrogea la préfète en reprenant la marche.

-Je ne faisait que constater un fait.

-Quel réplique Malfoy! Je te pensais plus combative.

-Cette qualité est le trait des Gryffondors, ne m'offense pas veux-tu. Répliqua Draco avec un semblant de sourire.

-Oh par Merlin !! Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards aurait-il eu un sourire? Plaisanta Hermione.

-Je sais sourire, seulement je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Ta réputation va en prendre un coup, si jamais une telle chose était divulguée.

-Faut-il encore que le témoin d'un tel acte se trouve toujours en vie.

La préfète ne put répliquer, car tous deux venaient d'arriver en cours de Métamorphose. Se fut en remarquant le regard furieux que leur lança le professeur McGonagall que la jeune femme réalisa que tous deux avaient vingt minutes de retard, ce qui expliquait l'absence d'élèves dans les couloirs.

-Je suis désolée, nous nous trouvions dans le bureau du directeur et heu...

-Je suis au courant de la situation Miss Granger, le directeur a fait parvenir un mot à tous les professeurs. A présent prenez place.

Malfoy qui c'était tenu immobile à côté de son homologue, lui emboita le pas. Malheureusement il l'entraina bien malgré elle vers le fond de la classe au centre des verts et argents. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que Blaise n'était pas présent, comme il ne l'avait pas non plus été en potion.

-Hermione que fais-tu avec ces serpents? Blaise à la limite mais Malfoy!! S'injuria Ron qui attira l'attention de McGonagall :

-Monsieur Weasley calmez vos humeurs.

-Mais...Hermione...Serpents. Tenta d'expliquer Ron.

-Je sais, Monsieur Weasley et vous allez devoir vous y habituez.

-Pourquoi?

-Monsieur Weasley je retire cinq points à votre maison et si vous continuez vous aurez une retenue, rasseyez-vous.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione cherchant une réponse.

-Nous sommes obligés de nous asseoir ensemble dans les cours en commun. Expliqua la préfète dissimulant une partie de la vérité. Rassurer le jeune homme se rassit, un instant il avait cru que son amie était passé à l'ennemi.

Le cours commença. Seul le grattement des plumes étaient audibles. Soudain Malfoy lui passa un bout de parchemin ou s'étalait une écriture fine et penchée. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Saisissant le parchemin Hermione le lut:

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Weasmoche? Il le saura bientôt._

Abandonnant ses notes elle écrivit:

**Je préfère voir mes amis seul à seul avant de l'annoncer au reste de Poudlard.**

En lisant le mot Draco eut un sourire désabusé ressemblent étrangement à un rictus. A son tour il écrivit et lui tendit le mot dans la plus grande discrétion. Hermione le prit et ce qu'elle lut lui fit un drôle d'effet:

_Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Du moins pour quelques jours, où j'irai tu iras et vice versa._

Cette réalité lui fit peur, mais surtout quelle serait la réaction de Ron,lui et Harry étaient comme des frères pour elle. Elle ne doutait pas que le survivant comprendrait, sachant qu'elle n'y est pour rien, mais Ronald était plus dans le genre impulsif et irréfléchi, il la jugerait responsable de cette situation et lui ferait une scène, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Le reste du cours se passa à une vitesse affolante pour Hermione qui souhaitait retarder la confrontation avec Ron. Manque de chance la sonnerie retentit et c'est dans le chahut habituel que les élèves quittèrent la salle.

Rassemblant ses affaires avec lenteur elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accélérer lorsque le professeur lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas toute la journée. Draco l'attendait nonchalamment accolé à la table. L'entrainant à sa suite, elle rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Hermione, enfin dépêche-toi j'ai faim. Commença Ron mais il changea de sujet oubliant son estomac lorsqu'il prit conscience que Malfoy se trouvait là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui?

-Ron je vais t'expliquer. Déclara Hermione remerciant intérieurement Draco de rester muet, une querelle n'aurait rien arrangé, au contraire.

-Tu te souviens de l'incident de potion, lorsque moi et Malfoy nous nous sommes retrouvés asperger par la potion de Neville?

-Oui, et?

-Eh bien ce n'était pas la potion_ Repulsio_ mais _Colletate _que Neville a confectionné.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Ron ahuri.

-N'écoutes tu donc jamais tes cours de potions?Il serait temps de penser à suivre plus sérieusement les cours, les Aspics sont à la fin de l'année. Réprimanda Hermione.

-Granger tu t'égares-là. Déclara Draco.

-Heu...oui mais bon les Aspics....Un regard du préfet la ramena au sujet de départ. Donc je disais, la potion _colletate _est comme qui dirait une potion de rapprochement, ce qui signifie que Malfoy et moi sommes en quelques sortes collés.

_-_TOI ET MALFOY ETES QUOI? S'écria Ron qui au plus grands damnes des préfets attira sur eux toute l'attention des quelques élèves qui peuplaient le couloir.

-Weasmoche ferme-là. Rétorqua Malfoy étant donné que son homologue ne pipait mot et tentait de se faire toute petite.

-QUE JE QUOI? TOI....HERMIONE....COLLER....MOI....TAIRE. S'égosilla Ron si bien qu'il mangeait les mots.

-Harry dit qu'elle chose... Dit la préfète ayant retrouvé un semblant de voix.

-Ce n'est pas comme si cette situation était voulu et puis je pense que si vous êtes encore collés c'est que l'on ne peut rien y faire. Argumenta le survivant

-Quoi, tu ne vas rien dire? Demanda Ron un ton plus bas.

-Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Hermione, il est donc inutile de lui crier dessus et même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, Malfoy n'y est pour rien non plus.

-Le crétin balafré ne l'est pas vraiment tout compte fait.

-N'en profite pas la fouine. Contre attaqua Harry.

-Comment m'as tu appelé Potty?

-Hey stop, ce n'est pas le moment de vous quereller. De plus je suis attaché à Malfoy et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver au centre du conflit.

-Hermione a raison, allons manger. Prononça Ron à qui l'estomac avait fait oublier sa querelle.

Pensant que cela était la meilleure solution, Hermione lui emboita le pas et Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. L'avancée se fit dans le calme, les trois Gryffondors se voyaient mal entretenir une discussion comme à leur habitude avec le Serpentards si proche et l'inclure à la conversation s'avérait tout simplement....impossible.

Peu à peu un brouhaha assourdissant se fit entendre, ils approchaient de la grande salle ce faisant, l'anxiété gagnaient les deux préfets en chefs, surtout Draco, lui qui s'échinait à entretenir sa réputation sans tâche, allait franchir les portes derrière lesquelles mangeaient tous les élèves de Poudlard, en compagnie de trois Gryffondors et qui plus est, devrais se coltiner Granger pour une durée indéterminée.

«Cette tarée pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre?»

Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus, ses mains devenaient moites à cause de l'anxiété grandissante. Tous les yeux regarderaient dans leur direction dès qu'ils s'apercevaient qu'elle et Draco restaient ensemble, relativement proches qui plus est.

«Ce prétentieux arrogant ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre? Je sais pas moi, Pansy»

Le quatuors poussa les lourdes portes de chêne et comme ils s'y attendaient, tous les regards convergèrent dans leur direction. Ils avaient bien vingt minutes de retard. Heureusement ils s'y étaient mentalement préparés. Les trois Gryffondors rejoignirent leur table alors que Malfoy partait se joindre à sa maison. Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva....Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient à terre, l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la grande salle. Un silence de mort s'installa. Sans attendre ils se relevèrent et tentant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Drago ordonna:

-Maintenant tu me suis Granger. Hors de question qu'on me voit à la table des Bouffondors.

-Je n'aimerais pas souiller de mon sang la magnifique table des sangs-purs. Rétorqua la jeune femme piquée au vif.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Je ne fais pas....Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, remarquant que tous sans exception, ne loupait rien de cet échange. Ne voulant pas continuer cette dispute à la vue et à la sue de tous, elle le suivit à contre cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là la sang-de-bourbe? Attaqua Nott.

-Répète un peu Théo. Commanda Blaise qui s'était levé et le fixait menaçant.

-Blaise, que tu traînes avec des inférieurs, ok, mais les ramener à notre table... Tenta de se justifier Nott qui ne souhaitait pas subir la violence d'un des leaders de sa maison, surtout le meilleur ami de leur prince.

-Ce n'est pas Blaise mais moi qui est ramené Granger, cela te poses un problème? Agressa Malfoy.

-Non. Répondit Nott, respectant ainsi la première et seule règle des Serpentards: Ne jamais se confronter au prince. Cela n'étant pas vraiment une règle mais plus un avertissement, que tous prenaient très au sérieux, sous peine dans subir sa colère.

-Je ne suis pas une marchandise!! Tu ne m'as pas ramené Malfoy, ok? Explosa Hermione tout en prenant place.

-Ne fais pas la difficile Granger.

-Granger que fais tu là et pourquoi converses tu avec Draco? Pas que ça me déplaise, mais c'est bizarre. Avez-vous reparlé de votre précédente conversation? Questionna Zabini.

-Non. S'exclama Malfoy qui ne souhaitait pas que le sujet de sa conversation avec Hermione revienne sur le devant de la scène.

-Heu...fit Blaise totalement largué.

-On a eu un léger souci en potion et nous nous sommes retrouvés asperger de _Colletate, _ainsi nousvoilà collés pendant au maximum cinq jours et si Merlin fait preuve de bonté: deux. Annonça Hermione avant de demander:

-Pourquoi n'étais tu pas en cours? J'ai pensé que tu étais malade?

-Tu devrais prendre du poulet, il est excellent.

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Je....

-Blaise.

-J'étaisavecunefille. Lâcha le jeune homme aussi vite qu'il le put, car il savait que la réaction de son "amie" ne serait guère gentille.

-Hein?!

-J'étais avec une fille.

-QUOI?! Tu plaisantes là? Tu loupes une matinée de cours pour t'envoyer en l'air es tu complètement stupide? Les Aspics sont à la fin de l'année, l'école est importante.

-Je ne te connaissais pas un tel vocabulaire Granger.

-Hermione ne fait pas cette tête je t'assure que si tu aurais vu cette fille... Argumenta Blaise.

-A ce point? C'était qui? Interrogea le préfet faisant abstraction du fait que c'était la première fois en sa présence, que Blaise utilisait le prénom de son ennemie..

-Une Serdaigle, sixième années, Penny Clise.

-Et alors? S'informa Draco.

-Stop! Je ne souhaite pas entendre la réponse à cette question. Elle attendra donc. Interrompit la préfète.

-Grangie tu n'es vraiment pas marrante.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas désirer vouloir connaître les performances sexuelles de mon am.....Blaise. Ce reprit-elle, sa relation avec le Serpentard étant encore incertaine.

-Oui, mais il est mon ami et MOI je veux savoir.

-Tu es puéril.

-Et là les gosses, la récré est finie. Drake, on finira cette conversation plus tard, quant à toi Hermione de mon coeur, crois tu que tu pourrais rendre un grand service à ton frère chéri en lui prêtant tes cours. Quémanda Blaise pour qui sa relation avec la préfète semblait être parfaitement définie.

-Pourquoi pas les miens. S'indigna le Serpentard.

-Ne m'en veut pas mais sur ce coup j'ai plus confiance en Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas de frère.

-Très drôle, c'est à moi que je faisais référence.

-Qu'aurais-je en échange.

-Toute ma gratitude. Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Cela ne suffit pas. S'amusa la préfète.

-Que veux-tu?

-Et bien que tu ne me laisses pas seule avec lui. Déclara-t-elle un regard appuyé vers Draco. Une matinée et je n'en peux plus.

-Marché conclu. Mais tu sais que même sans rien, jamais je ne te laisserais entre les pattes de Drake.

-Serpentard.

-Merci. Fit Blaise qui prit la réplique d'Hermione comme un compliment.

-Et pourquoi tu ne la laisserais pas entre mes pattes?

-Je tiens à ce qu'elle conserve son innocence.

-BLAISE!!! S'écria Hermione.

Alors que Draco se sentait mieux soudainement.

«Elle a passé la nuit avec personne, elle était toute seule. Toute seule!!»

Toute à son allégresse il n'écouta pas la dispute qu'entretenaient les deux amis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une heure plus tard:

Hermione, Blaise et Malfoy se tenaient debout dans un couloir devant ce qui ressemblait fortement à une salle de classe, attendant manifestement un professeur.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que l'on fait ici?

-On va en étude des moldus Malfoy, rentre toi ça dans le crâne.

-Mais pourquoi, je veux dire que Blaise y aille à la limite, car il ne connait rien aux moldus quoi qu'à mon humble avis, se cour est totalement inutile pour un sang-pur tel que lui. Mais toi tu es une sang-de-....

-Draco... Menaça Zabini.

-Une enfant de moldu. Se reprit le préfet. Tu sais déjà tout d'eux, alors pourquoi assistes tu à ce cours.

-J'ignorais que ma vie t'importait Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis simplement curieux.

-J'ignorais que cela faisait partit de ton caractère.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur mon compte Grangie. Alors dit moi pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas pour connaître les moldus que je me rends à ce cours, je veux simplement voir et comprendre de quelle manière les sorciers les perçoivent.

-Pourquoi?

-Savoir si tous ont un jugement aussi étroit et conditionné que le tiens.

-Je ne suis pas conditionné.

-Bien-sur que non. Ironisa la jeune femme, mais l'arrivée du professeur leur empêcha de débattre plus longtemps.

Comme à son habitude pour les options qu'ils avaient en communs, Blaise et Hermione s'asseyaient ensemble ce qui ne déplût pas à Draco qui prit place à la droite de son ami car supporter seul, un cours sur les moldus se serait avéré extrêmement ennuyant. Le préfet remarqua que lui et son ami étaient les seuls Serpentards, sinon la classe comportait sept Serdaigles, cinq Poufsouffles et trois Gryffondors en comptant Granger. L'effectif était donc réduit.

Le cours avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure, le professeur Monsieur Holje énonçait d'un ton jovial les qualités surprenantes que possédait un objet qu'il avait qualifié de «lave-linge» et Draco s'ennuyait ferme, alors que son homologue prenait fiévreusement des notes.

-Bon alors tu m'expliques. Murmura Blaise si bas que même Hermione ne pouvait l'entendre.

-Expliquer quoi?

-La potion.

-C'est ce crétin de Longdubat, je te jure que si je le croise il passera un très mauvais moment.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais la potion _Colletate _a comme effet de changer de couleur. Quelle étais la votre?

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?

-Je trouve étrange qu'Hermione n'en ai pas fait référence alors ça m'intrigue. De plus cela pourrait fournir une réponse à la discussion que nous avons tenue cette nuit. Tu pourrais en apprendre plus sur tes sentiments.

-Ne recommence pas, un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiments. Face au regard de son ami Drago ajouta: La potion était rouge ok? Et je sais quelle représente l'amour mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si Granger est folle de moi comme toutes les autres.

-Elle était réellement rouge?

-Ouep.

-Ok et qui te dit que cette couleur, c'est Hermione qui l'a produite et pas les sentiments que tu ressens à son égard?

-Non mais t'es malade, on en a déjà parlé, de plus Rogue l'a dit. Argumenta le blond boudeur.

-C'est vrai que Rogue fait preuve d'une impartialité déconcertante avec les Griffy. Rétorqua son ami avant de reporter son attention sur le cour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A suivre**

Le petit Drago fait de nouveau face à une interrogation hum hum suspense :D

Alors que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre un léger rapprochement entres nos deux préfets qui à tout de même donner lieu à une conversation civilisé c'est un bon début,non?

Bon je vous laisse là avec mes bavardages inutiles et vous dit à bientôt.


	4. Confrontations blessantes

**Disclamer**** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)**

**Un énorme (encore) merci à ma petit Lilly qui est accessoirement ma bêta adorée Fantasia-49.**

**Et je dédicace ce chapitre à mon très chère lecturophe (selon son dico)^^ Aymen. A vouii pis je fais un coup de pub' aussi, ben quoi je fais ce que je veux, na!^^ C'est pour ma Lilly (Fantasia-49) adorée qui à commencer une fic' HP génial "Une nouvel ère commence" DM/HG, alors serieux c'est super on y retrouve un Draco plus mature sans pour autant être un sétérotype du mec parfait avec une hermione fidèle à elle-même mais plus ouverte (il n'y a aucun mauvai jeux de mots et non j'ai pas l'esprit déplacé)^^ De plus il n'y aucune ambiguité entre eux sans pour autant être sans saveur, donc bref je vous la conseille. Allez lire, appréciez et reviewez^^**

**Entre guillemets se trouvent toujours les pensées des personnages celles de Drago sont en écriture "normal" celles Hermione en gras. Et la conscience des personnages est représenter en italique.**

**Rar:**

**Juste quelqu'un:** J'adore ton pseudo^^ Merci pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Pour ce qui est des mots qui manquent dans le premier chapitre je plaide non coupable!^^Et pour le coup du bisou j'avoue, mon sadisme à encore frappé :D Bisous.

**CMGC ou Marie:** Pour la fin j'admets que c'est assez...euh...pas très final dirons nous, mais j'ai une excellente raison^^ J'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de couper là parce que sinon mon chapitre aurait fait treize pages de plus soit le double...ok j'admets y'a mieux comme excuse^^ Pour ta question sur l'entente entre les deux protagonistes et ben je te dis seulement lit et tu saura (quelle logique implacable dont je fais preuve...c'est affligeant)^^ Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**P.Y :** Je suis contente que cette fic' te plaise, merci pour ta review. la suite tout de suite! (humour passable de l'auteuze, je le reconnait)^^ Bisous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco souffla d'exaspération. A croire qu'ils s'étaient passés le mot. D'abord Granger, mais «rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on sait qu'elle est une miss-je-sais-tout absolument agaçante», et voilà que son meilleur ami Blaise s'y mettait aussi.

-Je n'aime pas Granger.

-Évidemment.

-Mais crois moi!! Vous avez fondé une ligue au quoi? Granger et toi, même combat?!

Le préfet était hors de lui, si bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé et avait hurlé cette derrière phrase, s'attirant par la même occasion l'attention de toute la classe.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je connais tout l'intérêt que vous portez à ma matière n'en doutez pas, mais, en revanche, vos camarades sont là pour apprendre _eux. _Je vous prierais donc de respecter cela ou alors de quitter ma salle.

-Bien. S'exclama le concerné piqué à vif. Dans de grands gestes brusque il rassembla ses affaires et s'adressant à son homologue, ordonna:

-On se casse sang-de-bourbe,bouge!!

A l'instant précis où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Draco su qu'il avait dit une connerie et vue les œillades d'avertissements que lui lançait Blaise, il avait vu juste, mais n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit pour éviter ce qui l'attendait. Hermione s'était levée, ses yeux n'exprimant que haine, et le poing atteignit sa mâchoire, qui sous l'impact émit un craquement sonore. Mais il ne fit rien, il resta debout bien droit la tête tourné sur la droite, dû au choc qu'avait causé le poing de son homologue, et qui avait adopté la même attitude....amorphe. Le silence pesant fut interrompue par le professeur plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée, n'étant pas habitué à un tel spectacle au sein de sa classe:

-Miss Granger... Oh nom de Merlin qu'avez vous fait? Par Merlin une élève pourtant exemplaire, oh Merlin que faire?....Monsieur Malfoy, il vous faut allez à l'infirmerie, vite, vite, vite... Oh par Merlin...

-Sans Granger je ne peux rien faire professeur. Répondit Draco pragmatique.

-Évidemment oui, où avais-je la tête? Oh par Merlin... Miss Granger accompagnez votre homologue...oh par Merlin.

Hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment Hermione rassembla ses livres et quitta la salle emboitant le pas à Draco.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. La jeune fille était folle de rage lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé. Jamais, même en troisième année, Hermione n'avait ressenti un tel appel à la violence. Alors sans qu'elle ne maitrise rien, elle l'avait frappé et encore ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que Granger désirait lui faire, c'est à dire l'immobiliser pour qu'il ait toute sa conscience au moment où elle le dépècerait, juste avant de le démembrer.

Seulement à présent et face à la réaction de Draco ou plus exactement non réaction, Hermione se haïssait pour avoir eut de telles pensées et surtout pour l'avoir frappé. Mais d'un autre côté elle lui en voulait de rester aussi stoïque.

«_Bien sûr tu l'as dit toi même le contraire de l'amour c'est l'indifférence pas la haine et vu qu'il t'ignores tu en déduis que.... _**ça n'a rien à voir!**»

-Je suis désolée, je t'assures je ne voul....mais tu....tu m'as mal parlé et ça m'a comme qui dirait...mise hors de moi. Je suis consciente que ça ne m'excuse pas, mais je suis désolée. S'excusa piteusement la préfète. Mais rien n'a faire, il resta imperturbable, marchant tel un automate, le port hautain...indifférent...Malfoy.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, Pom-Pom se précipita vers Draco en hurlant que l'idiot qui lui avait déboité la mâchoire devrait être renvoyé de l'école pour faute grave. Entre deux menaces adressées à l'encontre de l'agresseur, l'infirmière remercia Hermione pour la solidarité et le travail exemplaire qu'elle faisait avec les élèves. Jamais la jeune fille ne s'était sentit autant mal-à-l'aise, c'est pourquoi elle tenta de s'expliquer:

-En faite Madame Pomfresh ce n'est pas....je suis...heu...comment...heu.

Autant dire que cette explication des plus décousues était...pitoyable.

-Vous avez tort, sont travail n'est pas exemplaire, il est excellent. Rétorqua Draco dont la mâchoire se trouvait à nouveau bien en place grâce au soin prodigué par l'infirmière.

Hermione le regarda surprise, mais il n'eut aucun coup d'œil pour sa personne.

-Bien, vous pouvez retourner en classe, mais je vous pris d'éviter les ennuis cette fois.

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Répondit le Serpentard énigmatique. Sans une parole de plus, il quitta les lieux son homologue sur les talons.

Draco marchait vite et Hermione le suivait difficilement manquant de trébucher à chaque pas, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas ou ne voulait pas y porter attention. La préfète ne reconnaissait pas le couloir dans lequel ils avançaient tous les deux, pour la bonne raison que personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds si ce n'est, apparemment, Draco Malfoy.

D'ailleurs ce dernier se retourna prestement, Hermione ne s'y attendant pas se retrouva contre son torse mais avant qu'elle n'amorce le moindre mouvement pour se dégager, Draco la saisit brutalement par les épaules pour la coller avec violence au mur de pierre froide. La tête de la jeune fille heurta durement la pierre, mais Draco n'en fit aucun cas. Il bloqua toute tentative de fuite en apposant son avant-bras contre la gorge de son homologue.

-Je vais être clair Granger et un conseil médite bien ces paroles: Ne repose jamais plus les mains sur moi, sinon je jure que je te crèverais, est-ce clair? Répond moi!. Menaça le jeune blond d'une voix si basse qu'elle étais lourde de sous-entendus.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête de bas en haut, la Gryffondor étais terrifiée. Les yeux du Serpentard la sondait comme si il cherchait à déchiffrer chacune de ses pensées. Soudainement il la relâcha. Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle il lui tourna le dos. Complètement sous le choc, la préfète se laissa glisser le long du mur s'écroulant littéralement au sol, immobile, les yeux posés sur un point invisible droit devant elle.

Le silence revint plus oppressant encore que précédemment, pourtant aucun d'eux ne songea à y mettre un terme. L'atmosphère était explosive, mélange de haine, d'incompréhension, de mépris et de confusion. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si une personne extérieur venait à se promener en ces lieux obscurs -toute courageuse qu'elle serait- elle décamperait aussi vite que le lui permettrait ses jambes en entrant dans l'aura antipathique que les préfets dégageaient.

Hermione était perdue....le néant voilà ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, uniquement du vide et....rien d'autre. Plongée dans une léthargie profonde la préfète ne percevait plus les couleurs qui l'entourait et se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale d'aligner deux mots. La réaction de Draco avait été tellement brutale que la jeune femme se retrouva étonnée et....blessée. Oui c'était le mot, c'est ainsi qu'elle le sentait. Hermione avait mal, mais pas d'une douleur physique. Non c'était bien plus douloureux... C'était émotionnelle.

Au loin une sonnerie retentit suivit de peu pas un brouhaha qui ne leur était pas inconnue. Draco s'agita pour finir par se retourner et sortir de son mutisme:

-Debout Granger, on a soins aux créatures magiques pendant deux heures.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un cils, si bien que Draco se demanda si elle l'avait entendu.

-Oh Granger, percute!

Aucune réaction.

-GRANGER!!!

Rien.

Ignorant la conduite à adopter dans de telles circonstances -pour n'avoir jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation- le jeune homme opta pour l'attitude qu'il maitrisait mieux que quiconque, à savoir l'impassibilité brutale. Sans ménagement, mais néanmoins avec un peu de douceur, il secoua la préfète par les épaules. Celle-ci consentit enfin à réagir, mais pas de la manière dont il s'y attendait. En effet, Draco s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'insulte ou au mieux lui jette un regard de killer mais rien...nada. Hermione se contenta d'enlever ses mains de ses épaules et de se relever en époustant ses vêtements.

A peine eut elle effectué quelques pas que Draco eut un haut-le-cœur. Certes, il n'y avait pas été de mains mortes, il le savait, mais là ça dépassait son entendement. Le préfet ne pensait pas y avoir été si fort. Sur toute la longueur du mur se trouvait une longue et fine trainée vermeille qui n'était rien en comparaison de l'entendue de sang qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Inquiet il vrilla son regard sur Hermione qui lui tournait le dos, le sang continuait de s'écouler de son cuir chevelu de façon lente et peu abondante, maintenant, s'égouttant le long de son uniforme. Indifférente la préfète ne bougeait plus.

N'obéissant qu'à l'instinct qui le poussait -comme toute les fois où elle se trouvait en danger- à la protéger, Draco s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui saisit le bras par le coude, l'entrainant calmement et fermement à sa suite. Hermione elle resta stoïque.

-Granger, Granger je t'en pris réponds, crie fait quelques choses, n'importe quoi mais réagit. Tu sais quoi, oublie ce que je t'ai dit, frappe-moi, défoule-toi! Clama le jeune homme tout en la trainant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Inquiétude...Oui c'était le sentiment qui l'habitait en cet instant. Draco Malfoy se trouvait inquiet pour Hermione Granger. Hermione qu'il avait frappé, plus exactement maltraité, mais le résultat était le même. Il l'avait blessée et pour cela il se haïssait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais le fait était là D,raco se détestait. Certes tout à l'heure il avait agit de la même manière sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, il avait refusé de lui parler, mais Malfoy doutait fortement que ce fut pour les mêmes raisons. En effet le jeune homme avait conservé le silence pour de bonnes raisons, d'un, la douleur était trop intense et de deux, parce que si il ouvrait la bouche il lui lancerait sans aucune hésitation un sort lui faisant regretter d'être née. Mais le fait était là, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Granger.

L'injurier, la mettre en rage, la malmener quelque peu, d'accord, mais la blesser, hors de question. Et c'est pourtant ce qu'il avait fait, involontairement assurément, mais le résultat était le même. Et Hermione qui ne parlait toujours pas, comme...absente. Sans se préoccuper des regards interloqués, voir choqués des quelques élèves que Draco croisait dans les couloirs, il continua son avancé, en la trainant fermement à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers eux en s'écriant que deux visites en une seul journée était quelques peu excessive, mais Draco plus angoissé qu'il ne le laissait paraître, coupa court au monologue de l'infirmière:

-Ce n'est pas moi, mais Granger le patient.

-Bien, Miss Granger prenez place sur ce lit je reviens. Commanda Pomfresh avant de disparaître derrière la porte de son bureau.

Draco entreprit de faire asseoir Hermione, lorsqu'il prit conscience de son inactivité. Indifférente la jeune fille se laissa manipuler sans émettre la moindre objection.

-Monsieur Malfoy que faites vous à Miss Granger? Quémanda l'infirmière qui venait de revenir.

-Je l'aide, ça se voit pas! Elle est complètement anesthésiée.

Pomfresh hocha la tête d'un air pas vraiment convaincu avant de se tourner en direction de sa patiente.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda t'elle à Draco tout en soignant la préfète à l'aide d'un sort.

-Elle...heu...je l'ai poussé. Avoua t-il dans un souffle sans trop connaître la raison qui l'avait poussé à dire la vérité.

-Vous...mais êtes-vous inconscient?! S'exclama l'infirmière en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Je ne voulais pas la blesser!

-Et voilà le résultat. Puisque vous êtes responsable de son état je vous laisse vous débrouillez seul. Clama Pomfresh en quittant les lieux maugréant que ces actes de violences ne pouvait plus durer.

**Non mais elle est totalement givrée celle-là et moi je fais quoi? _Heu..._ Super la conscience, jamais là quand on a besoin de ces lumières. _T'es à Serpentard et personne n'ignore que cette maison n'est pas réputée pour sa solidarit. Aider les autres n'entre pas dans mes fonctions._ Quelle utilité...**

Le jeune homme ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la sortir de sa léthargie. Alors complètement démun,i il opta pour la solution qui lui semblait la plus simple, et qui avait fait ces preuves plutôt. Draco apposa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille s'y agrippant fermement et la secoua vigoureusement, espérant obtenir un résultat. L'état d'inquiétude dans lequel il se trouvait, il pensait que même une claque serait une solution. Mais la réaction de son homologue fut tout autre:

-Je suis désolée.

Hermione l'avait murmuré, ne se sentant pas la force de le dire plus haut et, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelques chose, elle fondit en larmes. Des vagues de sanglots l'a traversèrent la secouant tout entière, ses joues rougirent face à l'apoplexie qui menaçait, tellement sa respiration était saccadée, et comble de l'horreur toute tentative d'arrêt était impossible : elle ne se contrôlait plus. Draco quant à lui, ignorait comment réagir. En aucun cas il n'avait voulu la blesser, encore plus que précédemment. Il ignorait les raisons qui le poussait à agir ainsi, mais lui faire de la peine n'entrait pas dans ses prérogatives.

-Granger pleure pas, c'est bon. En plus je sais même pas pourquoi t'es désolée, surtout que c'est moi....qui t'es frappé.

Le fait de le reconnaître lui avait coûté, et cela rendait son crime bien plus réel, ce qui en soit lui était quelque peu douloureux sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Mais...mais. Tenta Hermione. Mais très vite le reste de sa phrase fut noyé sous ses pleurs.

Un instant Draco fut tenté de la prendre dans ses bras mais il se ravisa tout aussi rapidement et préféra attendre patiemment que tout cela prenne fin. Il fut récompensé quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard quand enfin Hermione redevint calme.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé, je ne voulais pas. Enfaite si, mais tu m'as mise hors de mo,i mais j'ai conscience que cela n'est pas une raison.

Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait mais alors pas du tout. Face à sa déclaration il ne put s'empêcher de songer que cette fille étais bel et bien une Gryffondor : s'excuser après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Manquerait plus qu'elle ne trouve une excuse quant à la brutalité qu'il avait manifesté plus tôt...

-Et je comprends pour tout à l'heure....dans le couloir, je le méritais. Certes tu aurais put utiliser une méthode plus douce, mais je comprends. J'ai quelque peu provoqué ta réaction. De plus j'ai porté le premier coup alors...

Cette fille n'étais pas normal, elle lui pardonnait, comprenait et par dessus tout se culpabilisait...elle étais vraiment....unique. Et comme plus tôt dans la journée, cette réalité lui fit peur, le rendant mal-à-l'aise.

-C'est bon Granger, oublie.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

-Allons en cours. On va encore m'accuser d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur la miss-je-sais-tout que tu représentes. Sans oublier les bouffons d'or à l'esprit tordu qui doivent s'imaginer que je suis certainement entrain de cacher ton cadavre.

Elle sourit ne préférant pas relever la taquinerie qui visait sa maison. Tout deux se mirent en route pour rejoindre le cours de défense contre les force du mal. Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, Hermione crut percevoir un très léger «je suis désolé» qui l'a fit sourire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'ai honte, oui mon chapitre est petit surtout comparer aux autres mais j'ai une excuse et bonne: les examens, normalement ce chapitre devrais faire le double mais je l'ai couper car bien que le quatrième soit fini et qu'il fait la mm taille que les autres, j'avance plus trop sur le cinquième...ben non je dois révisée alors bon c'était soit je vous faisait attendre deux semaines soit je postait un chapitre plus court...deux plutôt car sont autre «moitié» fait la même taille quoique plus grand^^

Aller pour la peine je vous laisse me houspillez^^


	5. Journée chez les serpents en présence d'

**Disclamer: Tout est à J.K.R.**

Merci à obaba (**fantasia-49**) pour sa correction et ses commentaires toujours merveilleux.

** "Journée chez les serpents en présence d'un aigle" J'adore mon titre de chapitre^^**

**Mon racontage de vie: Je** **suis en avance!** **Ce chapitre fait quand même 10 pages open office pour dire que c'est que la seconde partie du chapitre trois, je suis plutôt fière :D Mais bon on va éviter de compliquer et dire que c'est le quatrième sinon on en est pas sortit ^^ Ah oui j'ai terminer le chapitre 5 euh...pardon 6 du coup, je me perds. En revanche j'ai à peine commencer le 7 qui sera le dernier et comble de l'horreur j'ignore la fin :D Pas de panique je trouverais...ou pas ^^ **

**Rar:**

**P.Y:** Tu adore?! Mhm interressant :D Non serieux je suis super contente que cette fic' te plaise et que tu te porte volontaire pour peut-être refaire un tour comme tu dis^^

Oui Draco est bien fidèle à lui même, j'aime bien!^^ Merci pour ta review. Bisous

**o0o0o0 Bonne Lecture 0o0o0o**

-Mr Malfoy, Hermione vous voilà enfin. Super, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Clama Hagrid alors que les deux élèves s'approchaient du reste de la classe, assemblé devant la cabane du professeur.

-Bien, par équipe de deux vous allez venir chercher une de ces caisses qui sont là. Poursuivis le professeur en désignant un amas de caisses aux tailles diverses disposé non loin du potager.

-Puis, vous me ferez un compte rendu complet de la créature qu'elle contient : nom, description, croquis et énumération de leurs propriétés magiques. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que vous tomberez tous sur un animal différent et qu'il est donc inutile de copier sur la feuille de votre camarade. Ajouta Hagrid en lançant à Crabbe un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Commencez!

Aucun n'élève n'esquissa le moindre geste pour se rendre vers les caisses. Non tous étaient quelque peu occupés à lancer des œillades plus ou moins meurtrière à la préfète qui tentait vainement de se faire toute petite. Elle était certes, une vaillante Gryffondor mais pas suicidaire pour autant. Et dire qu'elle allait passer tous ses cours avec eux. Soudain consciente de ce fait, elle fut prise de nausée et d'une irrépressible envie de pleurer, qui disparue sitôt qu'elle eut croisé le regard bienveillant de Blaise.

****Merlin soit loué, je ne suis pas seule.****

-Les enfants, les caisses vous attendent. Tenta Hagrid en voyant que les élèves n'avaient pas bougés.

-Pour se faire bouffer alors qu'on aura à peine ouvert le couvercle? Il en est hors de question. S'exclama un élève qui d'après ce que savait Hermione devait s'appeler Kyle.

-Mais enfin, il n'y à rien de dangereux.

-Et on va croire un hybride tel que vous sur parole? Continua l'élève sous les encouragements de ses camarades.

Hagrid interloqué allait répondre, mais il fut interrompit par Hermione dont la colère contenue menaçait d'exploser:

-Alors on a peur? T'es vraiment pitoyable, t'en as conscience au moins? Dans le cas contraire c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Se pourrait-il que tous les Serpentards soient affublés d'un QI n'égalant pas celui de Crabbe et Goyle réunis? Ou alors t'es le seul à posséder une telle tare? Remarque je te plains parce qu'être un couard doublé d'un ignare raciste ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

-Granger t'es cinglée ou quoi? T'es pas sur ton terrain là et encore moins entourée par toute ta cour ne désirant qu'une chose: te défendre. Alors ferme-là tu veux. Murmura Draco, impressionné par la répartie de la Gryffondor, bien qu'il vint à douter que son courage ne soit pas plutôt de l'inconscience.

-On a un problème la sang-de-bourbe? Demanda Kyle agressive en se levant et s'approchant de la jeune fille. Mais sa tentative pour atteindre Hermione fut contre-carré par Blaise qui fit barrière de son corps en se plaçant devant la préfète.

-Zabini pousse-toi, cette impur a insulté la totalité de notre maison, elle mérite une correction.

-Certes, nous insulter tous n'était guère judicieux et je ne doute pas qu'elle le reconnaitra d'elle-même, du moins j'espère qu'elle ne me considère pas moins intelligent que les deux idiots -coup d'œil amusé à Granger- Mais pour ce qui est de l'insulte qui t'étais adressé, vois-tu, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai eut tort.

-Comment???....tu trahis toute ta maison en te rangeant de son côté Zabini, tout ça pour une sang-de-bourbe?

-Je t'interdis! Menaça Blaise, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sous le menton de Kyle.

-Blaise, c'est bon laisse. Déclara Hermione en tirant le bras de son ami pour qu'il laisse l'autre Serpentard. A contre cœur le jeune homme abaissa sa baguette et se détourna de son adversaire.

-C'est...bas. Tout ça pour une Gryffondor et sang-de-bourbe de surcroit. Continua Kyle en ignorant comme la totalité des élèves les paroles apaisantes de Hagrid.

-Je n'ai trahi personne. Je ne suis pas responsable du fait que Hermione ait visé juste Gallagan.

Les autres Serpentards attendaient silencieux. Tous se demandaient comment cela allait se terminer. Seule une chose était certaine, Gallagan allait surement séjourner quelques jours à l'infirmerie pour impertinence manifeste envers le leader numéro 2 et accessoirement meilleur ami du leader numéro 1. Blaise n'était pas le genre bagarreur, tous le savait, mais il pouvait s'avérer redoutable. De plus tous savait que le prince ne supportait pas que l'on puisse mal se comporter avec son ami et qu'agir de cette façon s'était s'exposer à de graves et surtout douloureuses représailles.

Kyle allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais fut coupé par le regard glaciale de Draco, las de voir ce crétin défier l'autorité que Blaise et lui incarnaient:

-Granger a raison. T'es un froussard et un crétin, point. Toute tentative de discussion est inutile et pourrait t'apporter de graves problèmes, alors ferme-là.

Sans attendre une réponse -car il n'ignorait pas que Kyle ne se confronterait jamais à lui- Draco avança vers les caisses en intimant Hermione dans faire de même.

Sans la concerter, il en saisit une avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Ce seul geste eut l'effet de réveiller tous les Serpentards, qui comme si ils n'avaient attendus que cette action, entreprirent de commencer le travail qui leur avait été demandé.

-T'es cinglée Grangie.

-Ce cancrelat n'avait pas à insulter Hagrid.

-Ça c'est de l'insulte. Nargua le Serpentard.

-La vulgarité n'est pas trait de mon caractère Malfoy. Après sept ans de mépris tu devrais le savoir non?

-Oui, mais ça m'étonnera toujours. T'es un mystère Granger.

Cette réplique eut le don de clouer le bec d'Hermione, qui ne trouva pour seule échappatoire l'ouverture de la caisse. A peine eut elle entrouvert le couvercle qu'une créature à la fourrure noire et au long museau lui sauta au cou, s'agrippant fermement au collier que la jeune fille portait.

-C'est un niffleur. Annonça Blaise en les rejoignant en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde, sa caisse sous le bras.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué. Fit Hermione sarcastique.

-Mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes la lionne. Se moqua Blaise alors que la Gryffondor remettait le niffleur dans sa caisse.

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue tout en saisissant un parchemin et une plume pour répondre aux questions posés par Hagrid .

-Très mature Hermione.

-Je sais. Répondit elle amusée.

Draco en revanche, était très loin de l'amusement. S'en était même l'antonyme. Il bouillonnait, n'aimant pas la complicité qui unissait Granger et son ami. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il se mit à envier Blaise. Peut-être même que ce sentiment était plus fort, comme de.....la jalousie. Mais aussitôt que cette pensée le traversa, le préfet la trouva absurde et totalement improbable. Draco ne put d'ailleurs s'attarder plus longtemps sur le fait que Blaise se permettait d'ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux de la préfète, qu'il sentit la coéquipière de son ami venir se coller à lui de façon plus qu'explicite.

-Salut Draco! C'est vraiment moche ce qui s'est passé en potions, non? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix nasillarde pour le moins stressante.

Exaspéré, le préfet leva les yeux au ciel avant de les rapporter sur la jeune fille qui s'accrochait à son bras de façon désespérée pour attirer toute son attention. Ce que les idiotes dans son genre pouvait l'emmerder et surtout l'ennuyer, même si il leurs reconnaissaient certaines qualités, telles que la souplesse tout à fait plaisante, mais qui à long terme -c'est à dire au delà d'une nuit- ne l'intéresait plus, car elles étaient bien trop stupides et insipides pour lui.

**_Tout le contraire de Granger en somme._ Je ne vois pas le rapport. _T'en es certain? _...._ Le silence est une forme d'aveu, t'en as conscience? _Ma conscience qui me demande si j'en ai conscience. Peut il exister plus ironique comme situation? _…._ Je me disais aussi.

-Et dit Dracccooo tu m'écoute? Demanda la jeune fille en passant lascivement son doigt sur le torse du préfet dans un geste qui se voulait sensuel.

-Tu disais Héléna? Demanda Draco plus par dépit que par réel intérêt.

-Que ça doit vraiment pas être facile d'être collé avec cette ignoble sang-de-bourbe, alors lorsque tu seras libre et seul je pourrais faire en sorte de te réconforter.

Le préfet la regarda impassible. Etrangement cette proposition ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. En plus, cette idiote lui rappelait que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Granger n'étais pas illimitée est ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

**_Hum et pourquoi?_ Parce que de cette façon je peux mieux la martyriser, va pas t'imaginer des trucs. _Et toi, arrête de te voiler la face tu seras gentil._ Un Malfoy n'est pas gentil. _Désespérant...**_

Draco allait répondre à la proposition de la jeune fille, quand un éclat de rire sur sa gauche l'en empêcha:

_-_ Hahaha Blaise, enlève-le moi, il me lèche le visage. S'amusa Hermione en s'extasiant devant le Crup ressemblant fortement à un fox terrier et qui avait jailli de la caisse de son ami.

-Ha non je trouve qu'il te vas bien. Rigola le Serpentard.

-Il est trop mignon tu ne trouves pas? Questionna la jeune fille, alors qu'elle caressait doucement le Crup qui la regardait joyeusement.

-Ben t'as plus qu'à l'adopter. Je suis sûr que le prof serait ravi de te le refiler.

-Je doute que Pattenrond soit du même avis. Et c'est bien dommage. Se désola Hermione.

-De toute façon je doute que cet animal t'apprécie. Lâcha Héléna glaciale.

-Ca a pourtant l'air d'être le cas. Répliqua la préfète.

-C'est juste le temps qu'il lui faut pour comprendre ce que tu es.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-T'es soit disant la meilleur élève de Poudlard, donc tu dois connaître les propriétés de cette bestiole non?

-Évidemment, les Crups sont fidèles aux sorciers et leurs vouent un véritable attachement, alors qu'à l'opposé ils exècrent les moldus.

-Et alors? Questionna Héléna ravie de constater que Draco regardait la scène avec application.

-Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. Avoua la préfète perplexe.

-Wow miss-je-sais-tout se trouvant démunie de toute réponse? C'est à marquer dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

-L'histoire de Poudlard ne relate pas ce genre d'évènement Blaise, ce livre porte avant tout sur...

-Granger t'es gentille mais on se contre-fou de ce satané bouquin. Coupa Draco.

-C'est pourtant très import....

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu caches Héléna. Demanda le préfet ne souhaitant pas écouter Hermione énumérer toutes les qualités dont regorgeait l'histoire de Poudlard.

-C'est évident non? C'est une sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est pas une vraie sorcière et lorsque le Crup va s'en apercevoir il la rejettera. Expliqua la jeune fille ravie.

Hermione quand à elle la regardait abasourdie. Elle n'avait jamais entendue pareil connerie jusqu'à présent et pourtant sept ans qu'elle côtoyait -de manière très limitée certes- Crabbe et Goyle, mais là c'était vraiment le summum de l'absurdité.

-Dit moi Blaise, c'est moi ou t'es le seul de ta maison à ne pas faire preuve de racisme congénital avancé?

-Pour ton information, je suis une sorcière. Mes origines ne changent en rien ce fait: JE – SUIS – UNE – SOR – CI – ERE! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne quoique je ne doute pas qu'il y ai la dedans la place nécessaire. Ajouta Hermione en regardant la Serpentard.

Les paroles de son homologue se répercutèrent dans l'esprit de Draco, ainsi que celle de sa camarade de maison. Hermione n'avait pas tort, là était bien les propriétés des Crups. Ces derniers ne supportaient pas les moldus et comme l'avait fait remarquer Héléna, Granger était une enfant de moldus, de ce fait son sang était impur. Alors pourquoi le Crup semblait tant l'apprécier? Était-elle vraiment sorcière comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, de la même que Blaise et lui? A en juger par la réaction de la créature, c'était le cas et à son plus grand étonnement cette pensée ne lui déplut pas.

-Hé ho Dray, ça a sonné. Annonça Blaise en secouant son ami, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de ses songes.

-Hein, quoi?

-Le cours est fini Malfoy et le devoir aussi. Répondit Hermione en brandissant un parchemin sous son nez.

-Mais j'y ai même pas touché.

-Bien sûr que non, tu étais trop occupé avec elle. S'exclama la jeune fille en désignant Héléna d'un coup de tête.

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important. T'es bien miss-je-sais-tout, non? Fit Draco d'un ton méprisant tout en se levant pour rapporter la caisse et le parchemin au professeur.

-Pourquoi juges tu important de me considérer sans cesse de cette façon Malfoy? Tu souffrirais pas de schizophrénie par hasard? Non, parce que un coup t'es à la limite de la courtoisie et juste après tu te comportes comme un crétin.

-Ne m'insulte pas Granger.

-Là n'est pas mon but , je cherche juste à comprendre.

-En bonne je sais-tout-que-tu-es.

-Eh stop, drapeau blanc, on se calme. Déclara Blaise pour couper court à toute tentative de réplique de la Gryffondor.

Une fois le parchemin et la caisse remis au professeur, Hermione eut le loisir de voir arriver dans leurs direction Pansy,Crabbe,Goyle et un autre élève, dont elle ignorait le prénom. Pas franchement ravie de se trouver là et surtout avec une telle compagnie, la préfète se rapprocha quelque peu de Blaise, geste que ne loupa pas son homologue et qui l'énerva sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Mais il s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire.

-Heu....on a pas cours là? Demande Hermione dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper au rassemblement Serpentard.

-Une heure de libre. Répondit Blaise avant d'ajouter. Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là. Avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je vais bien. N'oublie pas quelle est ma maison. Rétorqua la préfète piquée au vif.

Pour toute réponse le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit encore plus face à la mauvaise foi évidente de la jeune fille.

-Drackichou pourquoi étais-tu en retard? Je me suis inquiétée, surtout à cause de la situation. Déclara Pansy en jetant un regard en biais à Hermione, signifiant clairement qu'elle étais la-dite situation.

Mais la préfète était trop déconcertée pour relever ce manque de respect. Pansy Parkinson s'inquiétait pour Draco Malfoy? C'était simplement... wow. Et cette façon de parler à Malfoy entre reproche et soulagement lui faisait étrangement penser à elle même lorsqu'elle réprimandait Harry et Ron, si l'on omettait le surnom débile bien entendu.

-Blaise ne vous à pas expliquez?

-Non, j'ignorais même qu'il le savait. Blaise t'aurais pas oublié de m'informer?

-Ce n'étais pas un oublie.

Personne ne s'étonna de cette remarque pas même Hermione. Blaise lui avait un jour confié qu'il trouvait Pansy hypocrite et superficielle et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment faisait Draco pour la supporter.

-Comment oses tu? S'énerva la jeune fille.

-Pansy, de un n'agresse pas Blaise, de deux ne m'affabule pas de surnom débile. En faite de surnom tout court et de trois ça ne te regardes absolument pas.

-Mais Drackic...heu Draco..Commença Parkinson, mais un regard glacial de Malfoy la fit taire.

-Alors, Thèodore que penses tu de la performance de Bullet cette saison? Un super attrapeur y a pas à dire. Décréta Blaise pour relancer la conversation en s'adressant au jeune homme dont Hermione ignorait auparavant le prénom.

Le-dit Thèodore entama alors une discussion des plus passionnantes avec le reste des garçon de l'assemblée, tandis que la préfète levait les yeux au ciel en signe de découragement. Qu'importe leur maison, leur éducation, leur classe sociale, les mecs étaient tous les même. Un seul et unique sujet de conversation : le quidditch. Hermione se sentit très transparente en cet instant, si bien qu'elle en regretta presque les sarcasmes de Draco. Mais heureusement les regards méprisants que lui envoyait Pansy et Héléna, toutes deux en grande conversation lui appris qu'elle n'étais pas invisible

Du moins pour les filles, car les garçons se mirent à bouger en direction du chêne, obligeant Hermione à en faire de même, ne désirant pas se retrouver sur Malfoy. Ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre, les deux leaders le dos collé au tronc, les autres leurs faisant face. La jeune fille quant à elle, trouva la position de son collègue adéquate, car elle lui permis de s'installer dos à l'arbre et dos aux garçons. Certes en temps normal cette position aurait pu s'avèrer dangereuse, mais Blaise étant là elle ne risquait pas d'être touchée par un sort lancé en traîtrise.

Se retrouvant à peu près seule, du moins autant que le permettait la situation, la jeune fille en profita pour sortir le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 7 et entreprit de commencer le devoir prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans un livre, le monde extérieur disparu. Elle ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et à la cape portant l'écusson de Serdaigle, s'installer à ses côtés.

-Hermione.

Surprise d'entendre son prénom murmuré dans son oreille, la préfète releva prestement la tête pour croiser un regard, oscillant entre le bleu et le vert qui la fit sourire largement alors que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement:

-Eden, mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je viens soutenir une amie en intégrant la fosse aux serpents.

-T'es au courant?

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjeuné à la table des Serpentards? Demanda le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

-Touché! Hey mais t'as pas cours là? Questionna Hermione, sa nature de première de la classe reprenant le dessus.

-Si, divination.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Je te l'ai dit, je soutiens une amie, en plus on ne peut pas vraiment considérer cette matière comme ludique, toi même en convient j'en suis sûr.

A contre-cœur la jeune femme acquiesça .

-Je pensais que le cheval de bataille de ta maison était avant tout les études, alors te voir sécher un cour ça casse un mythe. Plaisanta Hermione.

-Un mythe? La meilleur élève de Poudlard se trouve dans la maison des lions. Si tu veux mon avis ça fait quelques siècles que le chapeau débloque ou alors nos personnalités ne se résument pas seulement aux qualités requises dans nos maisons respectives. Personnellement j'opte en premier lieu pour la seconde option.

-Je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement. Regarde Blaise, le fait d'être à Serpentard ne l'empêche pas de faire preuve de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit envers les autres et ce quelques soit leurs origines.

Le jeune homme retint une grimace de dégoût. Il éprouvait une véritable aversion pour le Serpentard et celui-là le lui rendait bien.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire pareil éloge d'un type pareil.

-Il est mon ami et Blaise est vraiment gentil, je t'interdis dans dire du mal.

-Tu es trop tolérante Hermione. Rétorqua Eden.

-Et toi jaloux. Les mots jaillirent sans que la préfète ne puisse les arrêter et à présent elle regrettait d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle précipitation,Elle rougit d'embarras se demandant comment son ami apprécierait ce commentaire pour le moins déplacé.....ou pas:

-Peut-être as tu raison effectivement. Admis le Serdaigle.

Face à cette affirmation, la Gryffondor rougit un peu plus, mais cette fois l'embarras n'y étais pour rien. Elle n'osait relevé les yeux qu'elle avait baissé plus tôt, de peur de croiser le regard du jeune homme. Pourtant un index sous son menton l'obligea à relever la tête. Immédiatement son regard se confronta à celui d' Eden, mais contrairement à son affrontement visuel avec Draco, le rythme cardiaque de la préfète ne changea pas. Il resta lent, stable, patient...en somme sans passion, bien que jamais elle n'admettrait en avoir ressentit avec son homologue.

Cependant la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, qu'un mouvement sur sa droite la fit relever la tête, coupant ainsi le contact visuel qu'elle entretenait avec Eden. De toute sa hauteur se tenait Blaise jugeant du regard le jeune Serdaigle alors qu'à ses côtés se dressait Draco, dont les yeux n'exprimaient que mépris envers le nouvel arrivant.

-Tymson. Salua froidement Blaise.

-Zabini. Malfoy.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici? Quémanda Blaise.

-Ca ne te....vous regarde aucunement.

Cette réponse n'eut pas l'air de plaire aux deux Serpentards qui amorcèrent un geste d'approche, effectuée dans une telle synchronisation que l'on aurait pu le croire répété. Comprenant les attentions des verts et argents la Gryffondor se leva pour faire face aux trois protagonistes.

-Bien, après cette échange de civilité des plus courtoises, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de....heu.. Mais la préfète ignorait comment finir sa phrase. Elle avait malheureusement perdue le fil de ses pensées, alors qu'elle croisait le regard bleu orageux de son homologue.

-Hermione?

-Oui?Heu...désolée j'étais...heu ailleurs. Annonça la jeune fille en détournant les yeux, donc je disais qu'il était inutile de vous comportez comme une bande de sauvages n'ayant reçu aucune éducation. Pas que je considère les analphabètes ou certaines tribus, notamment en Amérique centrale, comme inférieures à qui que se soit car ils possèdent des connaissances encore ignorées et qui sans...

-Hermione tu dérailles là. L'interrompis Blaise.

La jeune fille en avait tout à fait conscience. Le seul problème étant qu'elle se sentait étrangement mal-à-l'aise quant à la présence de Eden et Draco dans le même lieu. Elle en ignorait la cause, mais ne doutait pas que la réponse était mauvaise, mais alors très mauvaise. De plus la culpabilité ressentit par Hermione ne cessait de s'accroitre lorsqu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, lorsque Malfoy et Blaise étaient intervenus. Et puis cette différence d'émotion quant à son moment «d'intimité» avec Draco et celui de Eden, était tout simplement époustouflante et......dérangeante.

-C'est la présence de ton petit-ami qui te mets dans cet état là miss-je-sais-tout? Fit Draco d'un timbre tranchant et sarcastique.

Le mot colère était un euphémisme, quant à ce qu'il avait ressentit en trouvant Granger en compagnie du Serdaigle. A cet instant, Draco n'avait qu'une unique envie: frapper le jeune homme en lui passant l'envie de regarder Hermione. Evidemment, il avait pour cela une très bonne explication....il ne lui restait plus qu'à la trouver....

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Rétorqua un peu vivement Hermione en rougissant plus encore.

-Donc nous n'avons rien interrompu de particulier? Demanda Draco, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Non.

-Si.

Répliquèrent la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle d'une même voix, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir un peu plus le sourire de Draco

-C'est étrange non Tymson? J'ai comme l'impression que Granger a peur d'avouer que tu te la tape, pourtant c'est elle la sang-de-bourbe. Vraiment étrange comme situation. N'est-ce pas censé être le contraire?

-Je t'interdis de l'injurier Malfoy.

-Sinon quoi? Nargua le préfet, son attention ne portant pas sur le jeune Serdaigle qui le menaçait de sa baguette, mais sur Hermione, qu'il fixait d' un air de défi.

-Eden, laisse tomber. Déclara la jeune fille en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme dans un geste apaisant.

Ce geste eut peut-être l'effet escompté sur le Serdaigle, qui abaissa sa baguette, mais ce ne fut guère le cas sur Malfoy. Une haine, comme jamais il n'en avait éprouvé le submergea. Il haïssait le fait que Granger touche le Serdaigle, il haïssait ce dernier et il se haïssait pour éprouver une telle haine, dont il en ignorait la cause.

Blaise remarquant la tension qui émanait de son ami crut bon d'intervenir en cet instant:

-Tymson tu te casses. Ce n'est pas une proposition mais une exigence! Et Draco tu nous suis.

Sans attendre une réponse, un quelconque consentement de l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes, Blaise se saisit de la jeune fille qu'il hissa sur une épaule, avant de se diriger vers le château, indifférent aux cris de protestations de son amie et au rictus victorieux qu'affichait son camarade. Il aurait volontiers fait la morale à Hermione quand au fait de sortir avec Tymson mais son esprit était ailleurs, car à présent le doute ne pouvait subsister plus longtemps. Draco pouvait certes nier l'évidence, mais pas lui. Lui qui le connaissait si bien. Draco pouvait certes nier ses sentiments mais pas Blaise. Le préfet pouvait dire le contraire, mais le fait était là, il était totalement accro à Hermione.

Blaise retint difficilement un cri de triomphe, qui disparu sitôt qu'il eut compris que c'était à lui qu'incomberait la tâche de lui faire accepter ses sentiments. La tâche s'annoncerait ardue.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Second racontage de vie:** Pauvre Blaisinou (aie je vire Parkinson)^^ le voilà investit d'une mission ou peut-être pas. Je viens de percuter un truc aussi, je met le temps je sais^^ il est possible que je coupe le chapitre 5 met pas sur car ça va me re-perturber au niveau de mes numéros de chapitre (le premier qui dit: pauvre petit chose, je la mords). Enfin bref z'avez vu Draco à un adversaire....ou pas, je dis ça mais je dis rien, hein!

Il est probable que je poste le Chapitre 5 en avance si vous n'êtes gentils, le mot chantage est proscrit je préfère amplement échange de bon procédés ^^


	6. Photo compromettante

Disclamer ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)

**Entre guillemets se trouvent toujours les pensées des personnages celles de Drago sont en écriture "normal" celles Hermione en gras. Et la conscience des personnages est représenter en italique.**

**Un gros bisous accompagnant un remerciment pour ma Lily alias Fantasia-49 pour sa correction.**

**Racontage de vie:** **Pitié ne me tuer pas ce chapitre devait faire plus que le double (heu..vous me suivez) mais je l'ai coupé car je n'avance pas sur le dernier, ma muse c'est tiré en vacance (ou tout du moins elle le fait à chaque fois que je désire écrire la suite)^^ mais pas de souci sa va revenir même si pour cela je me vois dans l'obligation de me séquestrer chez moi enchainé au PC (z'avez-vu ce que je ferais pas pour vous) :D Sur ce je vous laisse....**

o0o0o0Bonne lecture0o0o0o

Draco se trouvait exaspérer et encore le mot était faible. Il n'en pouvait. Plus d'une demi-heure que tous les trois étaient entrés dans la bibliothèque, lieu ô combien sacrée pour la préfète, mais ô combien emmerdant pour lui même et tout ça par la faute de Blaise. En effet après avoir évité la possibilité d'accrochage qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre Draco et le Serdaigle, Blaise n'avait trouvé comme unique refuge la bibliothèque, lieu d'extrême ennui pour le leader qu'il incarnait. Mais le plus frustrant dans cette situation ce n'était pas justement de se trouver dans cette situation, c'est-à-dire lié à Granger et coincé à la bibliothèque car madame ne voulait plus la quitter, mais de ne pas forcement avoir envie de la quitter pour mettre la-dite personne en colère. Évidemment pour expliquer un tel geste le préfet avait une excuse des plus plausibles: personne ne désirait se trainer une Granger en furie, point.

Blaise quant à lui avait mis cette petite demi-heure à profit pour trouver un plan visant à amener son ami à reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Malheureusement il devait avouer que tout Serpentard qu'il était, son esprit était étonnamment vide de toute idée tordue, malsaine mais diaboliquement efficace. Et les cent pas qu'effectuait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute la préfète-en-chef ne l'aidait aucunement dans son entreprise, au contraire cela l'irritait au plus haut point:

-Hermione on est dans ton antre ok, alors par Merlin arrête de faire les cent pas avec ce bouquin dans les mains et pose tes fesses sur cette chaise.

La Gryffondor lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de secouer la tête négativement le regard quelque peu fuyant.

-Hermione quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Blaise en voyant son mal-aise.

-Non non tout va très très bien. Chuchota la jeune fille, qui malheureusement n'avait jamais été une fine menteuse.

-Hermione tu sais....

Mais Draco excédé par le ton condescendant qu'employait Blaise ne perdit pas son temps en complaisance:

-Bon Granger c'est quoi ton fichu problème et accélère car tu es une piètre menteuse, donc la vérité et vite.

La préfète vira pivoine, gesticula maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre et se tordit les mains de façon nerveuse:

-Heu...et bien...c'est assez délicat à dire...pas que ça me gène, mais enfin si...mais après tout c'est plus que naturelle, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'en éprouverais de la honte...

-Granger! Exigea Draco, tellement fort que plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête dans leur direction et que Madame Pince leur envoya un regard courroucé.

-Chut!!!!!On a pas idée de troubler le silence quasi-religieux d'une bibliothèque, c'est limite un blasphème Malfoy. Murmura Hermione indignée.

-Alors explique toi ou je te jures sur Merlin que je me mettrais à chanter «Un chaudron plein de passion»

Face à cette affirmation Hermione fut presque tenter de crier qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, car quel délice se serait pour elle et pour les autres élèves présents de voir le grand Draco Malfoy chanter et par dessus tout une chanson aussi mièvre. Oh oui décidément se serait vraiment très bon! Mais son côté adoratrice d'un tel sanctuaire qu'était la bibliothèque ne lui permettait pas de telles folies:

-Tu connais Célestina Moldubec la chanteuse préférée de Molly? Un mythe s'effondre Malfoy vraiment je ne te pensais pas aussi...en faite c'est innommable.

-Granger...j'attends ma réponse.

Là en revanche, la jeune fille ne désirait plus rire....plus du tout même et de surcroit sa «crise de bonne humeur» avait amplifié le problème. Les deux Serpentards se concertèrent du regard se demandant silencieusement quel pouvait-être le problème de la préfète-en-chef.

-J'ai besoin d'aller....aux toilettes. J'ai une petite vessie. Argumenta la préfète.

-Attends, t'as besoin d'aller aux toilettes? C'est pour ça que t'avais l'air si gênée? Demanda Draco incrédule. Après tout Hermione était connue pour être la meilleure amie de Ron et Harry, en soit deux garçons alors en quoi leur dire une telle chose se trouvait gênante.

-Tu es mon ennemi, mon meilleur ennemi. Et ce n'est pas le genre de truc que l'on dit dans une relation comme la notre.

-Et oh je t'arrête direct Grangie, nous n'avons pas de relation! Rétorqua Draco avant de lui sourire malicieusement et d'ajouter:

-Meilleur ennemi? Intéressant, serait-ce un lapsus révélateur Granger?

-Ferme-là. Lui balança une Hermione acerbe.

-C'est surement pas de cette façon que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. La nargua son homologue que la situation amusait au plus haut point.

-Blaise fait quelque chose. Implora la jeune fille dont le seul désir actuel était de briser la nuque à Malfoy...Ah et aller aux toilettes aussi.

Mais son ami ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir, tout aussi amusé que son camarade Serpentard. Zabini se contenta de secouer la tête négativement un sourire de fausse désolation aux lèvres, car durant le court échange verbal entre les deux préfets, Blaise avait beaucoup réfléchi au comment rapprocher ces deux-là. Or il était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était impossible...tout du moins tant qu'il restait avec eux et intervenait dans chacune de leur querelle.

-Quoi?! Mais tu peux pas me lâcher maintenant! Récria la préfète.

-Désolé.

-Les mecs sont vraiment tous...tous...des....Grrr...Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été liée à Eden?

-Nombre de filles se damneraient pour être à ta place Granger, donc arrête de geindre. Et...attends..tu viens de me...comparer à l'idiot de Serdaigle? Je suis un Malfoy!

-Et alors?De plus ne traite pas Eden d'idiot!!

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il est!

-Tu es puéril Malfoy!

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve!

-Mais...Ça ne te regardes absolument pas Malfoy!

-Miss Granger Monsieur Malfoy dehors, maintenant! Et estimer vous chanceux de ne pas me voir vous donner des heures de colle. Les préfets sont censés montrer l'exemple et non pas agir comme vous le faites. Dehors!! Claqua la voix sèche de Mme Pince qui faisait face aux deux préfets-en-chef.

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, elle miss-je-sais-tout-rat-de-bibliothèque-en-chef jetées hors de la bibliothèque, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi embarrassée et...ennuyée car oui la bibliothèque lui était interdit d'accès tant qu'elle serait liée à cet idiot de Draco Malfoy. Tout était uniquement de sa faute à lui!

-T'es vraiment un crétin.

-Je ne te permets pas Granger, n'oublie pas que Blaise n'est plus avec nous, alors surveille ton langage.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy, mais je me tairais si tu en fait de même!.

-Bien!

-Bien!

-Bien!

-Bien!

-Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, hein?

-Non et en plus faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

-J'ignore quel peut être le rapport mais allons y. Déclara Draco tout en ouvrant la marche.

Une nouvelle fois le silence leur servit d'escorte tout au long de leur périple pour les toilettes, se trouvant justement dans leur appartement situé au sixième étage, soit trois étages plus haut,. Mais Hermione avait insisté pour y aller, argumentant qu'il serait humiliant pour eux deux et surtout pour Draco de tomber nez à nez avec une autre élève alors qu'ils se trouveraient dans les toilettes des filles en compagnie de celle qui se trouvait être sa pire ennemie.

-Unité. Lâcha le jeune homme en arrivant devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur appartement.

Hermione s'y engouffra immédiatement suivit de près par son homologue, se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

-Bon, je pense qu'au niveau de la distance ça ira. Déclara la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte mais une main ferme autour de son poignet lui empêcha d'avancer.

-Pas d'accord avec toi Granger, il y a bien deux mètres entre la porte et les toilettes et figure toi que la perspective de t'avoir allongé sur moi n'est pas pour me plaire.

-Non mais c'est pas possible comment va t'on faire alors?! S'énerva Hermione.

-Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, je t'accompagnes.

-Quoi? Non!

-Bien. Lâcha placidement le préfet.

-Mais j'ai envie.

-Granger faut savoir ce que tu veux.

-Bon d'accord, tu viens mais je t'avertis si jamais tu te retournes, que tu me regarde je te lancerais un sort dont l'effet est tel que tu regretteras de m'avoir rencontrer.

-Évite ça Granger car de un: Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, de deux: Je regrette déjà de te connaître et de trois: Voir une fille effectuer ses besoins naturels n'a jamais fait partit de mes hobbies.

A court de réplique Hermione se contenta de détourner la tête et d'entrer dans les toilettes prenant garde de ne pas trop s'éloigner de son homologue.

-Ferme la porte s'il-te-plait.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème Grangie, il n'y a que deux personnes pouvant pénétrer dans cet appartement et les personnes en questions se trouvent réunies dans cette même pièce.

-Je sais mais...je préfère c'est tout.

-T'as ce qu'on appelle de l'argumentation aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te fait cet effet? Remarque, si tu voulais te retrouver seule avec moi, enfermée dans un lieu exigu il te suffisais de demander.

-Haha hilarant Malfoy, mais trêve de taquinerie et retourne toi je te pris.

Le jeune homme obtempéra. Derrière lui il entendit le bruit d'un tissu qui tombe puis se fut le silence.

-Et Granger pas que la perspective d'être seul avec toi me déplaise, bien que ça soit le cas, mais tu voudrais pas genre, t'activer, ça va bientôt faire deux minutes qu'on est là.

-J'y arrive pas. Murmura la préfète.

-Quoi?! Si t'as envie c'est pourtant pas difficile.

-Tu me bloque,OK? Te savoir là m'en empêche.

-Grangie, Grangie relaxe crois moi ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais étant donner qu'on a pas le choix, parce que tu es folle amoureuse de moi et que de ce fait on est lié, et bien on va devoir vivre ensemble donc habitue toi à ce genre de truc.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. S'écria Hermione.

-Ah ouais, ben moi non plus, mais figure toi que si la potion était rouge ça ne peut être un hasard.

-J'en suis consciente.

-Alors admet que t'es folle amoureuse de moi, avec un peu de chance ça nous décrochera.

-Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de toi.

-Mais...

-J'ai fini. Allons y.

Prenant garde de ne pas trop s'éloigner de son homologue, Hermione se rendit à la salle de bains pour se laver les mains. Cela fait, elle ressortit et traversa leur appartement, tentant vainement de ne pas prêter attention aux réflexions de Draco quant au fait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et que tout était de sa faute si ils étaient à présent liés. Ils passèrent l'étroit passage qui gardait leur appartement, mais alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le couloir du sixième étages, la préfète fut tellement exaspérée par les babillages incessants du préfet qu'elle tenta de le distancer légèrement oubliant dans la précipitation le sort qui la reliait à son homologue, mais ce dernier eut tôt fait de le lui rappeler.

En effet à peine la jeune fille avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle fut une nouvelle fois tirée en arrière pour atterrir sur Draco, qui dans un geste instinctif l'avait entouré de ses bras et la serrait contre lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que Draco pouvait sentir le souffle légèrement saccadée de la préfète sur sa joue. Un court instant il brisa le lien visuel qui s'était établie entre eux deux et laissa son regard errer sur le visage de la jeune fille jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le préfet déglutit difficilement, attiré et sans désir de se contrôler il se releva légèrement, approchant sa tête de celle de son homologue, il en avait tellement envie. Mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient rentrer en contact, un flash aveuglant suivit d'un cri de triomphe leur fit relever la tête

-Je tiens la photo de l'année. S'exclama Colin Crivey en brandissant son appareil photo.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre des préfets n'eut le temps d'assimiler l'information, le jeune Gryffondor détala, son précieux appareil entres ses bras.

Une demi-seconde fut le temps mis à contribution par les deux préfets pour enregistrer et comprendre l'information émise par Crivey et les conséquences qui en découleraient. Alors dans une parfaite synchronisation sans doute établie pas leur instinct de survie ou par la préservation de leur réputation mutuelle, ils se levèrent et entreprirent de se lancer à la poursuite du Gryffondor.

Malheureusement au comble de la malchance la potion entravait gravement leurs mouvement, surtout la vitesse qui au point de vue de Draco était uniquement la faute de Granger. En effet Hermione pas grande sportif dans l'âme peinait à suivre le rythme du Serpentard bien qu'elle doutait pas qu'il n'était guère au summum de ses capacités, mais toute accélération de son homologue les entraineraient certainement à se retrouver allongés l'un sur l'autre, acculés au sol.

Las de ne pouvoir accélérer et ainsi rattraper le Gryffondor dans le but de le torturer jusqu'à ce que supplice et excuse s'en suivent, Draco saisit la main de la jeune fille l'obligeant ainsi à suivre son allure. Étrangement ce léger contact physique ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Si il n'était pas Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy il aurait même été jusqu'à l'apprécier et peut-être bien le lui aurait-il dit ou du moins l'aurait sous-entendu. Mais étant l'héritier Malfoy il se contenta de chasser ce qu'il qualifiait «d'absurdes pensées et bassesses sentimentales»loin de son esprit en forçant un peu plus l'allure, indifférent aux cris de protestations lancés par Hermione.

La jeune fille quant à elle n'en pouvait plus. Hermione ignorait combien d'escaliers ils avaient déjà dévalés, tout ce qu'elle percevait encore était les battements de son cœur désordonnés et le point de côté qui l'étreignait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce fut la lueur de plus en plus vive qui lui apprit qu'elle et son collègue approchait du hall et ce sentiment fut renforcé lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Collin disparaître derrière les grandes portes de chêne, gardant l'entrée du château.

Ignorant les regards étonnés voire choqués que leur adressaient les autres élèves, les deux préfets continuaient leur chasse au Gryffondor. Débouchant dans le parc ils purent apercevoir à quelques mètres d'eux Crivey se relever prestement venant sans nul doute de tomber sur l'herbe humide. Sentant que c'était le moment ou jamais Draco força encore plus l'allure tirant sa collègue pour l'inciter à en faire de même. Cependant Crivey devait avoir des ressources cachées car il les devança un peu plus. S'en rendant compte Draco n'hésita pas plus d'une fraction de seconde et bondit sur le jeune Gryffondor,qui s'affala à quelques centimètres du lac, sous l'impact du choc provoqué par le Serpentard.

Cette «action» violente et inattendue de la part de son homologue, surpris Hermione. Malheureusement elle n'eut donc pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour se protéger de la collision que déjà elle heurtait Draco et Colin, ce qui eut pour effet de les entrainer tous les trois dans le lac.

Paniquée, Hermione battait des bras et des jambes de façon désordonnée et pourtant il lui semblait que l'eau la submergeait totalement, l'entrainant vers le fond indifférente à sa lutte, à son combat pour remonter à la surface. Totalement effrayée la jeune fille se débattait fortement épuisant ses minces réserves d'oxygènes. Ses poumons la brûlaient, son esprit devenait brouillard tandis que ses mouvement s'amoindrissaient. Alors qu'elle sombrait Hermione eût l'impression de sentir un contact ferme sur son bras et plus rien...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Euh...non je crois pas que le sadisme littéraire ne soit susceptible d'être puni par la loi donc pas de chance pour vous ^^ Moi je peut vous dire que le prochain chapitre (qui est en réalité la suite de celui là, mais bon on s'en fout c'est pas important) va vous faire vraiment très plaisir :D Sur ce le petit bouton en bas ne demande qu'a être utilisé ^^


	7. Prise de conscience

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclamer**** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)**

**Merci à Fantasia-49 qui corrige toujours mes aberrations grammatical ^^ **

**Racontage de vie:** Je sais j'ai 4 jours de retards mais je plaide non coupable, vraiment ^^ Enfaite j'ai étée chez ma maman qui avait omis de m'informer du fait que son internet n'étais plus en fonction si ce n'est pas un comble :D Mais me voici enfin. De plus ces 4 jrs mon bien étée utile j'ai avancer sur le dernier chapitre pour être honnête j'en ai écrit la moitié ou peut-être un peu moins vu que je connais pas encore sa taille ^^ Bon sur ce j'arrête le racontage de ma vie :D

**Rar:**

**x-devilish-angel-x:** Hey bien merci d'avoir reviewer chaque chapitre ça me fait super plaisir. J'ai adorée t'es «oo putain» très explicite ^^ Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Bisous

**o0o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o0o**

Revenant à la surface, Draco pris une grande insufflée d'air tout en tirant la jeune fille hors de l'eau. La maintenant fermement contre lui, il la ramena vers le large sur lequel il les hissa tous les deux. Insensible aux lamentations émises par le Gryffondor pour son appareil photo à présent disparu dans les profondeurs du lac, son intérêt vrillait sur Hermione qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pouvant attester qu'elle était encore en vie, si ce n'était le mince soulèvement de sa poitrine.

Passant un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, Draco la souleva de terre en la maintenantt serrer contre lui. Le Serpentard ne porta aucune attention à la foule de badauds qui approchaient et la traversa sans même leur jeter un regard, en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger par Merlin encore vous? Mais qui a eut la bonne idée de vous lier l'un à l'autre? Vous êtes liés depuis quelques heures et pourtant vous avez visité mon infirmerie plus souvent que toute votre scolarité réunie. S'exclama Mme Pomfresh en s'approchant du lit sur lequel Draco avait déposé son homologue.

-Je l'ai sortit du lac, elle est inconsciente.

-Sans nul doute Mr Malfoy. Rétorqua l'infirmière en vérifiant les constantes vitales de la jeune fille.

-Miss Granger est simplement inconsciente, elle a absorbé une quantité d'eau minime, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques instants. Ajouta Mme Pomfresh en quittant les lieux, après avoir jeté un sort de séchage sur les deux préfets-en-chef.

A nouveau seul avec Hermione, le jeune homme prit la chaise la plus proche, de sorte qu'il puisse la positionner à côté du lit de son homologue. Bien évidemment le préfet se convainquit qu'il ne faisait cela uniquement pour ne pas se retrouver victime une fois de plus de la potion. Cependant il ne put ignorer le poids étrange qu'il ressentait dans l'estomac en regardant la jeune fille qui paraissait si...vulnérable.

S'installant confortablement, du moins dans la mesure du possible étant assis sur une veille chaise de bois brut, Draco posa l'un de ses bras sur le lit de la jeune fille l'effleurant au passage. La sensation fut si étrange qu'il recommença le même geste inlassablement n'ayant plus conscience que tous deux se trouvaient à l'infirmerie et que n'importe quel élève passant par là pourrait les voir. Il sombrait lentement dans une douce torpeur lorsque Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, se débattant contre d'invisible liens visiblement terrorisée.

-Granger, eh oh Granger!! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends. S'écria Draco ne sachant comment réagir.

-De l'eau, de l'eau partout, de l'eau, de l'eau.... Murmurait Hermione toujours en proie à ce que le jeune homme qualifierait de crise de folie.

Guidé par son instinct, Draco s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés en posant ses mains sur le visage de la préfète l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Granger, Hermione, calme-toi, tu n'es plus dans l'eau, tu m'entends? Tu es à l'infirmerie, calme-toi ça va aller.

Draco fut surpris d'entendre des mots qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'émettre. Cela lui semblait si simple, si normal. Mais son étonnement fut d'autant plus grand lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille se serrer contre lui en proie à des sanglots convulsifs. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui, s'attendant à une certaine réticence de la part d' Hermione. Il fut donc heureux de constater que cela ne vint pas.

Progressivement Hermione se calma, sa respiration redevenant lente et constante et pourtant elle ne songea pas un instant à s'éloigner de son homologue. Elle resta la tête posée contre le torse de Draco inhalant son odeur quelques peu entachée par l'odeur amer que dégageait ses vêtements imbibés, lors de son récent séjour dans le lac. Mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, simplement heureuse d'être là et de se sentir si bien. Restait à déterminer pourquoi? Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas quitter l'étreinte de son ennemi? Et pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour y mettre fin?

Chacun des deux préfets fut traversés par ces interrogations qu'ils repoussèrent au loin, ne voulant compromettre cet instant de félicité, de paix, de tendresse. Le silence s'étira à nouveau mais cette fois il n'était en rien pesant, paradoxalement apaisant, serein faisant qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient sans départir. Mue surement par la même impression de confiance et de réciprocité les deux préfets se détachèrent légèrement laissant uniquement leurs mains en contact.

A présent front contre front ils se dévisageaient, chacun testant silencieusement son adversaire dans ce jeu tacite qui s'était tout naturellement établit entre eux «A celui qui céderait le premier». Mettant son orgueil Malfoyen de côté, cédant ainsi à la pression que son corps exerçait sur sa raison, Draco approcha ses lèvres, effleurant celles de la jeune fille sans la quitter des yeux, ne souhaitant en aucun cas quitter cette étreinte comme il l'avais fait plus tôt. N'y tenant plus ce fut finalement Hermione qui franchit les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore, scellant leurs lèvres.

Le baiser était tendre, aucun ne cherchant à obtenir une emprise sur l'autre mais requérant au contraire son consentement. Le préfet fut le premier surpris par son calme étrangement respectueux, lui qui pourtant n'accordait jamais crédit. Quelque fut la fille, il dirigeait, manœuvrait, peut importait le sentiment de sa partenaire et sans hésitation, sans culpabilité, Draco détruisait....leurs illusions romantiques bien trop mièvre pour un Malfoy.

Cependant avec Hermione, c'était différent et ça il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il ne voulait pas...pas encore. Juste pour quelques heures il voulait saisir l'instant, en profiter, le mémoriser...ne plus jamais s'en aller. Et pourtant c'était juste un baiser ni plus, ni moins. D'une tendresse déconcertante, d'un aveu incompris et silencieux, d'une innocence déboussolante certes, mais juste un baiser.

Lentement il quitta ses lèvres suivant le parcours de sa mâchoire, de sa nuque y déposant de léger baiser, si doux presque chimérique. Il était là, la tête enfouie dans son cou respirant l'odeur amer, dû à leur court séjour dans le lac, encore présente et pourtant il ne s'était jamais sentit autant à sa place, parfaite utopie qui ne pouvait exister que dans ses songes, Draco en était convaincue. Ce fut probablement la raison première qui le retint de lui faire face, le préfet ne voulait pas affronter son visage, son regard, pas encore...Tout Malfoy qu'il était. Quelques minutes encore. Il voulait rêver, ne pas affronter ses vérités: le lieu, le baiser et définitivement_ elle_. _Elle_ ne devait pas être réel, _elle_ ne pouvait tout simplement pas. _Elle_ son ennemie, _elle_ qui malgré tout ses effort, Draco n'arrivait pas à cerner, _elle_ qui le poursuivait toujours, encore, sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens. _Elle_.....Hermione Granger.

Malheureusement cet instant de félicité se devait d'être brisé, si Draco s'en fiait à la sonnerie retentissante qui venait de rompre la complicité du moment. Se méprisant d'avance pour ce qu'il allait faire, le préfet ramena son visage à celui de la jeune fille, qui bien que déconcertée par ce revirement soudain n'en montra rien et implanta ces prunelles brune dans le regard acier de cet impénétrable Serpentard.

-Allons en cours Granger.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Hermione désappointée au plus au point, après tout ne venaient-ils pas de s'embrasser, eux les deux opposés de Poudlard? Et la seule chose que ce crétin trouvait à lui dire était d'aller en cours? Là, la jeune fille s'avouait totalement larguée, chose incongrue pour une miss-je-sais-tout.

-J'ai dit viens. Répondit le plus placidement possible Draco, qui sentait que la situation n'était pas loin de dégénérer. Mais pourquoi compliquait-elle toujours tout?

-Et bien moi je dit non. Rétorqua la préfète en ramenant ses jambes à sa poitrine l'entourant de ses bras en attitude puéril de résistance farouche.

-Granger bouge.

-Non!

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?! Demanda Draco entre ses mâchoires serrées.

La jeune fille indifférente au tressaillement pourtant perceptible de son homologue, signe avant coureur de danger, répliqua sans hésitation:

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi ce revirement soudain. Je ne suis pas une des ces petites...heu...dépravées qui te courent après et de ce fait tu ne peux pas te permettre de m'embrasser quand bon te sembles.

Le Serpentard sentit une haine sans pareille s'emparer de lui. Granger était la seule qui arrivait à le mettre dans un tel état. Même Potter n'était rien en comparaison. Cette fille arrivait toujours à toucher les points qui faisait mal, elle les connaissaient. Aucun doute que Granger trouvait les failles chez toutes personnes et en l'occurrence chez lui. Et Draco haïssait cela. En cet instant il haïssait qu'elle et son fichu esprit de-miss-je-sais-tout cherche à comprendre et par-dessus tout à parler du baiser. Car le plus minable dans l'histoire c'est qu'il avait apprécié et plus encore il voulait recommencer.

-Écoute-moi Granger car je ne me répéterais pas. Menaça le vert et argent d'une voix si froide que la jeune fille en frémit. Ce baiser ce n'était pas un accident mais une erreur, cela veut donc dire qu'étant pourvut d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne je ne ferais pas la connerie de reproduire cette bévue. Donc grave cet instant à jamais si cela peut t'aider à te sentir moins seule et inintéressante, mais dit toi bien que jamais, ô grand jamais il ne se reproduira car c'était une regrettable erreur, probablement même la plus dégoutante de toute ma courte vie.

Face à cette attaque soudaine et blessante Hermione baissa les yeux ne pouvant affronter plus longtemps le visage beaucoup trop proche de son homologue, mais ce dernier indifférent continua sa tirade:

-Et pour ce qui est de ces gourgandines que tu désignes si bien Granger, ne te crois nullement supérieure à elle car même en excluant le fait que tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe insignifiante, en soit au plus bas de la chaine alimentaire ce qui évidemment te rends génétiquement inférieure à elles, tu n'en reste pas moins l'idiote qui ne m'a pas repoussé.

La Gryffondor se sentit mal. Toutes les paroles de son homologue avaient étés tranchantes et dénudées de sentiments mais empreint d'un profond dégoût. Elle était humiliée certes, mais avant tout blessée. Cependant il était hors de question qu'elle ne lui offre la joie de la voir ne serait-ce que verser une larme, c'est pourquoi elle le regarda avec mépris et déclara:

-On va être en retard. Bouge-toi.

Perturber par le brusque changement d'humeur de la préfète, Draco resta coi. C'est muet et docile qu'il la suivit à travers les dédales du château pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Le cours qui s'en suivit fut comme à son habitude, d'un ennui mortel. Et c'est avec un cynisme désabusé qu'Hermione nota que tous comme ses camardes de Gryffondor, ses condisciples de Serpentard ne résistaient pas non plus à la voix soporifique du professeur Binns. Comme quoi même deux opposés peuvent s'accorder. S'en suivit une heure de divination pendant laquelle le professeur Trelawney en grande forme, lui annonça sa mort lente et douloureuse gagnant ainsi l'affection des verts-et-argents qui accueillir la nouvelle avec joie. Malheureusement pour eux, la présence de Blaise ne leur avait permis de la laisser transparaitre trop longtemps. Seul Malfoy, qui s'évertuait à ignorer la préfète depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'infirmerie, n'avait pas cédé à la menace silencieuse de son ami et avait salué chaleureusement la prestation mais surtout la prédiction du professeur. C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée et un Malfoy des plus versatile -alternant répliques tranchantes et indifférence froide- que jamais que Hermione gagna la grande salle.

Dès lors qu'ils franchirent les portes, Malfoy pris le direction de sa table, mais fut stoppé dans sa progression par une main relativement ferme poser sur son avant-bras et le tirant légèrement en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger? Chuchota le jeune homme pleinement conscient que tous les élèves déjà attablés ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

-On mange à ma table.

-Non, alors maintenant tu la ferme et tu me suit. Rétorqua le préfet en poussant la jeune fille en direction de la table des verts-et-argents.

-Mais c'est mon tour.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant et suis moi. Répliqua Draco, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer que son homologue était adorable lorsqu'elle faisait cette moue contrariée. Évidemment cette pensée fut repousser très très loin derrière la promesse qu'il s'était faite après la scène de l'infirmerie, à savoir remettre Granger là où est sa place, au pieds de ses supérieurs.

Cependant Hermione ne se laissa pas faire et c'est furieuse qu'elle lui fit fasse:

-A midi c'était à ta table donc là c'est mon tour.

-Grandit un peu Granger, on est pas en démocratie, donc j'exige et toi tu exécutes.

-Non mais ça va pas? Et démocratie c'est moldu? Questionna la Gryffondor déconcertée.

-Je te signales que par ta faute je me suis tapé une heure d'étude des moldus et au cas ou tu l'ignorais je sais lire et y a tout un chapitre la dessus dans le bouquin que le prof m'a filé au début du cours.

-Et tu l'as lu? Interrogea la préfète ayant totalement oublié le lieu où elle se trouvait.

-On s'occupe comme on peut Granger, maintenant viens.

-Non. C'est mon tour!

-Ferme-là et suis moi, point. Répliqua Draco en tirant son bras plus fortement, mais Hermione résista se refusant de céder.

La querelle aurait pu continuer longtemps si ce n'étais la présence de Dumbledore tout guilleret qui vint interrompre leur différent.

-Je crains de ne devoir vous annoncez que vous êtes un divertissement des plus palpitants pour vos camarades. Et je ne doute pas qu'en votre qualité de préfet-en-chef vous êtes tous deux en mesure de venir seuls à bout de ce conflit, mais j'ai songé qu'avoir un avis extérieur pourrait vous être profitable.

Draco nota que le directeur semblait très amusé par la situation.

-Oui c'est exacte professeur. A midi sous l'insistance de mon homologue, j'ai déjeuné à la table des Serpentards, je pense donc que c'est à mon tour de choisir la table à laquelle nous allons manger et j'opte pour celle des Gryffondors.

-C'est bien pensée Miss Granger.

-Quoi?! Mais non. S'exclama Draco.

-Je crains Mr Malfoy que votre déconvenue ne changera rien au fait que c'est au tour de Miss Granger de choisir la table à laquelle vous allez souper.

-Donc je n'ai pas le choix. Remarqua le Serpentard.

-C'est exact. Sur ce bonne appétit. Et sans plus de cérémonie Dumbledore repartit à la table qui lui était attribuée.

-Tu me paieras ça Granger.

-Remballe ton venin, tes menaces ne m'effraie pas. Mais si tu veux, je veux bien faire un compromis.

-C'est à dire? Demande le jeune homme soupçonneux.

-Etant donné qu'on est attaché, je suis celle qui devra suporter ta mauvaise humeur et vois tu c'est pas dans mes projets. Donc j'accepte de manger à ta précieuse table à la condition que Ginny m'y accompagne. Déclara Hermione. Elle aurait préferé diner en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais connaissant leurs temperament il était préférable que Ginny l'accompagne. De plus un peu de compagnie féminine ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

-La belette femelle à ma table?

-C'est la condition. Confirma Hermione.

-Bien, mais j'éspère pour toi qu'elle sait se tenir.

La préfète mis un point d'honneur à faire la sourde oreille à cette dernière attaque. Elle était fatiguée de toutes ces disputes toutes plus puériles les unes que les autres. C'est donc un Draco sans grand entousiasme mais fier d'avoit obtenu ce qu'il désirait, qui accompagna la rouge et or à la table des lions pour y récupérer la benjamine des Weasley.

-Bon belette junior tu nous suis. Tu as l'immense privilège de manger avec des personnes d'un rang supérieur au tiens. Considère cela comme...une faveur. Déclara Draco sans préambule lorsque les deux préfets-en-chef firent face à la jeune fille.

Cependant ce fut Ron attablé non loin de sa sœur, qui se releva prestement, la couleur des ses oreilles ayant la même teinte que celle de ses cheveux:

-Non mais ça va pas Malfoy, je t'interdis de parler à ma sœur de cette façon et il est hors de question qu'elle te suive, ce n'est pas une de tes petites....gourgandines que tu te traines d'habitude.

Le préfet haussa un sourcil mi-interrogateur mi-moqueur à l'évocation du surnom donner aux filles qui n'avait de cesse de le poursuivre. L'accusation de Weasley le ramena à la conversation qu'il avait eu tantôt avec Granger, juste après qu'ils se soient embrassés. Il chassa ce souvenir d'un vague hochement de tête. Non il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Alors comme à chaque fois que Draco désirait exorciser la frustration que lui causait un problème, il engageait une petite joute verbale avec St Potter et sa clique et heureusement pour lui Ron venait tout juste de lui offrir une occasion:

-Weastiti je ne doute pas un instant que le must serait pour toi et ta famille, que quelqu'un tel que moi s' intéresse à ta sœur pour la simple raison que cela vous permettrait de vous faire un nom autre que bouseux dans la société, mais vois tu, malheureusement pour toi il est hors de question que je ne m'abaisse à fréquenter une espèce aussi inférieur que la votre. Quoi que bien évidement je ne refuserait pas une nuit de pure débauche à la petite pucelle ignorante qu'est la fan numéro un du balafré, j'ai nommé la belette femelle.

Sous l'insulte Ron vira carmin et sortit sa baguette. Mais Hermione toujours prévoyante et ne désirant pas voir d'esclandre en plein diner et sous l'œil de professeur avait elle aussi brandit la sienne prête à en faire usage en cas de nécessité. Mais cela s'avéra inutile car sous la persuasion de ses amis Ron la rangea sous l'œil narquois du préfet-en-chef.

-Ginny je suis désolée de te demander ça mais veux-tu m'accompagner à la table des Serpentards. Je ne désire pas vraiment y manger seule.

-Hein quoi?! Non mais ça va pas Hermione? Tu vas pas encore manger avec ces crapauds visqueux! A croire que la compagnie de Malfoy te plais.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley comment oses tu? Je te rappelle que mon collègue et moi même sommes liés à cause d'un stupide accident de potion, de ce fait je ne peux m'en séparer et crois moi c'est pour mon plus grand déplaisir! Et tant qu'à choisir je préfére manger aux côtés d'une personne aussi méprisable soit-elle, qu'avec quelqu'un qui semble manger pour dix et ça sans prendre la peine de mâcher. Asséna la préfète-en-chef que la remarque de son ami avait un tantinet énervée.

-Mais Herm...

-Ron tu t'enfonces. Avec plaisir Hermione, en faite non ce n'est pas un plaisir mais qu'elle amie serais-je à te laisser seule dans une telle situation? Une très mauvaise amie et encore pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça. Alors allons-y. Dit Ginny en se levant sous l'oeil médusé de son ainé.

-Une traitre à son sang et une sang-de-bourbe à notre table. Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe, son illustre maison est tombée bien bas. Fit Nott alors que les deux Gryffondors et le prince des verts-et-argents prenaient place.

Draco serra les poings face à cette attaque gratuite. Cependant il ne dit mot et se sermonna de ressentir une telle violence à l'idée que l'on puisse insulter Granger, après tout c'était son droit à lui et à lui seul. Et c'est pour cette unique raison qu'il était énervé, rien de plus. Oui Granger était son jouet à lui. Point. Cela n'avait carrément rien à voir avec le baiser échangé plus tôt et ce qu'il ressentait, car bien évidemment il ne ressentait rien mis à part de la haine et du dégout pour Granger.

-C'est étrange, dit Ginny.

-De quoi tu parles? Questionna Hermione devant l'air rêveur qu'abordait son amie.

-Toi et Malfoy. Je veux dire que l'on soit là à sa table au lieu d'être proche de nos amis à la table qui est nôtre.

-Gin' je suis liée à Malfoy, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être avec lui.

-Et pourquoi pas à nôtre table, tu as déjà déjeuné avec les serpents si je ne m'abuse?

-Je ne voulais pas avoir à me disputer avec Malfoy pour un sujet aussi immature qu'est de savoir où nous dinons.

-Tu es certaine que c'est la seule raison? Interrogea la jeune rousse, en s'assurant d'un regard que personne ne s'intéressait à leur conversation.

-Évidemment, tes sous-entendus ne me plaisent guère.

-Je dis simplement que je te connais Hermione, t'es pas le genre à baisser les bras, même pour un sujet aussi puéril qu'est la table à laquelle tu mangeras. Il est donc étrange mais surtout révélateur que tu ais accepté de manger à cette table en compagnie des Serpentards. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ron et Harry sont tes meilleurs amis, certes mais ils n'en restent pas moins des mecs, de ce fait l'esprit tortueux qu'est l'esprit féminin, ils ne le comprennent pas ce qui n'est clairement pas mon cas.

-En clair ça donne quoi? Interrogea Hermione dont le coeur battait plus vite, dans l'attente de la réponse de son amie, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à comprendre qu'elle en était la raison.

-Tu ne voulais pas te disputer avec Malfoy.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Oui, mais la raison que tu m'as invoqué n'était qu'un prétexte. Je vois comment tu agis avec lui Hermione, comment tu réponds à ses provocations, comment il t'arrives de le regarder.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne fais que me défendre face à ses injures et je le regarde tout à fait normalement.

-Tu nies une évidence et je crois que de son côté il en va de même. Réponds moi honnêtement qu'as tu ressentit d'être avec lui pendant journée, d'être aussi proche de lui?

La préfète regarda son amie, totalement interloquée part les dires de cette dernière. La situation était on ne peut plus étrange. Cependant elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'assura que personne ne prêtait attention à leurs discussions et répondit:

-Et bien c'est bizarre mais pas désagréable, il peut se comporter comme un connard insensible et prétentieux mais il peu être agréable aussi.

-Ça je n'en doute pas, quoiqu'un Malfoy agréable est assez effrayant mais là n'est pas la question. Hermione lorsqu'il était «gentil» qu'as tu ressentit, éprouvée?

-Gin c'est vraiment stupide, je veux dire...Bon c'était super mais plus d'accord? J'ai aimé être avec lui dans ces moments là. Certes il me tape sur le système mais y a toujours ce truc je ne saurais comment l'exprimer, mais c'est juste quand je suis avec lui, même quand on s'insulte je le ressent....

Soudain consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais surtout d'insinuer, Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche en signe de surprise et la recouvrit de ses mains, comme pour s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose qui pourrait lui être encore plus nuisible.

-C'est ce que je te disais justement. Déclara Ginny avec un sourire d'excuse mêlée de compassion.

-Non. Souffla la préfète. C'est impossible.

-J'ai bien peur que si malheureusement. T'es complètement accro à Malfoy.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Non c'était impossible et pourtant si. Elle était amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Soudain la préfète se leva elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, l'air était irrespirable...elle aimait Draco Malfoy. Inconsciente du monde extérieur elle entreprit de sortir de la grande salle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait...elle était amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Seulement lorsqu'elle fut rendu dans le hall, une chose attira l'attention de la rouge et or. Elle était dans le hall...seule et la potion n'avait pas agit, pourquoi? Mais pire encore elle était indubitablement et irrévocablement...amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bon je sais ils se regardent beaucoup cela étant surement dû à la scène des «retrouvailles» du plus grand dessin animé de tout les temps, j'ai nommée le Roi Lion. Bien évidemment vous avez tous compris que je fessait référence à la scène précédent la chanson «L'amour brille sous les étoiles) D'ailleurs j'ai un os «Retrouvailles» si ça vous tente^^

Et un bisou,un!! Vous pouvez plus me traiter de sadique maintenant. Ne suis-je pas adorable?^^

Alors la prise de conscience de Hermione comment vous avez trouvez, pas trop...heu...je ne saurais le formuler^^ En bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et peu-être même vous aura laissez sur votre faim, c'est le but. Hihihi et j'assume le fait d'être une vilaine tortionnaire^^.

Sur ce je vous laisse accomplir votre devoir de lecteuz(e) ^^


	8. Jalousie et lucidité

**Disclamer**** ==Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire(of course)**

**Entre guillemets se trouvent toujours les pensées des personnages celles de Drago sont en écriture "normal" celles Hermione en gras. Et la conscience des personnages est représenter en italique.**

**Racontage de vie:**** Que dire? Je ne saurais dire ^^ Euh...cherchez l'erreur, je divague un peu mais je pense être tout de même très lucide si je vous dit que ce chapitre vous allez l'appréciez et le haïr car la fin est...quelque peu...disons que sa donne faim ;D **

**Ah pis pendant que jy suis (ben oé je profite) ^^ j'apprécie vraiment être mise en alerte/favorites mais j'aime aussi les reviews, un petit mots de temps en temps fait toujours plaisir à l'auteuze (en tt cas à moi ça fait plaisir)^^**

**Merci à ma petite Lily (Fantasia-49) pour s correction et ses encouragements ainsi que son soutien ^^Je lui fait plein de gros bisous**

**Rar:**

**Milie:** Tu a reviewer le chapitre 4 mais je te réponds sur celui-là c'est plus simple (et oui je fuie la complication)^^ Ok oui j'avoue c'est bizarre et comme tu la dit il est très doué le petit Dray^^ Je suis contente que cette scène t'es fait marrer il est vrai que ça à un côté comique Draco secouant Hermione comme une prunier histoire de la faire réagir ^^ Merci pour la review. Bisous

o0o0o0Bonne lecture0o0o0o

Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Elle avait toujours aimé les livres, ils changeaient son quotidien, lui permettaient de s'isoler, se transporter ailleurs sans avoir à penser, à affronter ses peurs. Et Merlin ce qu'elle en avait besoin en ce moment. Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas très coopératifs, tout comme hier et l'avant veille au soir. Pourquoi devait-elle être amoureuse de Malfoy? La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Une question de Karma peut-être, mais cela ,n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de penser à lui et cette situation était réellement frustrante.

La préfète eut un soupir de désolation, elle s'approcha d'un rayonnage et effleura les livres du bout des doigts tout en consultant les titres du regard. Hermione s'arrêta, ses songes interrompus par le titre de l'ouvrage qui semblait la narguer du haut de la huitième étagère, autant dire inaccessible. Elle poussa un nouveau soupire , cette fois ne quittant pas des yeux la couverture d'un rouge défraichi sur laquelle s'étalait d'un noir corbeau le titre de l'ouvrage _«L'art fascinant des potions, tome 5: Potions liantes, rêves ou cauchemars?» _La réponse était là-dedans c'était certain, rester à ce procurer le volume.

Hermione vérifia l'allée, vide de tout élève et Merlin soit loué de la bibliothécaire. La Gryffondor ne doutait pas que Mme Pince la tuerait si elle surprenait ce que la préfète s'apprêtait à faire, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avant-hier dans l'après-midi. Assurée que tout danger était écarté, Granger se saisit d'une chaise qu'elle positionna face au livre qui l'intéressait. Sans attendre un instant elle monta dessus et tendit le bras, cependant Hermione eût tôt fait de comprendre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Fichues étagères beaucoup trop hautes!

Refusant d'abandonner, elle s'assura de la stabilité de la chaise avant de poser le pied droit sur la troisième, accrocha ses mains deux étagères plus haut et poussa sur sa jambe droite. La Gryffondor se retrouva en équilibre plus que précaire, ayant perdu tout contact avec le sol ou même la chaise. Une jambe dans le vide, Hermione se dit soudain que c'était une très très mauvaise idée mais trop tard pour reculer. Au loin il lui semblait entendre quelqu'un arriver, elle devait faire vite. La jeune fille lâcha une main qu'elle tendit en direction de l'ouvrage. Encore quelques centimètres et elle y serrait. Elle força un peu plus sur son pied droit, la pointe touchant que très légèrement l'étagère et enfin elle put s'en saisir.

Malheureusement pour Hermione le poids de l'ouvrage, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. La jeune fille tenta désespérément de se rattraper mais trop tard, elle était à terre le poignet quelque peu douloureux et le livre aux pieds du nouvel arrivant. La préfète fut trop surprise pour réagir et avant même qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, une main tendue dans sa direction lui offrit de l'aider à se relever. Sans prêter attention à la personne qui avait tendu sa main, elle s'en saisit, se retrouvant sur ses jambes flageolantes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fut pour le dire.

-Merci. Souffla la rouge et or , en vrillant son regard dans celui de l'arrivant. Cependant elle regretta bien vite son geste en croisant les yeux de son homologue.

-Pas de quoi. Mais assis toi, j'ai pas envie de te ramasser une nouvelle fois. Joignant le geste à la parole Draco se saisit de son bras et conduit la jeune fille vers la table, qu'il savait comme étant la table attitrée d'Hermione Granger.

Elle se laissa faire trop abasourdi pour réagir, en colère contre elle-même mais aussi contre lui. Que faisait-il là? Elle avait passé la journée d'hier à l'éviter ne voulant pas lui parler et pour ce faire elle avait même dormi dans la salle sur demande deux soirs de suite. Certes pas très Gryffondor mais elle était certaine qu'il chercherait des explications sur sa fuite précipitée de la grande salle, mais plus encore sur le non-fonctionnement de la potion. Or Hermione ne voulait surtout pas parler, pas avec lui, pas tant qu'elle éprouverait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas aimer Draco Malfoy. Point.

Le Serpentard de son côté ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il l'avait aidé, ça avait été spontané et il ne regrettait pas son geste. Bon il n'était pas non plus rendu à trouver ça honorable mais c'était un début. Et déjà pourquoi cherchait-il Granger? C'est vrai il avait été débarrassé de sa présence depuis la veille, après la fuite précipitée de la rouge et or, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la potion n'avait plus fonctionnée. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il l'avait cherché toute la journée, c'était pour ça pour avoir des réponse sur cette satané potion et pour rien d'autre!

-Granger.

-Malfoy.

-Qu'est que tu fais là?

-Je te cherchais Granger.

La jeune fille se sentit très mal-à-l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas déjà être au courant, non bien sur que non, elle même ne le savait que depuis avant-hier. Il ne pouvait pas, si?

-Et pourquoi? Feignit la Gryffondor.

-Le lien ,il s'est rompu. Ne te méprends pas ça ne me dérange pas, loin de là. Mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi et étant donné que t'es Miss-je-sais-tout, tu dois le savoir non?

-Je faisait des recherches justement. Répondit la jeune fille, soulagée.

-Ah bon? Je pensais que tu t'essayais à l'équilibriste. Ironisa le vert-et-argent.

-Très drôle, je ne suis pas responsable du fait que cette bibliothèque soit si haute, ni même que ce fichu livre se trouvait tout en haut.

-Les étagères sont si hautes car nous sommes des sorciers, dans ce cas un accio suffit.

-J'avais oublié. Murmura Hermione, gênée.

-Oublié?! S'étrangla Malfoy. Comment peut-on oublier un truc pareil. Rassure moi tu te souviens être une fille?

-Ton humour n'amuse que toi, passable au passage. Bon si tu veux bien j'étais occupée là, donc..

-Dit Granger, ôtes moi d'un doute t'es pas en train de me congédier là?

-Si. Tu veux des réponses je recherche les réponses, je t'en informerais, sur ce....

-Tutu Granger, je reste. Objecta le jeune homme, ignorant pourquoi il y tenait tant.

-Bien.

Sans plus se préoccuper de son homologue la préfète se saisit de l'ouvrage que le Serpentard avait ramené à la table. Avec son doigt elle survola l'index avant de se rendre à la page qui l'intéressait. Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à Draco qui était si proche, elle se concentra sur le livre. Mais elle le regretta presque aussitôt car ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout, Malfoy ne devait pas voir ça. Il ne devait pas savoir et malheureusement si le Serpentard tombait la dessus, il saurait. Fichu livre, plein de savoir!

Consigné à l'encre noir, un minuscule paragraphe, unique preuve de son crime et accessoirement explication on ne peut plus explicite de l'affection qu'elle portait à son homologue, s'étalait sur quelques lignes et qui signerait la fin d'Hermione Granger si quiconque venait à poser les yeux sur ces dernières: _«Il n'existe aucun contre sort ou potion pouvant annihiler les effets de la potion Colletate, les sorciers victime de ces effets ne peuvent qu'en attendre la dissolution. Néanmoins il existe une alternative à cette attente, seule la reconnaissance du sentiment qui les lient pourra annuler le sort dans les plus brefs délai.»_

Hermione se sentit très mal, car certes elle avait la solution quant à son interrogation mais à présent elle le regrettait. Il aurait était préférable qu'elle l'ignore. Car une chose était certaine il ne l'aimait pas, c'était elle et ce depuis le commencement. La déclaration sur la tour ne voulait rien dire, elle l'avait juste mal interprété tout comme elle avait mal saisit la couleur de la potion, rouge certes mais pas par Malfoy, par elle. Et le fait d'admettre qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de lui avait rompu le lien, simplement. La Gryffondor allait approfondir ses réflexions pour le moins déplaisante lorsque la voix de Draco la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

-Alors Granger, quelques choses d'intéressant?

-Hein?..Heu....Quoi?!...Non. Mentit la préfète.

-T'es sûr? Interrogea le jeune homme, tout en venant se placer derrière la préfète pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

-Inutile, la page à été arrachée. Déclara Hermione en fermant violemment le livre, essayant non sans peine de ne pas se sentir troublée par la proximité du Serpentard. Pour ajouter plus de poids à son mensonge la Gryffondor jugea préférable de changer de sujet:

-Blaise n'est pas avec toi?

-En retenue. Répondit laconiquement Draco toujours aussi proche.

-Qu'a t-il encore fait? Questionna la rouge et or pour qui une telle situation n'étais pas surprenante.

Il faut dire qu'avec Harry, Ron et Blaise elle avait son compte. Bien que pour Zabini s'était beaucoup plus rare, les deux Gryffondors eux battaient des records donc elle n'était pas sûr que cela soit une valeur certaine pour l'échelle de comparaison.

-Il a expédié Gallagan à l'infirmerie. Narra Draco, tout sourire au souvenir de son ami défigurant Kyle dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Mais il a perdu l'esprit. S'exclama Hermione visiblement furieuse, je lui avait pourtant dit de laisser tomber.

Malfoy retint de justesse une réplique acide. Granger était si naïf parfois qu'il était convaincu que si elle n'était pas si courage et intelligente - donc bonne pour Serdaigle – elle aurait fait sans nul doute une excellente Poufsouffle.

-Grangie, Grangie. Commença Draco sur un ton emprunt d'un grande sollicitude comme si il s'adressait à une enfant ignorant. Gallagan t'as insulté et bien que j'ignore pourquoi, Blaise te considères comme une amie, de ce fait s'en prendre à toi est très très mal perçut par _notre_ ami. Sans oublier que Blaise est le leader -si l'on m'exclu- de la maison Serpentard. Or s'en prendre au leader ne peut rester impuni sinon c'est la place pour l'anarchie.

-Ta vision des choses est très étriqué, c'est vrai quoi, Gallagan est un idiot mais il a le droit d'exprimer son avis sans pour autant finir au pilori.

-Chez les gentils Bouffons d'or peut-être, mais certainement pas dans ma maison, Grangie.

-Arrête avec tes surnoms stupides.

-Pourquoi ils t'énervent?

-Évidemment.

-Alors il en est hors de questions. S'amusa Draco.

A cet instant Hermione devrait être en colère et lui faire sentir, elle le savait mais cependant même avec toute la volonté du monde elle n'y arrivait pas. Fichu Serpentard bien trop proche pour sa santé mentale.

-Et bien où est partit ton mordant petite lionne?

Hermione eût vraiment très envie de lui répondre que si il l'appelait encore une fois comme ça, elle allait réagir mais certainement pas de la façon à laquelle il s'attendait mais elle s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire.

-Granger! Hého!Je te parles. S'exclama Draco énervé par le manque d'intérêt que Hermione lui portait, sans parler du fait qu'il la trouvait absolument adorable à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure ce qui l'agaçait fortement.

-Hein?! Quoi? Non, non je t'écoutes. Heu..tu disais?

-Il est clair que j'avais toute ton attention.

-T'es d'un comique Malfoy, c'est effrayant.

-Ah non en faite tu la toujours, ta verve. Rétorqua Draco visiblement très amusé par la situation.

-Bon, que veux tu Malfoy? Ton petit jeu ne m'amuse plus. S'énerva la préfète, que l'attraction qu'exerçait son homologue sur sa personne rendait irritable.

-Je te l'ai dit des réponses.

-Et je t'ais répondu, la page du livre est arrachée. Or c'est le seul qui aurait pu nous donner plus qu'un semblant de réponse.

-Je ne parle pas de la potion, on est détaché ça me suffit amplement. Seulement, m'éviterais-tu Granger?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Malfoy? Attaqua Hermione vexée par les paroles du vert-et-argent.

-Heu...le fait que tu ais découché deux soirs de suite peut-être? Ou alors c'est ta fuite précipitée après le cours de potion, durant lequel tu ne m'a pas décroché un mot même lorsque j'ai failli renverser ta potion.

-J'avais un rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall pour...pour mon orientation. Mentit effrontément la préfète.

-Au début de l'année? Tiens j'étais pourtant sûr que ça se faisait vers le milieu de l'année.

A cette réplique Hermione eût très chaud mais vraiment très chaud, elle miss-je-sais-tout n'était même pas capable de fournir un mensonge correct. Cependant elle ignora le rouge de gêne qui lui montait aux joues et rétorqua la voix parfaitement calme:

-Oui, mais je préfère m'y prendre tôt et par ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regardes.

-Là tout s'explique, répondit Draco d'une voix d'où perçait tout son scepticisme et pour rajouter du poids à ses paroles, il lui fit un petit sourire narquois avant de poursuivre:

-Cependant j'ignore toujours où tu as passé tes nuits.

Hermione qui abordait une jolie teinte pivoine, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gêne depuis que son homologue lui avait sourit, mit donc plusieurs secondes à comprendre ces paroles. Évidement elle pesta contre sa maudite personne, incapable d'aligner une phrase concrète en présence du Serpentard et ce depuis cette foutu révélation lors du diner de l'avant veille.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regardes.

-Tu radotes Grangie.

-Je...je..j'avais à faire. Répondit Hermione en cachant son exaspération et son malaise. Cette conversation lui rappelant étrangement le cours de potion à cause duquel tout avait commencé.

-Toute la nuit? Deux fois de suite?

-Je...oh...et puis ça ne te regardes pas.

-Encore? T'es plus proche de la sénilité que je ne le pensait. Fit Draco sarcastique avant de poursuivre:

-J'attends un réponse.

-Tu l'as déjà eu.

-T'étais avec quelqu'un?

La phrase avait jaillit sans même qu'il n'eut conscience de l'avoir pensé et c'était réellement frustrant. Bien sûr son intérêt pour les aller et venues de la préfète avait pour unique but de déterminer si cette dernière l'évitait, rien de plus. Bien qu'un tel fait s'avérait....intolérable et ceci n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque douleur de savoir que Granger le fuyait par dégoût mais plutôt parce que personne n'ignorait un Malfoy. Non ça n'avait carrément rien à voir.

-J'ai comme un air de déjà vu Malfoy. Répondit Hermione.

Comprenant sa référence au cours de potion il rétorqua:

-Donc tu étais avec quelqu'un?

Hermione leva les yeux vers le plafond, amusée puis reporta son attention sur le Serpentard certaine de ne pas rougir:

-Serais-tu jaloux Malfoy?

Sa question avait fusé, innocente requête telle une taquinerie. Cependant une chose n'avait pas été prise en compte par la jeune fille, elle avait momentanément oublié le caractère du jeune homme ainsi que la haine indicible qu'il lui vouait.

-Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité Granger. Et il est hors de question qu'un être tel que moi ne s'intéresse à une sang-de-bourbe agaçante et inférieure telle que toi.

Sa voix avait claqué tranchante, impitoyable. Toute trace de sourire même minime avait fui le visage de Draco, ses traits étaient durs et ses yeux d'un gris acier n'exprimant que dégoût et mépris. Sans le moindre mots de plus, il ramassa son sac abandonné plus tôt au pied de la table et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur.

Hermione renifla bruyamment s'interdisant silencieusement de se laisser aller aux pleurs, elle était une Gryffondor, elle était forte et elle ne pleurerait pas. Malheureusement son corps ne semblait pas être en mesure de tenir cette résolution. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues rougies s'écrasant avec force sur la couverture vieillie de l'ouvrage, seule preuve écrite pouvant témoigner de l'amour qu'elle portait à Draco Malfoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans un coin isolé de la serre numéro quatre le préfet-en-chef attitré ruminait ses sombres pensés, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'Armocia qui lui faisait face, étrange plante violine au venin dangereux. Hermione était comme toujours au centre de ses préoccupations. Décidément cette fille s'incrustait même lorsqu'elle était physiquement absente. Et ce seul fait lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-Dray?Hey dit, on fait équipe?!

Le-dit Dray soupira de lassitude:

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et de quoi parles tu, Pansy?

-Ben du cours, tu sais il nous faut retirer le venin le l'Armocia.....par équipe.

-Non. Souffla Draco.

-Ah si, c'est la vieille Poufsouffle qui la dit. Argumenta la Serpentard.

-Je sais et pour répondre à ta question je ne ferais pas équipe avec toi, maintenant dégage. Ordonna le vert-et-argent.

Draco regarda son «amie» s'éloigner les larmes aux yeux. Il n'en ressentit aucune culpabilité. Cette fille produisait un effet plus dévastateur que Granger sur ses pauvres nerfs. Il grinça des dents réalisant que ses pensées étaient à nouveau tournées vers son homologue. Il se haïssait pour cela, il la haïssait de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas censé ressentir le moindre sentiment, alors pourquoi? Granger, encore et toujours Granger. Cette fille, il en était certain, prenait un plaisir sadique à le voir si torturé.

-Tu as attristé ta fan numéro une. En éprouve tu du remord? Questionna Blaise en s'installant d'office à ses côtés.

-Pas des moindres. Répondit laconiquement le préfet.

-Je me disais aussi. Où étais-tu ce matin? Je t'ai cherché après ma retenue et tu n'étais nul part.

-J'étais forcement quelque part. A la bibliothèque. Poursuivis Draco sous le regard insistant de son ami.

-Toi, dans une bibliothèque? Loin de moi l'idée de toucher ta fierté mais bouquins poussiéreux et Draco malfoy sont rarement placés dans la même phrase, encore serais-tu Hermione que ça ne serait pas une surprise mais...

Le jeune homme interrompit son discours et resta muet,la bouche ouverte par l'étonnement, dans le genre de quelqu'un qui fait face à une révélation étonnante.

-C'est Hermione, hein.

Le ton n'était nullement interrogatif mais pourtant le préfet jugea utile de déclarer:

-Je voulais des réponses, j'ai donc été trouvé celle qui me les apporteraient, en l'occurrence Granger, d'où la bibliothèque.

-C'est l'unique raison? Demanda innocemment Blaise en essayant vainement d'attraper la tige de l'Armocia sans se faire piquer.

-Ne commence pas.

-Le déni n'est pas la solution, loin de là. Écoute Drake...

Blaise n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de finir sa phrase avant que son ami ne saisisse non sans précaution sa plante et ne parte s'installer parmi la masse des élèves de Serdaigle avec qui la maison Serpentard partageait se cours.

Néanmoins le préfet regretta bien vite son choix lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme qui lui faisait à présent office de partenaire.

-Te retrouves tu si démunis, que le temps d'une heure tu quittes ta position de prince pour t'allier aux communs des mortels, Malfoy? Voilà qui est surprenant, vraiment. On en apprend chaque jour. Déclara froidement le Serdaigle pour qui l'animosité qu'il ressentait envers le préfet-en-chef était à son apogée.

-N'est-ce pas là, la principale qualité, si l'on peut nommer cela ainsi, de ta maison? Demanda Draco,méprisant.

-Quelle réplique Malfoy! Il est clair que les serpents ne peuvent en dire autant.

-Insinuerais-tu que ma maison n'équivaux en rien la tienne, Tymson?

-Tu compr.... Commença Éden avant d'être interrompu par le professeur Chourave qui venait de faire irruption entre eux deux, un air bienveillant sur le visage.

-Si ce n'est pas merveilleux! Vous voir mettre de côté vos différents en faisant fi de vos maisons respectives, c'est tellement admirable. Je rajoute cinq points à chacune de vos maisons, mais n'oubliez pas de retirer le venin à chacune de vos plantes. S'extasia la directrice des Poufsouffles au comble du bonheur.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner rapidement interloqués, le professeur avait sans nul doute mal interprété leurs quelques phrases échangées.

-Il serait temps que quelqu'un lui dise, que trainer dans des serres contenant des plantes et des champignons aux effets plus ou moins «magiques» la font quelque peu planer.

-C'est un professeur Malfoy. Rabroua le Serdaigle.

-Qu'importe...Et puis évite de me faire la moral, je suis un Malfoy.

-A l'ego démesuré.

-Je t'emmerde, Tymson.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Honnêtement je me demande comment Hermione peut-elle te supporter. Elle est trop tolérante, surtout lorsqu'elle a affaire à un veracrasse tel que toi.

-Que veux-tu dire? Interrogea le préfet, ne relevant pas l'insulte faite sur sa personne.

-Elle est trop conciliante envers toi et envers l'autre serpent. Zabinni ne mérite pas son amitié. Répondit Eden en se saisissant de la plante.

-Bien sur que si, Blaise est un type bien, aucun doute que tu ne le vaut pas. Objecta Draco tout en découpant avec application la tige de l'Armocia que le Serdaigle tenait entres ses mains.

-Et toi? Continua l'autre, mérite-tu son amitié ou même le respect qu'elle te témoigne.

-Granger et moi ne sommes pas amis et elle ne me respecte pas.

-C'est faux, elle te respecte comme elle respecte chaque êtres humains ou non humains qui croisent son chemin. Simplement elle ne fait que te retourner la haine et le mépris que tu lui voue. En quelque sorte elle fait miroir.

Le préfet fut si surpris par cette déclaration qu'il manqua de lâcher la petite fiole dans laquelle il avait recueilli le précieux nectar contenu dans la plante. Alors comme ça son homologue le respectait et elle ne le haïssait pas réellement. Ce dernier point était vraiment une surprise pour lui. Draco avait pu à de nombreuses reprises constater qu'elle ne faisait que retourner ses paroles. Comme l'avait si bien dit le Serdaigle, un miroir, c'était exactement ça. Cependant il ignorait qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui, ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect. Apparemment il s'était trompé. Cette remarque l'avait déstabilisé. Néanmoins il n'en montra rien comme à son habitude et se tourna vers son partenaire pour approfondir son interrogatoire:

-Granger ne peut pas me respecter, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre.

-En même temps vu comment tu la traitre, je la vois mal lâcher un truc dans le style « t'es peut-être un connard doublé d'un raciste Malfoy mais je te respecte » tu crois pas?

-Tu l'aime?

A l'instant où la question franchit ses lèvres le vert-et-argent se maudit de ne pouvoir pas mieux contrôler ses actions dès lors que Granger entrait dans l'équation. C'était assurément déstabilisant et irritant. De plus, le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi, mais la réponse de Tymson lui semblait d'une importance primordiale. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Kyle soit amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe?...Rien, il en était certain et qu'importe l'étrange douleur qui avait pris place dans son estomac ça ne signifiait absolument...rien.

-Pourquoi cette question Malfoy?

Le Serpentard eut très envie de lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de répondre à cette question, cependant face au ton suspicieux qu'avait employé Eden, il jugea préférable de répondre:

-Cette information s'avèrerait être de la plus haute importance pour faire de ta vie et de celle de Granger un enfer.

-C'est ce que je te disais, tu ne mérites pas son respect. Tu ne mérites rien venant d'elle.

Le préfet-en-chef accusa le coup. Tymson avait raison, du moins il y songea une fraction de seconde avant de se rappeler qu'il était un Malfoy et que de ce fait il n'avait pas à éprouver de telles bassesses.

La cloche qui annonça la fin du cours finit par le tirer de ses sombres pensées. Il s'avança vers le fond la serre pour y porter les fioles à son nom contenant le précieux venin, il les déposa sur la table bancale mise à contribution et s'apprêtait à quitter la serre surchauffée en compagnie des autres élèves, quand le professeur Chourave le retint.

-Mr Malfoy, je tenais à vous dire que je trouve votre attitude vraiment honorable. Quoi de mieux pour rapprocher les maisons en temps de guerre que de voir le leader de l'une d'elles s'allier à une maison rivale c'est tout...

Mais déjà Draco n'écoutait plus le professeur, il trouvait son discours très ennuyant et sans intérêt. C'est vrai quoi il avait parlé avec un crétin de Serdaigle le temps d'une petite heure et déjà on venait lui prendre la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui rapprocherait les maisons et encore une fois si on venait à lui attribuer ce rôle ça ne pouvait être que la faute de Granger. Tout était de la faute de son homologue, le vert-et-argent en était convaincue. Tout ses faits et gestes, la moindre de ses paroles, tout, absolument tout contenait à un moment ou un autre le nom de Granger, que se soit au début, au milieu ou à la fin et parfois même aux trois.

Hermione avait fini par faire de sa magnifique existence une sorte de lieu glauque que seule sa présence pouvait illuminer et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait simplement pas la nommer alors l'accepter c'était proscrit. Sa faute, oui simplement de la faute de Granger, le Serpentard en était persuadé et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec de l'amour c'était certain. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à dériver sur le sujet Granger, alors que quelques secondes auparavant il n' avait été question que de rapprochement entre maison. Cette fille était vraiment....

-Mr Malfoy, vous m'écoutez? Demanda le professeur inquiète, en secouant la main devant les yeux du préfet-en-chef.

-Hein?! Oui, évidemment. Bon excusez moi je dois y aller, j'ai un cours.

Et sans attendre le moindre signe d'acceptation de la directrice des blaireaux et sans même savoir si elle en avait terminé avec son laïus, Draco partit en direction de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal où, à en juger par sa montre, il arriverait avec un retard de plus de dix minutes.

Il traversa le parc à grandes enjambées mais ralentit l'allure en arrivant dans le château. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver négligé et presser. Les couloirs de château étaient quasiment désert mais il croisa néanmoins quelques chanceux de Gryffondor qui n'avait manifestement pas classe et pour améliorer son humeur ils étaient tous des septièmes années. La vie était réellement injuste. Draco bifurqua sur la droite et gravit rapidement deux escaliers avant de traverser un corridor aux tableaux plus ou moins joyeux. Certains de leurs occupants se permirent même de le rabrouer, lui, un Malfoy. Le préfet se fit la promesse de leur mettre le feu sitôt qu'il en trouverait le temps et regretta de ne pouvoir le faire de suite. Tout ça c'était uniquement la faute de...Chourave.

Cette veille chouette l'avais mis en retard. Or chacun savait qu'un Malfoy n'était jamais et je dis bien jamais en retard. Tout à son urgence il tourna à gauche et bouscula un élève. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard il continua son avancé. Cependant un rire qui ne lui était pas inconnu vint rompre le silence étouffant qui habitait les couloirs. Sans même en connaître la cause il accéléra l'allure et ce n'était surement pas dans l'espoir de voir la propriétaire de ce rire...absolument pas.

Draco dévia sur sa gauche et se figea brutalement à l'angle du couloir. Il serra les poings d'énervement face à la scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Hermione était appuyée au mur, souriante et devant elle, une main posée à même le mur de pierre à quelques centimètre du visage de la préfète, se tenait Eden qui lui souriait et qui du point de vue - parfaitement objectif - de Draco se tenait beaucoup trop près. De plus son attitude de playboy faisait très dragueur à la manque. Bien évidemment le préfet occulta le fait qu'il avait lui même usé à de nombreuses reprises de cette position mais avec beaucoup plus de classe,cela va de soit.

Ses phalanges se faisaient douloureuses tellement elles étaient confinées dans la paume de ses mains. Draco pouvait sentir une colère froide parcourir chaque fibre de son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle haine pour qui que ce soit, même Potter était hors course sur ce coup. Eden Tymson devait mourir, aucune autre alternative n'étais permise. Mais avant de déchiqueter morceaux par morceaux ce bellâtre de seconde zone, le préfet devait éloigner son homologue au plus vite et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, ni avec le Serdaigle, ni avec un autre qui n'était pas lui.

Sans chercher à trouver une raison à son comportement possessif ni à ses pensées pour le moins curieuse, le vert-et-argent s'avança vers eux, le regard meurtrier, dents et poings serrés. Il n'avait jamais semblé si terrifiant.

Entendant des pas brisant son instant de bonheur, Hermione tourna la tête pour apercevoir son homologue visiblement hors de lui se dirigeant vers eux. Eden sembla lui aussi remarquer l'humeur du préfet car il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la jeune fille dans un geste qu'il voulait protecteur. Ce geste n'apaisa pas la préfète, au contraire il ne fit qu'accentuer son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Draco. Bien évidemment elle n'ignorait pas que c'était totalement stupide et injustifiée de penser ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait aller contre.

Lorsque le préfet arriva à leur hauteur, son aura se trouvait si terrifiante que le Serdaigle recula légèrement bien malgré lui, Draco en profita justement pour saisir le bras de la préfète, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de le suivre. Eden retrouva un semblant de lucidité en voyant la préfète récupérée de son bras libre son sac. Ne voulant pas voir la jeune fille partir surtout au bras de Malfoy il se mit en travers de leur chemin, mais Draco se contenta de le pousser lourdement sans le moindre scrupule avant de lui adresser un regard qui le paralysa. Hermione tira sur son bras en voyant la façon dont son homologue avait poussé le Serdaigle, mais la prise étant trop forte elle ne put s'en défaire et c'est en lançant un dernier regard désolé à Eden qu'elle suivit le préfet.

Draco était très loin d'être serein et pourtant le contact de sa main sur le bras d'Hermione lui était apaisant, au moins elle était avec lui et bien loin de cet idiot de Tymson. Mais il était encore furieux, elle avait ri avec lui, elle était seule avec lui dans un couloir désert. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle était à lui, point. Apercevant une porte entrouverte, Draco n'hésita pas un seul instant et y pénétra.

Une salle de classe, vide, des plus communes mais il ne s'attarda pas sur l'aménagement de la pièce, elle ne l'intéressait pas. D'un sort il referma la porte faisant sursauter la préfète. Sans la moindre douceur il se tourna vers Hermione et la détailla, l'œil haineux. Il lui en voulait, il ignorait pourquoi mais le fait était là, elle n'avait pas le droit. Inconsciemment il referma sa prise sur son bras et se ne fut que lorsqu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur qu'il en prit conscience. Immédiatement comme brûlé il la lâcha sans toutefois s'éloigner.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer, elle avait peur. Draco était visiblement très en colère contre elle et elle était terrifiée par ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, bien qu'elle douta qu'il ne se montre violent. Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du jeune homme qu'elle ne pensait pas aussi proche. Le regard du Serpentard la scrutait, impitoyable.

La voir si faible, vulnérable devant lui ne lui procura aucun plaisir, bien au contraire. Sa colère retomba derechef mais pas son sentiment de possessivité. Elle était à lui, il devait la protéger. Pourquoi il l'ignorait, mais elle était sienne. Sans préavis et sans le moindre signe avant coureur, la moindre parole, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ni douceur, ni tendresse simplement une envie irrépressible, incompréhensible. Il en avait un tel besoin et ce ne fut que lorsque que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact qu'il constata à quel point elle avait pu lui manquer.

Hermione se retrouva brutalement acculée au mur, mais elle n'y porta guère attention. Elle n'eut aucune résistance lorsque le jeune homme quémanda pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde du Serpentard réclamant plus de contact, comme un manque. Oubliant qu'il n'était pas censé être ici à embrasser cette fille qui allait à l'encontre de son bon sens moral, oubliant jusqu'à l'heure qu'il était et qu'il devait se trouver en cours, Draco colla son corps à celui de la Gryffondor posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il en voulait tellement plus mais pas seulement physiquement. Bien plus encore...il la voulait elle, toute entière. Pas que son corps mais elle, Hermione Granger.

Réalisant ce que signifiait de telles pensées, il se recula violemment. Non il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Hermione, elle le regardait hagarde ne comprenant pas le brusque revirement de situation. Hésitante, elle fit un pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle le vit reculer de trois pas en la regardant avec effroi, puis sans un mot il quitta la salle précipitamment.

La préfète ne sut comment interpréter sa fuite. L'unique sentiment qu'elle percevait clairement dans toute la confusion de son esprit fut l'abandon. Jamais de toute cette existence elle ne s'était sentit aussi seule et démunie. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles alors qu'elle s'écroula au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, vaine tentative pour se défendre et oublier le monde extérieure.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Totalement déconnecté de la réalité qui l'entourait, Draco déambulait. Il n'irait pas en cours qu'importe c'était inutile. Insignifiant face à la révélation qui l'avait heurté de plein fouet, déstabilisant son monde organisée, sa vie toute tracée, Hermione avait tout changé. Le préfet était troublé et effrayé ignorant comme faire face à ce changement, à cette révélation pour le moins inattendue. Elle avait raison depuis le début et à présent, il en avait pleinement conscience.

Il l'aimait.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco à été long à comprendre mais enfin il y est arrivé. Pff et oui je sais elle l'aime, il l'aime tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes..ouep enfin si on veut ou plutôt si je veux! ^^ Moi je dirais qui même pauvre Hermione ce faire jeter ainsi sa craint :D Aie je vous dirais bien...enfaite non vous lirez au prochain chapitre, le dernier ^^

**Second racontage de vie (important; Enfin si on veux)^^:** Ou pas parce que enfaite (oui oui je continue à raconter ma vie, d'ailleurs y'en, à t-ils qui la suivent?)^^ enfin bref donc il y aura peut-être deux chapitre et non pas un à venir car ben j'ai écrit une fin mais elle est...euh....sadique donc je pense l'améliorer (enfin si on veux) avec un autre chapitre mais sinon je mettrais tout en un mais du coup il n'y aura plus de suspense pour vous (et non on ne crie pas youpi)!!.


	9. Comme quoi les magnigances serpentardes

**Disclamer:** Seule l'histoire m'appartient tout le reste est à la merveilleuse J.K.R.

**Racontage de vie: **C'est l'avant dernier chapitre et oui enfin de compte j'ai décider de le couper ^^ Alors je préfère vous prévenir vous allez m'aimez, puis me haïr....Mais je plaide non coupable je ne suis responsable de rien :D (bon j'avoue il y a mieux comme défense) ^^

Merci à **Fantasia-49 **pour sa correction.

**Rar:**

**P.Y:** LA suite la voilà! Presque deux semaine je sais c'est pas super rapide mais c'est pas mal, non?^^ Merci pour la review. J'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant. Bisous

**Ginny:** Et bien quel empressement ^^ Je pense avoir fait assez vite (de mon pts de vue), enfin voilà le voilà...euh...c'est bizarre comme phrase :D Merci pour la review. Bises

**o0o0o0 Bonne Lecture 0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 9: Comme quoi les magnigances serpentardes de Blaise conduisent à un aboutissement désiré ou non.....**

Depuis trois jours l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était témoin passif d'une parade amoureuse des plus étranges. Comme chacun sait cette parade, comme sont nom l'indique, à pour but et ce quelques soit l'espèce de rassembler deux individus éprouvant une forte attirance l'un pour l'autre et ainsi de leur permettre de suivre leurs petits bonhomme de chemin, ensemble. Or il semblerait que deux des descendants direct de l'homo sapiens autrement dit des humains est oubliés ou n'est décidés de contourner cette règle universelle tacite qu'est la parade amoureuse. En effet comme les tableaux ornant les murs du château pouvaient en attestés Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se fuyaient et cela si bien qu'il était impossible dans déterminer lequel évitait l'autre peut-être était-ce les deux réciproquement?

Une chose étant cependant certaine pour la préfète-en-chef, elle n'évitait pas Draco Malfoy évidemment que non un Gryffondor ne recule pas devant l'ennemi, il effectue un repli stratégique simplement. Et c'est justement cet aspect de la maison rouge-et-or que Hermione testait, oui ce n'est qu'une sorte d'examen personnelle et qui bien sur n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière confrontation qu'elle et son homologue avait eu, assurément. Elle ne fuyait pas Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy et qu'importe cette petite voix appelée conscience qui lui hurlait le contraire. Pour preuve elle ne l'avait pas vu moins que deux fois en ce jeudi brumeux, naturellement Hermione occulta le fait que ces deux fois avait été à l'occasion des cours qu'il avait en commun. Granger en était persuadée elle ne fuyait pas. Point.

Du côté de Draco Malfoy en revanche le discoure intérieur était tout autre, il fuyait en bon Serpentard il privilégiait la fuite ou en sa qualité de Malfoy l'esquive. Néanmoins il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant tout autre individus que sa personne, il n'était pas lâche juste réfléchi nul autre que lui ne pouvait en être plus convaincu. Oh bien sur tout comme il se doit le Serpentard jugeait sa conduite des plus ordinaire et contrairement à tout ce que pouvait lui souffler sa conscience il ne mourrait pas de l'irrépressible envie de rencontrer son homologue et de continuer leur exercice d'apnée commencer il y a de cela plus de soixante-douze heures. Certainement pas. Point.

Cependant il y avais une personne en dehors des murs de l'école à qui cette poursuite n'avait échappé et cet individus n'était nul autre que le meilleurs ami du préfet-en-chef et l'amie de la rouge-et-or, ainsi qu'accessoirement Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier n'ignorait pas l'incident ayant eu lieux entres les deux principaux protagonistes, il savait néanmoins que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit et que la raison pour laquelle il fuyait Hermione était justement celle que Draco avait refuser de lui livrer. Or Blaise n'étais pas un Serpentard pour rien et tôt ou tard le préfet-en-chef en aurait pleinement conscience car il avait un plan....

o0o0o0o0o0o

Depuis trois jours l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était le témoin passif d'une parade amoureuse des plus étranges. Comme chacun sait cette parade, comme son nom l'indique, a pour but et ce quelque soit l'espèce de rassembler deux individus éprouvant une forte attirance l'un pour l'autre et ainsi de leur permettre de suivre leur petit bonhomme de chemin, ensemble. Or, il semblerait que deux des descendants direct de l'homo sapiens autrement dit des humains ont oubliés ou ont décidés de contourner cette règle universelle et tacite qu'est la parade amoureuse. En effet, comme les tableaux ornant les murs du château pouvaient en attester Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se fuyaient et si bien qu'il était impossible dans déterminer lequel évitait l'autre. Peut-être était-ce les deux réciproquement?

Une chose étant cependant certaine, pour la préfète-en-chef, elle n'évitait pas Draco Malfoy. Évidemment que non, un Gryffondor ne recule pas devant l'ennemi, il effectue un repli stratégique simplement. Et c'est justement cet aspect de la maison rouge-et-or qu'Hermione testait. Oui ce n'était qu'une sorte d'examen personnel et qui bien sûr n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière confrontation qu'elle et son homologue avait eu, assurément. Elle ne fuyait pas Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy et qu'importe cette petite voix appelée conscience qui lui hurlait le contraire. Pour preuve elle l'avait vu moins de deux fois en ce jeudi brumeux. Naturellement Hermione occulta le fait que ces deux fois avait été à l'occasion des cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Granger en était persuadée, elle ne fuyait pas. Point.

Du côté de Draco Malfoy en revanche le discours intérieur était tout autre, il fuyait. En bon Serpentard il privilégiait la fuite ou en sa qualité de Malfoy l'esquive. Néanmoins il ne l'aurait jamais admit devant tout autre individu que sa personne. Il n'était pas lâche juste réfléchi, nul autre que lui ne pouvait en être plus convaincu. Oh bien sur tout comme il se doit, le Serpentard jugeait sa conduite des plus ordinaires et contrairement à tout ce que pouvait lui souffler sa conscience il ne mourrait pas de l'irrépressible envie de rencontrer son homologue et de continuer leur exercice d'apnée commencée il y a de cela plus de soixante-douze heures. Certainement pas. Point.

Cependant il y avait une personne en dehors des murs de l'école à qui cette poursuite n'avait échappée et cet individu n'était nul autre que le meilleur ami du préfet-en-chef et l'ami de la rouge-et-or, aussi nommé Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier n'ignorait pas l'incident ayant eu lieu entre les deux principaux protagonistes. Il savait néanmoins que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit et que la raison pour laquelle il fuyait Hermione était justement celle que Draco avait refusé de lui livrer. Or Blaise n'étais pas un Serpentard pour rien et tôt ou tard le préfet-en-chef en aurait pleinement conscience car il avait un plan....

o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco poussa un nouveau soupirs excéd.,Non il ne voulait pas et cette conversation répétitive de ces derniers jours amènerait sans cesse la même réponse, non.

-Bien, donc tu évites Hermione, tu me l'as dis et elle même t'évite bien qu'elle ne le reconnaisse en rien, c'est un fait établit. Or je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés, je sais aussi que cet incident et sans nul doute la cause de sa fuite, en revanche il y a quelques chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'évites-tu?

-Parce que! Répondit Draco de façon très explicite.

-Effectivement ceci explique cela. Se moqua Blaise.

-Ferme-là Blaise et sérieux je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un souci. Moi et Granger on ne s'aim.....se supporte pas donc le fait que je l'évite n'est pas dérangeant.

-T'en est sur? Laisse moi t'expliquer ce que mon œil avisé à remarquer. Premièrement Hermione semble super bizarre...euh plus que d'habitude, elle est sans cesse en alerte et ce dans l'optique de te fuir ce qui conduit directement à mon deuxième point. Un Gryffondor ne fuit pas. Alors pourquoi te fuit-elle? Certes vous vous êtes embrassez mais quand même. Enfin bref passons Hermione. Mon troisième point est que tu es toi aussi étrange, tu passes ton temps à l'éviter sans pour autant t'empêcher de l'approcher et même de la regarder.

-Je ne la regarde pas! S'injuria le préfet.

-Ouep est moi je suis Merlin. Drake je te connais et plus que n'importe quel autre mec dans ce bahut et même en dehors. Or je sais lorsque tu regardes quelqu'un même si cela passe totalement inaperçue aux yeux des autres. De plus y a cette histoire avec ce gars de Serdaigle tu sais...merde Tyson...Tylon...Non T...

-Tymson. L'interrompit le préfet pas enthousiaste à l'idée de le laisser énumérer toute une liste de possibilité.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs si concentrer à garder un visage impassible alors qu'il se sentait énervé comme rarement, qu'il ne remarqua pas le sourire victorieux qui prit place sur les lèvres de son ami.

-Tymson oui c'est bien ça. C'est étrange que tu t'en souviennes, je veux dire tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois et pourtant...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai une excellente mémoire. Argumenta Draco.

-Certes je te l'accorde mais ôte moi d'un doute, les œillades meurtrières que tu lui lances à la moindre occasion n'ont aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il fréquente Hermione.

Le préfet des verts-et-argents manqua de s'étrangler à l'entente du terme «Fréquenter». Que pouvait bien signifier ce mot dans la bouche de Blaise. Fréquenter comme voir régulièrement ou pire? Inconsciemment il serra les mâchoires et les jointures de ses mains blanchirent.

Ayant parfaitement observer le changement d'attitude de son ami, le sourire de Blaise se fit plus large car il savait que ce terme aux nombreux sens le ferait réagir. Cependant il garda son attitude nonchalante attendant sous un air détaché au possible, Serpentard oblige, que le poisson morde à l'hameçon.

-Ah... Et ils se voient beaucoup? Demanda Malfoy après plusieurs secondes ayant totalement oublié le fait que Blaise n'était pas un serpent pour rien.

-Et bien Hermione est mon amie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'immiscer dans sa vie privée, pourtant je crois savoir que oui assez fréquemment. Répondit vaguement Blaise feignant un désintérêt absolu.

-Je l'ignorais et elle se traine avec les crétins qui lui servent d'amis aussi, histoire d'être non plus un trio mais un quatuor? Interrogea de façon tout à fait innocente le préfet si bien que si Zabini ne le connaissait pas parfaitement il n'aurait pas deviné les intentions de son ami, à savoir si Hermione et Éden étaient seuls lorsqu'ils se «fréquentaient».

-Non je crois pas, je crois même savoir que la belette lui à fait une crise à ce propos. Répondit laconiquement le Serpentard, riant sous cape.

-Bien, donc elle passe tout son temps avec ce crétin de Tymson. Je l'ignorais.

-Ce n'étais dont pas pour cette raison les regards noirs?

-Non. Répondit précipitamment le préfet.

-Donc tu admets qu'il y a eut des regards meurtriers? Questionna Blaise ravit de voir qu'il entretenait son ami dans la direction souhaitée.

-Je ne... Oui. Admis Draco avant de poursuivre dans une excellente mauvaise foi. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec Hermione.

-Hermione? Tu la nommes par son prénom?...Intéressant.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, oublie! Tu m'as contaminé avec tes Hermione part-ci, Hermione part-là, Hermione à dit ça...

-C'est étrange mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger lorsque j'en parlais justement, sauf lorsque la question de Tymson fut mis sur le tapis, évidemment.

-Bon ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Blaise et crache le morceaux, vite. Attaqua Draco en comprenant que les intentions de son ami n'était pas innocentes.

-Comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles tu l'évites. Et aussi par la même occasion le rapport avec Tymson car les deux sont liés ou ont un rapport.

Le préfet-en-chef soupira d'agacement, il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier de la proposition de Blaise d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, mais il avait tout de même accepté dans l'espoir inutile que l'air frais effacerait enfin l'image de la Gryffondor. Peine perdue, sans compter l'insistance de son ami à vouloir analyser le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Nom d'une gargouille, il était un Malfoy. Or il n'était pas censé aimer et encore moins une fille comme Granger, alors pourquoi?

-Parce que!

-Tu recommences Drake.

-Merde Blaise ça ne te regarde en aucuns cas! Rétorqua Draco en arrêtant sa marche au devant de son ami, se retournant pour lui faire face.

-C'est la où t'as tord, ça me regarde et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi? Parce que mon meilleur ami est invivable depuis trois jours, pire que d'habitude et que mon amie, la seule fille en qui j'ai confiance n'est pas foutue d'avoir assez confiance en moi pour me dire ce qu'il ne va pas et nie ce fait simplement car il a un rapport avec ce même meilleur ami. Elle va mal, tu vas mal!! Et après ça je suis censé fermer ma gueule et vous regardez sombrer!

Blaise avait lâcher son laïus sans prendre une seule inspiration et haletait légèrement sur la fin mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de laisser tomber ce qu'il avait ruminé depuis plusieurs jours. Son ami quant à lui ne savait plus que dire. L'énervement de Blaise si pragmatique en règle générale l'avait surpris si bien qu'il en était resté coi.

En cet instant seul le bruit qu'émettait les feuilles mortes retournées par le vent se faisait entendre emplissant d'une douce mélodie le vide que venait de créer l'énervement du Serpentard. Ce dernier ayant repris son calme légendaire avisa doucement:

-Je peux tout entendre Draco, que ce qui ne va pas?

Le préfet-en-chef releva la tête qu'il n'avait pourtant pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé et encra son regard dans celui de son ami pour répondre:

-Elle...c'est pas facile Blaise c'est....

Mais il s'arrêta s'admonestant pour la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve et pire encore qu'il dévoilait. Il poussa un soupir, secouant légèrement la tête de nervosité avant de reprendre d'un ton n'admettant aucune contrariété:

-Rien Blaise. Rentrons.

Ce n'était pas à proprement dit un mensonge, Draco pouvait mentir sans défaut à tout être vivant ou non peuplant cette planète mais pas à Blaise. Il avait donc opté pour un choix libre. Son ami pourrait donc y comprendre deux options, la première étant, rien tout va bien et la seconde, la plus représentative de son état, donnait à peu de chose près, rien ne va, absolument rien.

Blaise détailla discrètement le profil du préfet avant de lui emboiter le pas en direction du château, il poussa un profond soupir exprimant toute sa fatigue face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Si la phase 1 intitulée «Résonnons l'idiot et apprenons ce que le-dit idiot cache» n'a pas marchée, il ne restait plus que la phase 2 joliment nommée «Un merveilleux concours de circonstance...pas si hasardeux».

Ayant atteint les premières marches menant aux portes de chêne révélant l'entrée du château, Blaise regarda sa montre, heureux de constater que le timing était parfait et ce fut à cet instant qu'il jugea le moment propice pour aviser la phase 2. Cependant il fut dans l'obligation de changer légèrement de tactique lorsqu'il vit Draco s'éloigner en direction du dortoir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, cet idiot devait venir avec lui c'était essentiel.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas, ne nie pas c'est inutile. Poursuivis Blaise en voyant Malfoy ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention de contester ces propos. Il ajouta. Je te propose un truc....euh...à faire.

Certes le mensonge était vraiment passable mais en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde il n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur une explication convaincante.

-Et en quoi consiste ce....truc? Interrogea Draco apparemment pas très emballé.

-Je...c'est une surprise, aller viens tu vas adorer. J'en suis convaincu. Déclara Blaise feintant l'enthousiasme.

-Et cette idée viens de germer dans ton esprit? C'est pas un peu étrange? Questionna le préfet suspicieux.

-Quoi?! De quoi m'accuses tu Drake? Je suis l'innocence personnifié même si j'avoue que ce n'était pas prévus, j'ai juste, en voyant ta tête de martyr....changer de plan. Répondit le Serpentard s'amusant des derniers termes employés, si seulement son ami savait à quel point il disait vrai.

-Je te suis.

-Super, je te jure que tu va finir par me remercier même si tu n'y songeras pas au premier abord. Murmura Blaise.

-Tu disais quelque chose?

-Hein?! Rien, tu planes.

Tout au long du trajet dans les nombreux dédales qui constituaient le château Blaise abreuva son ami de paroles toutes plus dépourvues d'utilités et d'intérêts et ce dans l'unique but de l'assommer assez pour qu'il le suive sans faire d'histoire. Enfin arrivé dans le couloir du septième étage il pria Merlin et Salazar -deux valant toujours mieux que un- pour que comme toujours elle obéisse à son sens innée de la ponctualité et qu'elle soit là à l'attendre bien tranquille. Blaise entreprit d'effectuer trois aller-retours en pensant très fort à la personne qu'il devait voir, sous l'œil curieux du préfet hâtif de connaître cette surprise dissimulée dans la salle-sur-demande.

Enfin pour le plus grand plaisir de ce denier et une bouffée de nervosité pour le second la porte apparut. N'attendant pas, Blaise actionna la poignée implorant tout les Dieux possibles et inimaginables de lui laisser la vie sauve ou en seconde option l'opportunité de fuir. Marquant une imperceptible hésitation le Serpentard franchit la porte en compagnie du préfet-en-chef. Il eut juste le temps de fermer la porte qui disparut aussitôt, avant qu'une voix féminine bien connus des deux garçons ne retentisse:

-Blaise c'est toi? T'es encore en retard.

Alerté par cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien Draco se tourna le regard noir vers son ami qui ouvrait la bouche justement pour s'expliquer mais un bruit sourd preuve de la chute d'un objet sur la moquette épaisse au ton pourpre les fit tourner la tête en direction de la source sonore. Ce réflexe humain irrita au plus au point le préfet des verts-et-argents lorsque par sa faute il croisa les yeux de son homologue.

Tous les deux se défiaient du regard, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient mais n'importe quels spectateur de la scène comme l'était Zabini ne pouvait que certifier du contraire. Non ils ne se défiaient pas ils se dévoraient du regard au contraire. Le moment dura plusieurs minutes mais il sembla aux deux préfet-en-chefs que cet instant n'avait perduré qu'un dixième de secondes avant que Blaise ne le brise:

-Je pense qu'une explication est de mise, non?

-Exactement, que fait il ici? Je devais t'aider pour une remise à niveau en métamorphose et non pas supporter sa présence.

-Hermione ne commence pas, je pense que vous éviter ne résoudra en rien le problème, pire encore ça risque de s'envenimer. Je sais que tu n'admettras jamais fuir Hermione mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être convaincu du contraire. Enfin passons ta mauvaise foi flagrante et passons aux explications, allez hop on se presse. Déclara Blaise sur un ton parfaitement calme.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Rétorqua Draco ressentant énervement a l'idée d'être en ces lieux et en même temps paradoxalement d'être heureux de se trouver là.

-Je veux en venir à la scène dans laquelle vous vous expliquez ni plus ni moins, affrontez ce dont vous mettez toute votre énergie à fuir.

-Blaise...tu es décourageant.

-Têtu serait le terme approprié Hermione.

-Soit, mais nous ne réglerons pas nos conflits devant toi. Répliqua la Gryffondor.

-Au moins tu ne nies plus que conflit il y a. Dit Blaise posément.

Draco las de se voir spectateur silencieux d'un conflit le concernant se manifesta:

-Tout cela est fort intéressant mais je veux sortir d'ici alors ne fait pas d'histoire mais fait réapparaitre cette satanée porte, Blaise.

-Hors de question, pas avant une explication entre vous. Déclara Zabini n'admettant apparemment aucune constatation.

-Combien même nous voudrions nous expliquer, comme je te l'ai déjà dit il est assurément hors de question que nous la fassions devant toi. Avisa Hermione en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils au tissus vermeille semblant usé par le temps, mais somme toute confortable.

-Bien. Alors je vais m'en aller ordonnant expressément à la salle de ne pas vous laissez sortir avant que vous n'ayez discutés.

-Quoi? Mais il hors de question que tu me laisses seul avec elle! S'exclama Draco, bien plus en colère contre lui-même pour ressentir l'irrépressible envie de renouveler l'expérience d'un baiser avec Granger que contre son ami. Seulement il ne pouvait afficher sa faiblesse alors il privilégiait les cris.

-Aurais tu peur Malfoy? Attaqua Hermione ne voulant pas laisser son homologue partir, il lui avait trop manqué. Certes elle s'était promis de tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui mais là c'était bien trop inconcevable.

-Bien je vois que tout est redevenu à la normal ou du moins c'est partie pour. Sur ce je vous laisse. Interrompis Blaise avant de franchir la porte, que tout à leur engueulade les préfets-en-chefs n'avaient pas repérée.

Draco se précipita à sa suite mais se heurta à un mur. A présent il n'avait plus qu'une option discuter si ils voulaient pouvoir sortir de là un jour mais foi de Malfoy ça ne marcherait pas comme ça:

-Tout est de ta faute!

-Ma faute?! Ma faute! S'indigna Hermione. Non mais c'est la meilleure et en quoi suis-je responsable? Surement pas du fait que Blaise ait l'esprit tordu qui est la conséquence principal de son amitié avec toi! Asséna la jeune fille hors d'elle.

-Je ne te permet pas, je ne suis pas le responsable de son goût douteux pour la population de race inférieure tel que toi! Répliqua Draco que la tirade de son homologue avait mis en rage.

Par ailleurs il avait été tellement aveuglé par son énervement qu'il s'était approché et se trouvait actuellement les mains posées sur chacun des accoudoirs du fauteuil, formant un étrange rempart empêchant toute tentative de fuite et le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la rouge-et-or. Avisant de leur proximité qu'il jugea bien trop dangereux pour la résolution qu'il avait prise Draco recula légèrement. Mais pas assez loin pour ne pas remarquer le trouble qui transparaissait dans les yeux de la Gryffondor et comme pour appuyer son impression Hermione ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes dans l'optique surement de refouler ses larmes.

Retrouvant un semblant de contenance, perdue lors des mots blessants que lui avait balancé Draco, Granger ouvrit les yeux soufflant profondément avant de demander avec une voix légèrement tremblante:

-Pourquoi cherches tu toujours à me blesser?

Malfoy recula brusquement comme frapper. Il l'avait blessé et ce n'était pas son intention, non nullement. Mais elle ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche, pour lui non plus ce n'était pas simple. Et puis c'était elle qui l'avait touché en premier, hors de question qu'il soit le seul à porter le blâme :

-C'est toi qui à commencer à lancer les hostilité avec ton «Et non pas _**supporter**_ sa présence» je suis navré de t'indisposer à un tel point! Lâcha le Serpentard.

-Mais c'est la vérité, seulement tu ne comprends pas, tu détournes le contexte de mes paroles, leurs sens.

-Alors explique!

-Non!

-Je te somme de t'expliquer! Ordonna le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi!

-Dois-je te rappeler que ton comportement fuyant se trouve être le même qu'à la tour d'astronomie et que ça ne m'a pas empêché de te délier la langue.

Hermione fut tenter de lui demander si une nouvelle fois il comptait comme à la tour faire preuve de violence mais le souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient tout les deux eût ce soir là ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Les mots «tour d'astronomie» eût le même effet qu'aurait pu avoir le véritaserum sur sa personne et sans même en avoir totalement conscience Hermione déballa tous ses sentiments qu'elle avait tentés de refréner mais en vain:

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ta présence met insupportable, hein? Tu veux vraiment savoir? Tout cela c'est ta faute et uniquement la tienne! Depuis cette confrontation sur la tour, tout à changer. Mais pourquoi as tu cherché à comprendre ce que j'avais cru avoir compris! Et oui je croyais avoir compris mais j'avais tord. Confessa Hermione en interceptant le regard surpris de son homologue, avant de continuer:

-Car ce n'est pas toi, ok? T'avais raison c'est moi. Moi depuis le début, moi qui ai mal cru la signification de tes mots ce soir là, moi encore qui ai été à l'origine de la couleur qu'a prise la potion et moi encore qui nous ai séparés en admettant que je...je ressentais des ….enfin... des sentiments à ton encontre.

La préfète marqua un bref temps de silence, récupérant son souffle avant de poursuivre:

-Voilà, c'est pour ça, pour tout ça que ta présence m'ai insupportable. Ne pas te toucher, ne pas t'embrasser et ne même pas pouvoir avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi alors que nous sommes dans la même pièce m'ai insupportable!! Je...je...

Mais Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase se refusant à dire ces quelques mots qui ne serait certes que la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait dit et par la même occasion un aveu bien trop direct. La préfète en chef se contenta donc de reprendre son souffle en évitant au possible de regarder Draco.

Ce dernier par ailleurs n'en menait pas large non plus. Deux sentiments s'affrontaient silencieusement en son sein. Une joie comme jamais il n'en n'avait ressentit déclencha une douce euphorie galvanisante et de l'autre côté la peur. Peur des sentiments qu'il éprouvaient, peur des sentiments de la Gryffondor qui rendaient tous cela bien trop réel et pire encore qui laissait entrevoir un espoir. Un espoir vain et qui finirait par les détruire. Ils n'étaient pas des même mœurs...ils ne pouvaient pas. Cette constatation le blessa plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre, Draco ne pouvait rien dire, du moins rien qu'il ne souhaitait dire et qu'elle ne voulait entendre. Pour eux il devait mentir c'était l'unique solution.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit d'une voix neutre, dépourvue de mépris mais aussi d'amabilité et il lâcha:

-Je...Tu ne peux pas. Nous ne pouvons pas, qu'importe le ressentit, nous n'avons pas le droit, nos idéologies ne sont pas les mêmes. Je refuse de m'engager dans ce qui ne pourra que nous opposés et finir par nous détruire, ça ne marchera pas, jamais. Oublie cela, oublie tes sentiments comme j'enfouis ceux qui sont miens, ça ne nous mènera nul part alors oublie....oublie moi.

Il avait dit tous cela en tournant en rond la tête baissée, les yeux braqué sur le large tapis à frange à la vive couleur vermeille comme pour se donner le courage de dire ces mots, ignorant le regard surpris que la préfète avait posé sur lui tout au long de son monologue. Draco n'avait donc pas vu tout les sentiments qui avait traversés le visage de la jeune fille, ce ne fut qu'en relevant la tête qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Tu...tu...Bégaya Hermione avant de se reprendre est de lâcher en un souffle. Tu m'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation est à cela la jeune fille interloquée ne put que ressentir un bonheur exaltant décuplé par cette satisfaction de ne pas s'être trompée et d'avoir eut raison, et ce depuis le début.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Granger. A ses mots le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposa ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le jeune homme qui s'en attrista mais poursuivis néanmoins. Les trois mots que tu souhaites entendre ne franchirons pas mes lèvres. Oublie mes paroles quoiqu'elles voulaient dire, oublie, nous sommes différents, trop pour que ça puisse fonctionner.

Le défaitisme flagrant dont Draco faisait preuve finit par brisée la -déjà vacillante- lueur d'espoir qui s'était emparée de la Gryffondor et c'est d'une voix cassée qu'elle se joua d'ironie:

-Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble et pourtant déjà, excuse moi du terme, tu me jettes et ce malgré ce que tu sembles néanmoins ressentir pour moi, ne mens pas! Déjoua Hermione en voyant le signe tête négatif de son homologue. C'est totalement con et stupide comme raisonnement. Acheva la préfète en se levant pour faire face à son homologue, le défiant du regard comme une menace pour contredire ses paroles.

Ce dernier nullement impressionné car la jeune fille faisait bien dix centimètres de moins que lui, pris une grande insufflé d'air dans le but de retenir les flots de cris qui se bousculaient à ses lèvres. Il se calma légèrement avant d'articuler consciencieusement chaque mots dans l'objectif d'atteindre profondément la préfète:

-Non. C'est toi qui te comportes de façon STUPIDE! Ça ne peut pas marcher Granger tout nous oppose, à commencer par notre camp.

Atterrée Hermione recula tel un animal blessé avant de souffler:

-Alors c'est ainsi, tu vas devenir mangemorts?

Le Serpentard fut blessé d'une telle réaction mais il préféra le cacher sous un air impassible et user de sarcasmes pour répondre:

-Que croyais-tu.

En règle général Draco se serait arrêter à cette simple phrase lourde de sens et assassine mais pas face à elle, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas c'est pourquoi il ajouta à voix basse comme pour s'en convaincre:

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Faux! On a toujours le choix Draco. Rétorqua la jeune fille en se rapprochant légèrement.

-Pas moi. Dit le Serpentard déstabilisé par l'emploi de son prénom.

-Il est clair qu'avec cette attitude de vainqueur tu réussiras certainement.

-Ce comportement ne te sied pas Hermione!

-Et toi c'est celui de lâche! S'énerva la Gryffondor.

-C'est ainsi que tu me vois? Soit, c'est charmant. Mais moi au moins je resterai en vie! Que crois-tu? Nous sommes en guerre, en dehors de ces murs c'est la guerre. Là-bas faire preuve de courage ne te sauvera pas au contraire!

-Si c'est mon destin, je ne m'en offusquerai pas et je ne fuirais pas non plus! Répliqua la préfète-en-chef.

-T'entends tu?! Ta réplique est totalement absurde et stupide! Mourir ne redora pas ton blason, loin de là Hermione, la mort pour quelque raisons que ce soit reste la mort! Et mourir car tu veux faire preuve d'un témérité suicidaire ne fera pas de toi une meilleure personne, bien au contraire elle fera de toi une égoïste. Car oui ton raisonnement l'es, as tu pensé aux personnes qui tiennent à toi? Je ne pense pas, sinon tu ne parlerais pas de ta possible mort avec autant de légèreté!

-A oui et alors? A ton avis que devrais-je faire laisser les autres mourir à ma place? Hein?! Et puis toi dans tout ça ou seras tu? Tu me fais la morale mais il vaut mieux suivre mes pas que les tiens! Sait tu ce que tu deviendra un assassin! Un tueur, p****n Draco! Je ne le veux pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un esclave à la solde d'un détraqué mégalomane. S'emporta Hermione en posant une main tremblante sur le torse du Serpentard.

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Murmura Draco en la rapprochant plus encore de son corps dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi dans ce silence bienveillant mais comme toujours ils se rendirent compte de toutes les contradictions qui s'opposeraient à leur relation. Ils ne pouvaient pas, c'était certain. Étant persuadé que cet instant de félicité serait le dernier Draco baissa le tête pour apposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. En cet instant il ne voulait pas réfléchir, non juste ressentir. Alors il l'embrassa longtemps, jusqu'à la perte de leur souffle. Avec tendresse, amour mais aussi regret car c'était la dernière fois, ça devait être la dernière fois.

Déchiré il mit fin au baiser regardant la jeune fille intensément, puis il recula, pivota pour ne plus lui faire face, il ne pouvait pas affronter ces yeux, qui, il le savait ne tarderait pas à s'embuer lorsqu'elle comprendrait que c'était la fin avant même le début. Draco perçut un sanglot, infime cependant il ne se retourna pas ce faisant violence et sans se retourner il franchit la porte qui se dévoila à lui.

Comme Blaise l'avait ordonné. Tout avait été dit.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hihihi vous pouvez pas me tuer, vous pouvez pas me tuer!! Me maudire, mais pas me frapper!!! Oh joie qu'est l'informatique il est mon sauveur !! ;D Désolée je me laisse emporter par l'euphorie du moment, à savoir vous me haïssant au plus haut point...oh joie. Je plaisante...presque ^^

Maintenant reste à savoir si vous voulez la suite parce que je trouve que ça peu faire office de fin,non? Parce qu'il faut savoir que c'était la fin de départ mais après (béni soit l'inspiration) j'ai fait un autre chapitre avec une autre fin (mais j'ai pas dit qu'elle était meilleure...ou pire...ou équivalente)^^ Vous verrez bien jeudi prochain, enfin si vous la désirez vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire,non? Un indice le petit bouton vert en fin de chapitre et qui vous fait de l'œil, n'ayez pas peur il mord pas...loin de là ^^


	10. C'est parfois tout mimi un Serpentard

**Disclamer:** Seule l'histoire m'appartient tout le reste est à la merveilleuse J.K.R.

**Racontage de vie:** Z'avez-vu j'ai pas trainer (et l'on ne dit pas pour une fois)^^ C'est le dernier chapitre!!! Waw sa fait tout drôle, lol. Euh...sur ce coup j'ai pas grand chose à raconter, une fois n'est pas coutume ^^ Je dirais juste un petit truc (euh oui quand même)^^ **merci**. Et ce pour plusieurs choses, la première d'avoir lu, la seconde d'avoir reviewer et la troisième d'avoir suivit (non lire et suivre c'est pas la même chose car on peu abandonner une lecture)^^ Donc voilà je m'arrête là, je vais pas tomber dans le sentimentalisme (c'est pas mon genre)^^ mais je tenais quand même à le souligné vos reviews ont toujours étés un plaisirs pour moi alors vraiment merci à toutes les personnes qu'on prit le temps dans laissés (et pis les autres pas de merci!) non je plaisante (je sais c'est nul)^^ Plus sérieusement merci à tous, c'est ma première fic' est voir qu'elle est autant appréciée fut un plaisir pour moi. Euh...finalement mon racontage de vie fut plus long que prévu :D

Merci à **Fantasia-49 **pour sa correction, qui est accessoirement ma petite Lily aussi ^^ et qui sans qui -je le rappel- la suite de mon os, donc cette fic' n'aurait pas vu le jour. Alors une gros bisous et tout plein d'autre merci pour toi!

**Rar:**

**P.Y:** Voici la suite ^^ Pour le happy end faudra lire pour le savoir ^^ Merci pour la review. Bisous.

**Elisendre:** Merci pour la review je suis contente que cette fic' te plaise. Et oui ma fin précédente était sadique,lol mais c'est pas faute...Quoique.... ^^ Bisous.

**Mia:** Mdr vous avez étaient nombreux à me menacer mais pas de chance pour vous, hein!Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, dommage...pour vous ^^La suite arrive, tout de suite! :D Merci pour la review. Bisous.

**o0o0o0 Bonne Lecture 0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 9: C'est parfois tout mimi un Serpentard(ou lorsque l'auteuze n'a pas été inspirée)^^**

C'est un Blaise Zabini essoufflé et rouge qui retrouva le préfet-en-chef cinq heures plus tard, au pied de l'immense saule pleureur. En effet après s'être armé de tout son courage pour fuir(*)le préfet avait trouvé refuge sous se vieil arbre qu'il savait être le lieu de prédilection de la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle souhaitait lire en plein air.

Et en vue de la scène qui c'était tout juste déroulée entres eux deux Draco n'avait pas hésité à trouver refuge en ces lieux, persuadé qu'Hermione n'avait pas la tête à vaquer à son occupation favorite. Il avait vu juste. Pendant ces cinq heures de solitude nul n'avait dérangé sa retraite solitaire et le préfet s'en estimait heureux. Si quiconque l'auraient trouvé quelques heures plus tôt cette personne aurait aperçu ses larmes. Or ceci aurait marqué la fin de l'attitude aristocratique et glacé du leader des Serpentard, statut qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre, pas après avoir perdu Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas, simplement.

C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsque son ami le retrouva, Draco ne pris pas la peine de rétablir son masque, il était au plus bas mais Blaise le comprendrait et ce sans le juger. Ce dernier s'avança rapidement et avant même que le préfet n'eut le temps de se redresser entièrement il se retrouva de nouveau à terre la pommette, que le poing de Zabini venait d'atteindre, extrêmement douloureuse. Apparemment et allant à l'encontre de ce que pensait Draco, Zabini l'avait jugé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Agressa Draco décontenancé par l'attitude de l'autre Serpentard.

-T'es vraiment trop stupide Drake, tu le sais ça?! Contre attaqua Blaise visiblement très en colère. Je suis désolé. Reprit-il dans un souffle.

-Tu me frappes, tu gueules et après tu t'excuses? C'est quoi ton problème?

-C'est toi le souci. P****n Draco tu joues à quoi? Je voulais pas te frapper, je te jure mais j'ai croisé Weasley fille et figure toi qu'elle venait de trouver sa meilleure amie ravagée et ce par la seule faute d'un idiot.

-Et alors tu t'es dit que tu allais venir frapper le dit-idiot qui en passant est ton meilleur ami? Fit Malfoy avec cynisme encore sous le choc et en colère de la réaction de Blaise. Sans oublié la pointe de culpabilité et la peine qu'il avait ressentit lorsque le Serpentard avait évoqué l'état de la jeune fille.

-Ne m'interromps pas s'il-te-plait, mon intention n'était pas de te frapper, vraiment. J'ai juste cru mettre trompé et sur le coup c'est moi qui ai voulu me frapper. Je pensais que si tu avais, excuse-moi du peu, rejeté Hermione c'est parce que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle et que donc cela ne servait à rien d'avoir arrangé ce rendez vous. Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu sur le coup. Enfin bref après je t'ai cherché pendant des heures histoire de m'excuser pour mettre tromper et je sais pas....de te demander ce qu'il c'était passer et faire en sorte que tu ne culpabilises pas trop et...et.

Blaise s'arrêta un instant semblant chercher ses mots et canaliser sa colère, puis ayant repris un semblant de contenance poursuivis:

-Et puis je t'ai trouvé là. Merde, Draco! Tu te fous de qui? J'ai très bien compris pourquoi tu étais là c'est pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était bien toi cette silhouette mais c'était toi! Et ça signifie tout, tu l'aimes sinon tu ne serais pas ici et tu ne tirais pas cette tête de condamner à mort. Alors je sais pas pourquoi mais prendre conscience de ça, du fait que j'avais raison et que malgré tes sentiments tu repousses Hermione pour ensuite prendre une tête de martyr...j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait que je te frappe. Pardon.

Dire qu'au cours du laïus de son ami Draco Malfoy fut interloqué serait un euphémisme, pire il était sidéré. Le discours de Blaise avait était si franc et véridique que le préfet ne savait qu'en dire et cette situation le mettais mal à l'aise car oui comme Zabini lui avait si gentillement fait remarquer il n'était qu'un idiot du moins en adoptait le comportement. Mais il voulait, devait protéger Hermione c'était pour lui une raison suffisante. C'était l'unique raison.

-Je....Il est de mon devoir de la protéger Blaise, je ne suis pas comme elle, comme toi.

-Encore cette connerie d'histoire de camp?

-Ce n'est pas une connerie! Elle est du bon côté, moi pas! S'expliqua Draco.

-Du bon côté?! Du bon côté!! T'entends tu? Tu es le premier à admettre que l'autre camp et le bon, pourtant tu te bornes à rester dans celui qui es tien. Ton raisonnement n'a aucun sens!

-Tu ne comprends pas. S'exclama Draco las d'être méprisé par son meilleur ami, il n'était pas responsable de son «orientation». Il n'avait pas le choix quoi qu'en dise Hermione et cela Blaise se devait de le comprendre c'est pourquoi il ajouta. Mon avenir est tracé depuis ma naissance. Je suis un Malfoy Blaise et en tant que tel je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière, le mauvais.

-Certes, tu es un Malfoy mais surtout et avant tout un être humain pourvu d'une conscience et d'une capacité à faire tes propres choix et exercer tes actions librement et ce sans l'obligation de l'aval de ton père au préalable. Objecta Blaise.

-Je ne peux pas tout simplement. Je suis trop lâche pour tous les affronter, renier ma famille je ne peux pas.

-Quelle famille? Ne nous voilons pas la face, les familles comme les nôtres n'en sont pas, pour nos géniteurs nous ne sommes rien de plus qu'un héritier et l'assurance de voir le nom perpétuer.

-Soit. Mais je ne peux pas affronter toutes les conséquences qu'engendreraient mon action à changer de camp!

Face à la riposte du préfet-en-chef, Blaise baissa le tête en la secouant de désespoir. Puis ne faisant plus aucun efforts pour masquer la colère qui l'habitait il explosa:

-Alors tu n'es qu'un lâche! J'ai choisi mon camp reniant «ma famille», les trois quarts de mes amis pour ne pas dire tous, nous savons toi et moi les raisons qui m'ont empêché d'être lynché ou tué au détour d'un couloir. C'est la peur, celle que l'on inspire mais je sais qu'au dehors je n'aurais pas cette chance, je serais le premier que le Lord et ses sbires chercherons à détruire. Je suis une cible, un ennemi à abattre et je l'assume, merde! Et tu sais pourquoi parce que je sais que c'est la bonne solution et j'en suis fière.

Le Serpentard repris sa respiration avant de poursuivre ne quittant pas son ami des yeux:

-Et puis regarde toi, si fière de tes principes inculqués par ton père. Lors de ma «trahison» il était -si j'en suis ton raisonnement- de ton devoir de me lyncher, de m'abandonner et non pas de me défendre comme tu t'exhortes à le faire depuis plus d'une année! Mais tu l'as fait et tu sais pourquoi? Car tu sais déjà ,et tu as toujours su que ce camp était le bon. Alors je me demande à présent que tu as une raison de te battre, de te retourner contre cette éducation qui ne te correspond pas, pourquoi tu baisses les bras. Pourquoi?

Draco ne répondit rien, le regard perdu dans celui de son ami d'un air absent. Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement et pourtant rien ne l'en empêchait. Alors comme lui avait demandé Blaise, pourquoi?

-Parce que...Je peux accepter nombre de choses, être asservi en est une. Si je suis la voie que mon père a tracée pour moi je n'aurais rien à craindre, je tuerais certes mais nous en serons tous là et je n'aurais rien à perdre, sauf la vie. Alors que si je me joins à vous...je...je...

-Tu prendras le risque de perdre des gens auxquelles tu tiens? Acheva Blaise pour le préfet.

-Oui. Souffla ce dernier.

-Ton raisonnement est stupide. Dans ton camp aussi tu risques de perdre les deux seuls personnes à qui tu tiennes vraiment peut-être même nous combattras-tu!

-Jamais, je ne vous ferais du mal à Hermione et à toi, jamais. Trancha Draco.

-Peut-être mais je crois qu'ils finirons par te corrompre Draco, tu deviendras comme eux et nul ne pourra t'en blâmer car ça sera ta seule défense, ton unique moyen de survie. Et alors un jour, peut-être nous porteras tu le dernier coup, nul ne peut le garantir. Or moi je peux te promettre qu'il est préférable de prendre le risque de perdre les gens que tu aimes pour ainsi assurer au mieux leur protection. Près de nous non seulement tu nous protèges mais plus encore nous sommes ensemble.

-Alors selon toi vous rejoindre serait la meilleur solution?

-Malgré tous les arguments que je viens de te donner tu doutes encore?

Draco le regarda longuement avant d'articuler lentement:

-Non.

Blaise eut un sourire et se contenta de lâcher un bref:

-Que fait-tu encore ici alors?

Comprenant ce que son ami avait voulu dire, le préfet-en-chef esquissa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de s'élancer vers le château.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

A l'heure actuelle Ginerva Weasley n'avait qu'une envie, à savoir émasculer le dernier des Malfoy celui-là même qui avait laissé son amie en pleurs et désespérée après lui avoir lâchement avoué ressentir quelque chose à son encontre mais ne pas être en mesure de se battre pour elle. Alors oui il était préférable pour Draco Malfoy de ne pas croisé la route de Ginny avant très longtemps. Malheureusement pour lui et pour le plus grand bonheur du château - avide de scènes violentes toutes plus virulentes les unes que les autres - il se trouva que les deux ennemis n'eurent d'autres choix que se confronter.

Arrivant débraillé et à bout de souffle dans le couloir du septième étage Draco invoqua tous les Dieux qui lui était donné de connaître dans l'espoir qu'Hermione n'est pas quittée la salle-sur-demande. Faisant trois aller et retours plus que rapide en pensant très fort qu'il lui fallait une pièce où trouver Hermione Granger, le préfet retint difficilement une exclamation de joie en voyant la porte apparaître. Elle était toujours là.

Déglutissant avec peine, le stress l'oppressant il ouvrit la porte en se répétant mentalement tout ce qu'il allait lui dire pour se faire pardonner, il était même près à faire fit de sa fierté pour qu'elle lui accorde une chance, même minime. Néanmoins lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce et que la porte s'effaça Draco ne put que constater qu'il était loin d'être préparé à ce qu'il voyait.

Le Serpentard avait toujours obéit aux dogmes de son père devenant ainsi un homme froid et insensible, du moins il l'avait toujours cru, mais là toutes ses certitudes se trouvaient effondrées. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être indifférent à la scène qui se découlait sous son regard, Hermione anéantie, prostrée contre son amie Ginny qui la maintenait fermement contre elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas de larmes, non elle n'en n'avait plus. C'était pire, son regard était hagard, incertain...blessé. Et face à cela jamais Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy ne s'était sentit plus démuni et en dessous de tout.

Face à son entré fracassante les deux jeunes filles avaient brutalement relevé la tête et dire qu'elles furent surprises de voir le prince des Serpentards face à elles auraient été un euphémisme tellement elles écarquillèrent les yeux en le reconnaissant. Cependant Ginny se reprit bien vite et après avoir rassemblé un semblant de normalité n'eut plus qu'une envie, tenir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite personnellement, à savoir: Faire payer à Draco Malfoy.

-Que fait-tu là? N'as tu pas fait assez de mal? Il t'en faut plus? Lança la rouquine acide.

-Je...je...

Le préfet-en-chef se serait frappé pour faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse, voilà qu'il se mettait à bégayé, il était un Malfoy que diable! Et soit, il s'était peut-être -même surement- comporté comme le dernier des crétins mais il ne faiblirait certainement pas devant une Weasley aussi effrayant qu'elle puisse être.

-Je veux parler avec Hermione. Déclara t-il avec supériorité.

-Et elle ne veut plus rien avoir avec toi! Répliqua la jeune fille en se relevant aidant Hermione à en faire de même, avant de l'asseoir sur le fauteuil que la préfète avait utilisé précédemment .

Cette dernière était tellement stoïque qu'elle se laissa faire sans protester, rappelant à Draco la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait blessé. La jeune fille était en état de choc et de nouveau par sa faute. Cependant il se garda bien de faire preuve de culpabilité devant la jeune sœur de Ron et campa sur ses positions:

-Je veux parler à Hermione. Et je pense qu'elle peut prendre ses propres décisions seule!

S'éloignant de son amie pour se retrouver devant le préfet, Ginny ne se laissa nullement impressionné part les bon vingts centimètres de plus du jeune homme, et le défia du regard posant son index sur son torse dans une vaine tentative pour le faire reculer. Face à ce geste pour le moins atypique Draco leva un sourcil septique dans une attitude qui criait tout haut «Et tu penses faire peur à qui là?» Cependant il ne rétorqua rien, ne fit même pas un geste, se contenta de réitérer sa demande:

-Je veux parler à Hermione.

-Dégage Malfoy! Et ne l'appelle pas par son prénom. Cria Ginny.

-Ne pousse pas ta chance, Weasley. Répliqua le jeune homme étonnement calme.

-C'est toi qui ne devrais pas la pousser Malfoy car crois moi je ne fais peu être pas le poids face à toi mais je doute qu'il en soit de même pour Harry et Ron.

-Tiens trois contres un, ne dit on pas pourtant que les Gryffondors sont courageux. Fit le préfet-en-chef sarcastique.

-Tu es ridicule Malfoy, n'as tu dont pas de cœur? Pour venir ici et admirer ton œuvre!

-Ferme-là!! Tu ne sais rien et je n'admire pas. Je veux parler à Hermione.

-Tu crois qu'elle est en état, peut-être? Non et ce uniquement par ta faute!

-Je...Elle m'écoutera. Riposta le Serpentard pourtant pas convaincu.

-Mais bien sur, c'est évident. Arrête de rêver Malfoy et casse-toi!! Exigea Ginny en hurlant.

-Hors de question, c'est toi qui va quitter cette pièce et nous laisser seuls sur le champ. Fit Draco sur le même ton en écartant brusquement l'index de la jeune fille, peu soucieux de lui faire mal.

Les voix gagnaient en décibels et les paroles tranchantes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sous l'œil quelque peu perdue d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait soudain pris conscience de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle et pourtant pas certaine d'être bien ancrée dans la réalité elle ne dit mot, se contentant d'observer discrètement. La préfète-en-chef resta ainsi de longues minutes prenant ainsi pleinement conscience d'être bien réveillée et que tout ce qui avait précédé l'arrivée de Ginny n'était pas issu de son imagination.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pourquoi Malfoy était là, ni pourquoi il voulait lui parlait. C'était impensable mais surtout incohérent, ne l'avait-il pas éconduite quelques heures auparavant? Et pourtant il était là, il voulait lui parler, pourquoi? La Rouge-et-or avait toujours été d'un naturel curieux et pourtant là, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse à une question. Ça ne pouvait que lui être douloureux,non? Mais après tout peut-être pas, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait ou plus exactement exprimé à demi-mots?

Cette incertitude allait la rendre dingue car elle l'aimait. C'était stupide surtout comment il l'avait traité mais elle ne pouvait aller contre, de plus elle ne le désirait pas. Et comble de la malchance la présence de Draco ici loin de l'apaiser avait crée tout un paradoxe, elle ne voulait pas connaître les raisons qui l'avait poussé à venir ici et pourtant elle en avait besoin.

Les deux autres protagonistes étaient si focalisés sur leur dispute qu'ils n'avaient nullement remarquer qu'il faisait l'objet d'une étude approfondie par la préfète-en-chef. Cette dernière n'avait par ailleurs aucunement l'intention de les interrompre, espérant ainsi en apprendre plus et de façon discrète sur les raisons qui avait poussé Draco à revenir. Mais bien vite Hermione due reconnaître que non seulement l'obstination du Serpentard à répéter «je veux parler à Hermione» ne l'aidait en rien mais qui pire encore les deux autres n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains.

Draco fit un pas menaçant en direction de Ginny qui recula sous la noirceur de son regard. Ce fut le signal pour Hermione qui se décida à agir en Gryffondor et d'affronter son homologue:

-Que veux-tu?

La question avait été posée de façon neutre sans aucune hésitation et Draco fut un instant décontenancé en remarquant qu'Hermione s'était relevée et qu'elle le regardait déterminée. Le préfet déglutit difficilement avant d'avouer:

-Te parler.

-Soit. Et bien je t'écoute.

A présent Draco était totalement perdu, il s'était attendu à tout : des cris, des pleurs, descoups mais pas à ça, cette indifférence passive qu'elle lui témoignait.

-Pas devant elle. Répondit-il en montrant Ginny d'un vague signe de tête.

La préfète souffla ne pouvant rester impassible plus longtemps, sous son regard elle était incapable d'un tel acte alors en désespoir de cause elle abdiqua souhaitant ainsi que cette conversation finisse au plus vite pour qu'enfin elle puisse se terrer au plus profond de son lit et finir par oublier totalement qu'elle était amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

-Ginny peux tu sortir s'il-te-plait.

-Quoi?! Mais Hermione tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, je veux dire t'as vu dans quel était tu étais. Oublie! C'est une question stupide bien sur que non tu n'as pas vu mais crois moi rester seule avec lui n'améliora en rien la situation.

-Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir été là Gin', vraiment mais on sait toutes les deux que fuir n'arrangera rien. De plus si Malfoy tient à me parler il le ferra que se soit aujourd'hui, demain ou dans trois mois, c'est quelqu'un d'obstiner.

Le Serpentard du admettre que sur ce coup la jeune fille n'avait pas tord, surtout à présent qu'il était pleinement convaincu qu'il la voulait et ce plus que tout.

-Bien c'est ta décision, tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin. Abdiqua la rouquine en coulant un regard vers son amie, puis avant de quitter la pièce elle se retourna vers Draco ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais renonça. Et pour cela Hermione l'en remercia.

Seul le bruit d'une porte qui se referme vint briser le silence qui s'était établit entre les deux préfets-en-chef à présent seuls. Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à le rompre la première non pas par fierté mais par crainte de ne voir sa voix chancelé sous les larmes qu'elle retenaient à grand peine. Draco quant à lui ne savait comment engager la conversation qu'il souhaitait aborder, en conséquence de cause il commença par le plus simple:

-Je voulais te parler.

Hermione fut quelque peu abasourdi par ces mots, c'était d'un banal.

-Tu as tapé tout un scandale à ma meilleure ami pour ça Malfoy? De surcroit tu radotes.

-Je...tu pourrais m'aider un peu, c'est pas facile Hermione. Déclara le préfet en insistant tout particulièrement sur le prénom.

A ces mots la jeune fille fut envahi par une sourde colère lui faisant oublier toute sa peine et c'est sans remords qu'elle lâcha:

-Il est clair que tu m'as facilité la tâche tout à l'heure! Tu veux peut-être que je t'en remercie, tu es la pour ça? Alors merci, maintenant dégage.

-Tu es en colère. Constata le jeune homme.

-T'es d'un perspicace, tu t'attendais à quoi hein?!

La question heurta Draco sans qu'il n'en trouve de réponse. Certes la colère se manifestait comme il s'y était attendu mais venait presque à regretter l'indifférence à laquelle il avait eu droit les quelques minutes précédente

-Je suis désolé. Chuchota le préfet.

-Bien tu es pardonné maintenant part.

La Gryffondor voulait couper court et vite. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour rester face à lui et simuler le désintérêt. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter c'était bien trop douloureux, il devait partir et rapidement.

-Je ne veux pas ton pardon...enfin si. Se rattrapa le préfet en avisant le regard de la jeune fill. Mais je veux plus que ça aussi.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne t-il?

-Parce que c'est toi.

-C'est moi quoi, Malfoy?Hein?!

-Que je veux. Murmura Draco si bas que la Gryffondor l'entendit à peine.

Décontenancée Hermione resta plusieurs secondes hagarde avant d éclater de rire sous l'œil médusé du préfet qui n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être drôle. Cependant il comprit bien vite que ce rire loin d'être heureux était sinistre, dépourvu de joie.

-Tu te foux de moi? L'agressa Hermione.

-Euh...non. Hésita le jeune homme.

-Dans la même journée tu me dis que rien n'est possible entre nous et tu reviens pour me dire que tout compte fait si. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi?

-Je sais ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une déclaration. Le Serpentard avait dit ce mot en mimant des guillemets ne sachant comment nommer son aveu. Il continua son discours avançant lentement vers la préfète qui ne bougeait pas:

-Mais je ne suis pas doué pour se genre de choses, on ne me les a pas enseignés et...et je crois que j'ai eu peur. P****n j'ai pas l'habitude de ça! Je....tout à l'heure lorsque je suis parti ça me semblait être la meilleure solution, vraiment. Seulement je...je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. Et tu as raison je ne suis pas fait pour l'obscurité mais je ne pense pas savoir comment me comporter du côté de la lumière alors..... Il marqua un court temps d'arrêt se tenant à quelques centimètres d'Hermione avant de poursuivre plus déterminé que jamais,....alors apprends moi.

Le silence revint alors que Draco attendait une réaction, un signe de la part de la jeune fille, seulement lorsque la préfète le rompit ce fut pour réagir d'un façon à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas:

-Par Merlin mais qui t'as fait ça? S'exclama Hermione en approchant sa main de son visage pour lui caresser la joue doucement.

-Quoi? Fit Malfoy troublé par le regard inquiet qui avait remplacé la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de la rouge-et-or.

-Le bleu sous ton œil, il est presque invisible c'est pour cette raison que je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt mais si tu veux mon avis il va vite foncé. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie avant que ça ne s'aggrave et que la douleur ne se manifeste. Tu n'as pas mal? Demanda Hermione en retirant sa main par peur de lui causer une quelconque souffrance.

-Je reste là, je n'ai pas mal.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour attendre la douleur. Va-y. Objecta la jeune fille.

-Je ne te laisse pas. Pas encore.

Cette dernière phrase eut raison de l'obstination d'Hermione, elle avait conscience qu'en revenant le préfet avait fait un grand pas en avant. Plus que ça encore il avait réussit à abaisser certaines réserves mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait être certaine de son choix que ça ne soit pas uniquement une lubie passagère. C'était d'une importance vitale à ses yeux.

-Je....soit plus explicite que ça Draco, que veux tu exactement? Interrogea t-elle difficilement, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas céder à la pulsion qui l'étreignait et qui consistait à capturer les lèvres de son interlocuteur entre les siennes.

-Que veux tu savoir?

-Veux tu toujours rejoindre tu-sais-qui?

-Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, seulement je l'aurais fait non pas par choix mais parce que toute mon éducation s'est faite en vue de ce destin. Mais on m'a appris depuis peu que j'étais apte à faire mes propres choix et c'est ce que je fais.

-Et en quoi consiste ton choix?

-Renier mon éducation, rejoindre Dumbledore et ses alliés pour enfin agir comme je l'ai toujours désirer et me battre pour une cause juste à laquelle je crois. Je ne dis pas que je renierais tout ce qui fait la personne que je suis,non, mais je serais meilleur pour moi mais aussi pour les autres. Je ne veux plus être de ceux qui clame la supériorité du sang. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que la meilleure sorcière de la génération est une née-moldue et que plus encore elle est parvenue à me changer et à m'ouvrir les yeux, chose improbable lorsque l'on connait mon caractère obtus(**). Et puis je crois...non je suis persuadé que cette fille est la seule que je désire alors je serais bien fou de ne pas tout faire pour l'avoir à mes côtés. Or je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, je ne veux pas me retrouver sans toi, tu as bien trop d'importance à mes yeux.

-D'autres questions? Susurra Draco devant le silence de la jeune fille qui avait perduré même après sa tirade.

Stupéfaite par cette aveux qui avait fait naitre en elle un sentiment d'allégresse jusque là jamais atteint, Hermione lui répondit d'un signe de tête négatif incapable d'articuler le moindre son devant le regard brillant du Serpentard.

-Tant mieux.

Déclara t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser qui exprimait tout de leur sentiment respectifs. En cet instant rien ne leur importait plus que leur proximité et l'avenir commun qu'ils se savaient prêts à affronter. Les épreuves, la guerre.... n'avaient nulle importance. Tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur leurs chemins ne comptaient pas car c'est ensemble qu'ils les surmonteraient et l'un avec l'autre rien ne pouvaient les atteindre.

**o0o0o0 The End 0o0o0o** (***)

(*) Plus paradoxale y'a pas ^^ (je tenais à le souligné, genre l'info du siècle) :D

(**) Alléluia Draco reconnaît être têtu, a quand la reconnaissance de son arrogance et sa prétention légendaire?^^

(***) Pour de vrai et pour de bon cette fois ^^

Saluons tout de même le courage(suicidaire) de Ginny parce qu'affronter un Malfoy en colère faut le faire, ah ces Gryffondors!! =)

Pitié dite moi que sa fait pas trop nounours au chocolat (=guimauve) parce que dans le cas contraire sa craint :D

lors comment avez-vous trouvez cette fin?...Mieux que celle du chapitre précédent? Vu les menaces que j'ai reçu sur l'autre, j'espère :D....Quoique moi j'aimais bien l'autre (un comble pour une droguée des Disney tel que moi) ^^


End file.
